Lovely Romance
by Ayumixyue
Summary: Two girls who survived high school as best friends, move on with life to start college in another city away from home, they meet up with old friend, new romances are formed, childhood loves are finally confessed, and the typical obstacles of everyday life
1. Chapter 1

[A/N] This story was originally written in 2006, It was on animespiral, but i decided re-upload it here. It's not a serious story for me, so the grammar might be off. this is For Wizlover (: Enjoy re-reading this story.

Chapter 1: meet the girls

"So Wiz lover's bringing a friend who she met in high school, and their both going to start attending the university? Asked a boy with blonde hair as he took a sip from his mug, and his blue eyes were on a black haired teen with glasses,

"Yea killer my sister is bringing a friend, and they are going to attend the same university as us," he said not looking up from what he was reading,

"So is her friend a guy or girl?" another dark haired boy asked to the right of the blonde haired boy, the boy with glasses finally looked up at the black haired boy, Killer turned his head to look at him also they seemed to be surprised he was actually interested to know,

"Well shadow my sister told me HER name is Ayumi…" the teen said replying to his friend's questions and emphasizing on the HER part… Shadow looked at him, and then turned back to what he was typing while killer started to smirk,

"Who knows shadow she might be your future first girlfriend because you seriously need one…" killer said teasingly, Shadow just shrugs

"Who knows she might be, haven't met her yet….and who said I need one I lasted this long without one…" Killer just sighed and shook his head,

"Never mind…" he muttered the other black haired teen laughed at his two friends, when suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes and whispered in his ear

"Guess who…" he smiled when he heard his sister's voice

"Wizlover that was childish…" once he said her name she let go and sat down next to killer after giving the three hugs

"he-he I know but it's been couple years since I last saw you guys…thought I'd bring back old memories…" she said smiling, killer looked her over impressed by how much she grew last time he saw her she was just a freshman in high school now she's grown up into a college student….shadow looked at his childhood friend took in how much she's grown, but still the same childish teenager, he gave a small smile and went back to typing something on his laptop,

"So where's your friend sis?" Wizar asked looking around for his sister's friend; Wizlover looked at her brother for a moment forgetting she had called him ahead of time to tell him she was bringing a room mate,

"Oh you mean Dreamy? He-he well she didn't want to come she said she'd meet you guys later she's too busy unpacking and programming her laptop, Killer laughed

"She and shadow would be perfect, both stuck on the computer," he was doing the teasing thing again, then shadow turned to glare at him, then looked at Wizlover

"dreamy?" was all he said, Wizlover laughed and smacked her forehead "oops yeah that's my nick name for her, she seems to always be off in her own little world so I call her dreamy" Shadow nodded his head and went back to what he was doing while Killer kept staring at Wizlover, who caught him staring at her, back then she would have blushed and ran away, because she had a major crush on him even though they grew up together, but who wouldn't have a crush on him he's got dirty blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a black turtle neck and black slacks, he looked like a professional business person, sure she doesn't sink away under his stare anymore, but she still had her crush, she smiled to herself remembering when she and Ayumi were still packing up their stuff and they had drove to the airport to catch their plane, she had rushed her friend off the plane and straight to the apartment they now shared and changed just to meet the boys, while Ayumi had decided to stay behind…

"hmm maybe your nickname should be dreamy too…" killer whispered in her ears, she snapped out her thoughts to see her brother and shadow standing outside and killer right behind her…

"wha!? Where are we going?" she asked getting up to catch up with the guys, Wizar and shadow shrugged killer was the one who answered her

"We're going to go check your apartment…" he said smiling as he took a hold of her hands and they walked behind the two boys, she was glad it was cold outside so the cold could hide her blush….

When they reached the apartment, Wizlover looked for her keys but couldn't seem to find it then she sighed and pressed the buzzer it took awhile before a girl's voice came onto the speaker

"Wiz did you forget your keys?" the girl asked she sounded a little frustrated, Wizlover sighed again

"yeah I did Ayumi could you just press the damn buzzer it's cold down here!!" she said into the amplifier, she heard her friend laugh and buzz them up, she smirked when she forgot to tell Ayumi that the guys were with her, they went up to the 5th floor towards a dark blue painted door, Wizlover was about to knock when the door opened, but no one was there to greet them, she sighed and let the guys in

"Hey Ayumi my friends are here!" she yelled to her friend who appeared to be in a room behind a light purple door,

"OKAY!" the girl yelled back….the boys looked to Wizlover who was now in the kitchen then back to the hall that had a purple door as the first door to it's left, killer had decided to join Wizlover in the kitchen, while Wizar looked around, then suddenly the purple door opened and shadow looked up, but he only saw the back of a long dark purple haired teen, she was wearing a light purple turtle neck, and dark blue jeans it looked like she was barefoot because he didn't hear her footsteps, he watched her back disappear into the last room in the hall, he was about to go back to typing when he heard her scream in frustration, he sighed to himself put his laptop back into his backpack and walked down the hall to the last room, he looked in side the room to see the girl sitting on the floor looking at something on her laptop, her face couldn't be seen because her hair was blocking his view, he cleared his throat to get her attention but she was too into the computer she didn't hear him, so he decided to speak

"do you need any help?" he asked, the girl finally looked up and when she did her dark purple eyes looked surprised, he thought she was pretty, she thought he was cute…she then recovered from her shock, and nodded

"yes please if it's okay…" he gave her a small smile and walked over to her and took a seat next to her "so what's the problem?" he asked trying his best not to look into her eyes, she sighed

"I can't get the administrator files to show up, and all my assignments are on that file…" she whispered sadly, he nodded and took the laptop from her and started to check the computer settings….

[Kitchen]

Wizlover decided to unpack some of the kitchen stuff, while Killer sat on the counter watching her, after so much awkward silence Wizlover decided to break it

"so how have you been killa?" she said bring up one of his old nicknames he looked at her strangely and jumped down from the counter, and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his mouth near her ears

"I've been good and I missed you…" he whispered, Wizlover held back the shiver she wanted to let out and looked at the open drawer as she places the kitchen utensils in order, her hair covered her face so he couldn't see the affect he still had on her…

"yeah I missed you too," she said getting out of his arms and walking into the living room to see Wizar asleep on the couch and Shadow missing, when she was sure the blush on her face was gone she turned to killer

"um what happened to shadow?" she asked when suddenly she heard laughter coming from the den, she looked at killer strangely who returned the look as they slowly and quietly made their way to the last room, they both looked inside just in time to see Ayumi hug shadow

"thank you!" she said happily, and getting up to leave the room then she noticed her friend looking at her and shadow funny, then she saw a face she had only seen in Wizlover's many picture albums

"Hi you must be killer?" she asked smiling, Killer raised one eyebrow at her then to shadow who was sitting on the floor covering his face,

"Yeah my name's killer, you must be Ayumi?" he said confirming she was correct, the purple haired girl nodded

"yep that's right, well I better finish unpacking, want to get this all done tonight so tomorrow I won't have to worry, nice meeting you killer, and thanks again shadow!!" she said leaving the room, shadow kept his face covered and just nodded, Wizlover and Killer looked to their dark haired friend and started to snicker

"Someone's blushing!" Wizlover said hugging him, he glared at her through the holes in his fingers, Killer laughed

"Told you she might become your future girlfriend!" he teased, and then the two started singing

"Can you feel the love tonight" from the lion king, shadow gave up, and just remained silent.

End to chapter one^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awkward moment

The guys had decided to stay over that day since they were busy reminiscing on the old days, but the whole time Ayumi had stayed in her room, no sound came from the room and the door was close so no one knew what she was doing in there, shadow glanced from his friends to Ayumi's closed bedroom door, he decided to go to the bathroom since it was across from her room, the group didn't really care that he went to go to the *cough* bathroom *cough* he went into the bathroom glancing at the purple door that was slightly open, he shrugged and closed the bathroom door…he then looked at himself in the mirror with a confused face

"Why am I so interested in her…?" He muttered splashing water on his face, and grabbing a towel to dry his hands and face, then he opened the bathroom door, and tried not to look at the purple door, but he couldn't take it anymore his curiosity was getting the best of him, he opened the door slowly to see it dark in the room, the window curtain wide open and Ayumi laying on her stomach writing something in what looked to be a journal, when suddenly the door creaked Ayumi turned her head to the side to see her bedroom door wide open, and no one standing there…her brows furrowed together confusion on her face, she got up from her bed quietly and sneaked to the door and looked quietly stuck her head out into the hall to see who opened her door when suddenly a hand came over her mouth, she was about to scream but it came out muffled, then a voice whispered into her ear

"slowly walk into the room…" she did as the voice asked slightly scared, once they had gotten into the room, the other person closed the door and flipped the switch, Ayumi squinted her eyes not use to the light, she was so distracted by the light she didn't notice the person that grabbed her had let her go

"Sorry about that…" she suddenly turned to the owner of the voice to see shadow sitting against the door, a relieved look on his face, she smirked

"you know you didn't have to do all that to come into my room I wouldn't have mind, but this is what people call a flashy entrance…" she said referring to the lights, he looked up at her and noticed the humor in her voice and smiled

"well I was just curious as to why you were in here all alone, why not come out and join everyone?" he said referring to the laughter coming from the living room, Ayumi shrugged and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her, telling him that he could sit next to her rather on the floor, he accepted her offer and sat down next to her…he waited for her to reply to his question…

"no I'm okay in here, I wouldn't want to interrupt all of your trips down memory lane…" she whispered looking at the carpet below her feet, Shadow surprised both of them by hugging her she slowly began to hug back

"no you won't interrupt I think I'll be able to relax if you come join us, and your right there where I can keep an eye on you…" she was surprised by what he was saying, she had only met him earlier that day, and she wasn't use to this feeling she felt when he hugged her, Shadow on the other hand was having a mental war *what the hell I just met her and I'm this worried about her, something is seriously wrong with me…* he thought to himself as he let her go, she smiled at him and took his hand

"thanks your really sweet, but I think you should get back to your friends and don't worry if you need me I'm in here…" she said smiling, he looked at her hand on top of his, then looked up at her smiling face, he sighed and gave up trying to convince her to join, when he got up so did she…they stood their face to face, then suddenly he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder

"If you're not going to come with me by will then I'll have to force you to come now let's go…" she screamed "Wha!? Put me down" she said getting dizzy by the sudden movement, he laughed

"Only if you say you'll come…." He muttered waiting for her to respond then he heard a small

"fine I'll come since your being a stubborn ass who won't let me be alone…" he smirked and put her down, but something told him that she was plotting to escape so when he put her down he didn't let go and held her close to him, she struggled to get away, but he wasn't budging then suddenly she tried to run towards her bed as best she could and it worked she got to her bed, but he didn't let go and now they were on her bed with him on top and her squished on the bed, she struggled to get free while he tried to get up but his arms were wrapped around her and she was laying on it, after much struggling they realized they weren't getting any where, the ending result to their struggling is Ayumi laying on her back with Shadow's face 2 inches above hers, and his arms wrapped around her still, her arms on the side, their legs tangled…they sighed

"This could be worse…." They both whispered and just as it came out of their mouths the bedroom door opened to reveal 3 very shocked teens Ayumi's eyes widen and so did shadow's she hid her face in his chest, while the three recovered from their shock and they began to snicker, Shadow glared

"It's not what you think!" he said, Wizlover grinned "how would you know what were thinking shadow?" she said teasingly, Shadow sighed

"Because I know you guys, and with that look on your faces, I know I won't hear the end to this…" he hissed, killer snickered

"maybe we should leave them alone you guys…" he suggested Wizlover and Wizar nodded in agreement, and the three headed back to the living room closing the door

"Have fun you guys; don't do anything we wouldn't do…" Wizlover said laughing, Wizar winked at them "don't let our intrusion stop you…" he muttered closing the door, once they were sure the three were gone they both sighed

"You still want me to go out there?" Ayumi asked looking at shadow, he looked down at her….*she looks so pretty* he thought to himself, Ayumi's expression changed from calm to worried when shadow wouldn't stop staring at her, she placed both hands on his cheeks and squeezed them, he automatically snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the side of his mouth being squeezed, he looked at her strangely

"What the hell made you do that?" he asked she placed her index finger on her cheek "hmmmm…" she made it look like she was thinking, then she just started laughing, and Shadow shook his head

"Your weird" he whispered trying to get his hands free, but no luck his and her weight was keeping his hands stuck around her waist, Ayumi stopped laughing, and smiled at him again, she then leaned up and kissed his cheek

"I'm weird and your cute…" she said laying her head back on the pillow as she yawned and closed her eyes, he blushed and hoped she couldn't see, then noticed she was fast asleep in his arms, he was about to free his hands since he found away to let go since she moved, but he was to comfortable to move so he just laid down next to her and fell asleep…

End to chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: stay with me….

When the other three returned to the living room, they talked about a few more childhood memories and what's happened over the years they were apart, somewhere along the way they had talked about killer's relationship with his current girlfriend Roxanne, they had been dating for almost a year now, and she was asking for commitment, something killer wasn't ready to give, sure Wizlover had been laughing whenever he talked about her, pretending she was happy for him and his girlfriend and how they resolved things, but deep down she was crying….she realized over the years they were separated that she had more than just a major crush for her longtime best friend but she realized that the feelings she had for him was love…and when she found out that killer had a girlfriend she wasn't so happy about moving to Tokyo anymore, but kept that smile on anyway…they then talked about her love life, she told them about her ex and what happened between them, and somewhere along the whole share you life story Wizar had fallen asleep on the couch while Killer and Wizlover were sitting on beanbag chairs….

"Well I think I'm heading to bed…goodnight killer" Wizlover said yawning and rubbing her eye, Killer smiled and stood up and hugged her, which she returned

"well I can't stay over like these guys I have to get back to my apartment before Roxanne starts wondering where I am…good night and sweet dreams Wizlover" he said kissing her forehead and leaving towards the door, Wizlover watched him go sadly, she wanted to scream out please stay with me, but she knew better…she smiled a sad smile and walked to wards the door and yelled down the hall to the blonde

"You take care okay!?" she said waving, he turned back to her with a smile and waved back

"I will, you take care too…" he then disappeared around the corner, when she was sure she was gone she closed the door and slinked down with tears in her eyes, after 5 minutes she stood up and slowly made her way to her room turning off the lights and placing a blanket over her sleeping brother in the living room, and went to check on Ayumi who was fast asleep and facing the door, Shadow was fast asleep on the other side holding her as if she were a teddy bear, she smiled to her friend and her childhood friend and continued her sad walk to her room….hours seem to go by as she laid in her bed looking at the empty space next to her, wishing a certain blonde was laying there, but only to realize there isn't anyone there, she finally sobbed to herself, hiding her face in her pillow letting the sobs be muffled so not to wake anyone when suddenly her bedroom door opened she pretended to be asleep, but Ayumi's sleepy voice was heard and so were her footsteps as she walked towards Wizlover's bed and sat on the edge she placed a hand on Wizlover's back

"I know you're awake, and I know your crying, want to tell me what's wrong?" Wizlover sat up and hugged her friend sobbing into her arms,

"He loves someone already…." She mumbled, Ayumi hugged her and rubbed her friend's back soothingly

"awe sweetie you don't know if he really loves her…" she said trying to reassure her friend, to stop the waterworks, Wizlover shook her head "they've been together for a year Dreamy!" she said letting go and wiping her own tears, Ayumi sighed

"so what he's known you longer than that I don't think you should start assuming things unless you heard it from him, but that's just what I think…" she said getting up and tucking her friend in

"now you stop the tears because you don't know for sure if the reason your crying is even true…now get some sleep, and promise me no more tears until you hear it from him…" she said her eyes half closed, as she left the room, Wizlover sighed and wiped her tears as she looked to the ceiling

"You know your friend is right, you shouldn't cry over something you don't know is true or not…" a male voice said leaning against the door frame, Wizlover froze, and then she suddenly heard a deep laugh

"before you start thinking your dreaming your not…I really am standing right here, I called shadow's cell phone and Ayumi was the one who answered she let me in…." Killer said walking over to the bed and grabbing Wizlover into his arms and wiping the one tear that slipped down her cheek he smiled and kissed her forehead,

"I lied about Roxanne…" he whispered, she looked at him strangely….

"huh?" she said aloud, he smiled

"Roxanne is my ex-girlfriend from a year ago, I guess you can say that I was afraid you already had a boyfriend so I came up with telling you me and Roxanne were still together but were not, we broke it off because I wasn't in love with her and she was jealous of the girl I was in love with…." He said leading her on, Wizlover looked at him actually relieved that he didn't have a girlfriend

"who are you in love with?" she asked looking into his blue eyes….

"that is something for me to know and for you to find out…" he teased, she playfully glared and hit him with a pillow…

"whatever next thing I know you're gay and in love with shadow or my brother" she muttered, killer smirked

"hey you never know I might be" he said joking around with her she turned to him her eyes widening, but then she saw the teasing smile on his lips she then smacked him in the head…

"oh shut up and stop messing with my head!" she said getting under her blanket and laying down to go to sleep, he smiled and got up about to leave the room and sleep in the living room on the recliner, but Wizlover sat up and stared at him

"Killer could you stay with me?" she asked looking to the side of the room, killer crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk

"is little Wizlover scared of the monsters in the closet?" he said with a baby accent remembering when they were kids and she use to be afraid of monsters and he would be the one to sleep next to her and hold her close…she stuck her tongue out at him…

"no! I just…." She left the sentence hanging with a blush in her cheeks she just shook her head and laid down again, killer just laughed and went to lay down next to her…he smiled at her while she smiled at him, he then opened his arms waiting for her to get closer, which she did and they both fell asleep in each others arms…and Wizlover got to re-live one of her favorite childhood memories, and one of her deepest wishes…

End to chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: pay-back c [=

[[Click]] flash, it was early the next day and Wizlover had been awaken by a sudden flash and the sound of a camera clicking….it took her a moment before she realized (wait a click flash…) her thoughts were left unfinished as she automatically sat up in her bed and opened her eyes to see Ayumi leaning on her door frame holding a camera, a smirk on her face…Wizlover glared at her and was about to tackle her, which wasn't such a good idea because well someone was still holding her….she looked at Ayumi who lifted up the camera again about to take a picture…she gave Ayumi a look that said don't you dare take it….Ayumi just stuck her tongue out., since Wizlover was in Killer's arms and he was holding her tight, and her sudden movement had caused killer to hold onto her even tighter, and since she was sitting up his face was close to her *cough*back*cough[[if you get my point]], Ayumi placed the camera down and looked at her friend teasingly

"So what did you two do last night?" she taunted, Wizlover took a deep breath poked Killer in the ribs causing him to let go and touch his side in his sleep, she then turned to Ayumi whose eyes widen (uh oh!) Ayumi thought as her friend was about to jump at her the very moment Wizlover jumped; killer sat up and tackled her causing both to fall on the ground, with killer's face in Wiz lover's chest, and a loud thud could be heard in the living room, and killer was still fast asleep.

Wizar who was asleep on the couch had suddenly sat up thinking their was an earth quake, but looked around the room to see everything was still hanging on the walls, and picture frames were still on the counters so he sighed laid back down again. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard skin slapping skin…his eyes widen and got up when he realized the sound came from his sister's room.

On his way down the hall he ran into shadow: who looked like he was just waking up, "hey morning shadow, what was that noise coming from Wiz lover's room?" Wizar asked, shadow looked at him a moment rubbed his eye, then shrugged "I don't know I just woke up, thought there was an earthquake maybe she and Ayumi are joking around or something…" shadow yawned and walked into the bathroom, Wizar watched as his friend's back disappeared behind the white door leading to the bathroom, he then continued his way to his sister's room to see the door wide open and a bright flash came from inside, then just as he was about to look into the room, Ayumi ran out laughing holding a camera. And he heard his sister scream Ayumi's name followed by a threat, just as he was about to go into the room he was tackled by an anger looking Wizlover, whose eyes were searching for her prey, she then stood up not even noticing she was on top of her brother, who looked to be dizzy cause he hit his head.

She then ran into Ayumi's room to see her friend sitting there calmly typing something down, she was about to strangle her friend around the neck from behind when "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER'S ROOM WITH OUT A SHIRT!!!" they both turned their heads sharply to the door and Shadow's head popped out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth which dropped when they all heard Wizar yell.. Wizlover was now the one who was thinking (uh-oh) the three rushed to Wiz lover's room to see Killer still fast asleep with a big hand print on his cheek from Wizlover slapping him, and Wizar holding him up in the air….the three's eyes widen "WIZAR PUT HIM DOWN!" Wizlover yelled to her brother, whose eyes looked pissed, Shadow and Ayumi took one look at the siblings then looked at each other and snuck out of the room…

Wizlover heard them leave (oh great leave me to deal with my brother) from the kitchen Ayumi heard Wizlover and Wizar talking calmly, and she assumed Killer was awake cause she heard his sleepy voice, Shadow came out of the bathroom completely fresh and walked into the kitchen taking one glance down the hall, then looked at Ayumi "you think Wizar is calm now?" Ayumi asked frying some bacon, Shadow shrugged "if he's not we should put some sleeping powder in his food to knock him out…" he said setting the table, Ayumi laughed "yeah smarty where are we going to get sleeping powder?" she asked while placing the eggs on a plate, shadow stopped to think "don't you have sleeping pills we could crush up?" Ayumi looked at him funny…then just shook her head "why would we have sleeping pills?" just as shadow was about to respond Wizar and the other two followed "why are you guys talking about sleeping pills?" he asked suspiciously looking at the two, shadow looked at Ayumi who thought of something "well he was asking if I had sleeping medication for his violent hamster.." shadow nodded "yeah it's been chewing it's cage at night and I want it to sleep…" wizar looked between the two then sat down "I didn't know you had a hamster" he said Shadow sighed "there are something that people don't need to know…" Wizlover looked at Shadow "why are you making it sound like having a hamster is a big secret?" she wanted to get him back for leaving, shadow looked at Ayumi, who sighed "alright the medication isn't for his hamster, it's for him he can't sleep at night…" shadow was going to agree when he realized what she said, he then glared at her…she shrugged, the three nodded easily believing that lie…they all sat down and ate breakfast…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Random mistakes

[[a/n: 4:34 a.m.]]

That afternoon Wizlover and Ayumi were driving around Tokyo in her black FD, sunroof open. When they had reached a stop light, Ayumi opened the storage trunk behind Wizlover's seat and placed a set of pictures on her lap…the weight of something being placed on her lap was enough to snap Wizlover out of her thoughts as she looked down into her lap to see a picture of her and killer fast asleep she picked up the pictures and looked through all of them, they looked peaceful and content in every shot, except the last few, after she flipped through all the pictures she turned to Ayumi who focused her eyes on the road in front of her as she continued driving on the express highway,

"why are you giving them to me?" she asked her friend who glanced at her from the corner of her eyes as she looked between her and the road,

"well I thought you'd want them, and plus I just woke up earlier than usual and when I went to check on you I saw a Kodak moment that I knew you'd want to see so I took the pictures but on the last few you woke up, they went from content to crazy…" Ayumi said calmly as she looked in her right hand mirror for approaching vehicles, seeing none she then changed lanes towards the exit. Wizlover looked at them again then placed them in her bag as Ayumi pulled up at the café they were going to meet the guys at.

They entered the café to notice the guys not there, so they just decided to order something cold since it was hot out side, they sat there talking, when suddenly a group of guys walked up to them Ayumi looked at Wizlover who smile,

"hey me and my friend noticed you two beautiful girls were alone mind if we join you?" the two girls continued to smile sweetly and let the boys have a seat,

"so it's the first time I've seen you around hear cutie.." the boy whispered in Ayumi's face, who glared at him

"ever heard of a mint?" she said moving away from him, he then placed his hand over his mouth an breathed into it then smelt it noticing Ayumi was right, he excused himself to the bathroom, meanwhile his friend placed an arm on Wizlover's shoulder she smiled sweetly at him, closer look [[vision of an angel, thoughts of a demon]]

"am I your girlfriend?" she asked, Ayumi looked for something in her bag, the boy smiled charmingly

"you could be…" he suggested, Wizlover smirked and sharply elbowed him in the ribs causing him to hug his ribs, she then kicked him out of the seat…

"if you want me as your girlfriend go get me another iced mocha!" she said, the boy nodded when the two boys were gone Ayumi handed something to Wizlover and they poured it into the two boys coffee….and then smiled like everything was okay.

When the boy who was hitting Ayumi came back from the bathroom he sat down next to Ayumi who was pretending to read a monthly manga magazine, he smiled at her and took a sip of his coffee, she watched from the corner of her eyes, he finished his whole mug then scooted closer to her, running his hand up and down her arm, she started a count down in her head as the substance that she and Wizlover put in his drink started to take affect, she hoped it would hurry up because if it didn't she seriously was going to make sure this guy couldn't have children or touch anything or anyone ever again…Wizlover's little admirer had returned with her drink, then took a seat next to her…finish the rest of his own drink, Wizlover made sure she kept her distance…

"you know if you were my girlfriend I'd treat you very well" Wizlover just looked at Ayumi who mouthed 5 seconds to her from behind her Magazine, Wizlover turned to him

"well you see I don't date desperate guys and I could be your girlfriend, but I don't want to be have a nice nap…" he looked at her strangely when suddenly he sat there eyes closed, Ayumi laughed then stood up her admirer had long since passed out even before the substance could take affect she got impatient she hit him at his pressure point and there you go out as a light…the two girls left before the café employees noticed..

Once they walked out of the café another set of male voices were heard

"what are you two girls doing alone, waiting for someone?" the voices asked Ayumi and Wizlover sighed really annoyed they quickly turned around and hit the boys, once the hit connected they realized who the boys were X_X (Oops) they both thought as they looked at each other then to Shadow and Killer who just got punched in the face [[sorry it was random]] Ayumi placed a hand on shadow's back and helped him up

"I'm so sorry" she said, shadow squinted his eyes a bit

"I think I might be going blind" he said waving his hands around trying to get every thing around him stable, Ayumi's eyes widen she started to panic she led him to a chair and placed a wet cloth on his eyes

"Omg I'm so sorry!!!" then shadow started to laugh, it took Ayumi a moment to realize he was only joking about going blind, she glared and tackled him and they both fell onto the floor, shadow stopped laughing and was now in pain his back had hit the hard cement, Ayumi just sat there in a stubborn mood, Shadow pretty much recovered fast and sat up

"you mind getting off?" he asked, she just glared at him

"No! you tricked me" she said crossing her arms like a little kid, which made him laugh

"if you don't get off, I'll make you" he said in between chuckles, Ayumi just stuck her tongue out at him

"and how do you think you'd do that?" she asked, he leaned closer to her face, causing Ayumi's eyes to widen

"I could kiss you…" he whispered, Ayumi froze (is he serious he just met me yesterday!) She thought over and over while shadow's thoughts were somewhere close to that (something is definitely wrong with me, do I really want to kiss her?) those thoughts went through their minds.

After Wizlover's fist made contact with Killer's face he flew back a bit, his face throbbing from pain while Wizlover pretended like it wasn't her fault,

"aren't you going to apologize?" killer asked trying to stop the throbbing pain, Wizlover looked away

"why should I you snuck up on me and you can't blame me for self defense" she said, Killer shook his head

"well now you know I'm not some kidnapper or rapist mind at least apologizing?" he said knowing her for years he knew she felt bad, but she didn't want to seem gullible to him so instead he approached her and embraced her from behind, Wizlover's eyes widen she turned to look at him

"if you don't apologize I'll…." Killer's sentence was left hanging as he stared into her brown eyes, Wizlover looked at him wanting to hear the ending to his threat

"you'll what?" she asked he continued to stare are her, their lips grew closer and closer then suddenly

"what the hell are you four doing just staring at each other?? Did you guys become paralyzed or something?" Wizar asked looking at the four college students strangely the four noticed their awkward positions and then split apart faster than a bullet xD. The guys had taken the girls on a tour around downtown Tokyo so they knew where the university was and all the other places they needed to know about and their locations.

End to chapter 5

Eh?? Pretty random on some parts probably what I get for not sleeping for over a day I guess well am really sleepy it's not that good cause it needs work and now it's 6:02 AM XDD imma get some sleep ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: moments

[[A/N: well I know I'm sleepy but this idea will probably disappear when I go to sleep so I want to get it down…]]

It's been a whole term since first term started and second term was going to start soon and they had been busy and now it was winter time and the girls were cleaning the apartment and setting some holiday spirit into the bare white walls of their home…Wizlover and Killer were closer than ever no confession yet but something was telling Wizlover something was going to happen soon, Ayumi and Shadow are pretty close, and no they haven't started dating yet there are times they acted like it, Wizar had been disappearing lately and kept canceling to join them in their group get together…

"Hey Wiz are we putting up a mistletoe?" Ayumi asked pulling out a little green ornament that was traditional in almost every Christmas celebration, Wizlover looked down at her friend from her place on the ladder placing the lights up,

"ha-ha do you even have to ask it's Christmas tradition we have to put it up," she said hammering another hook into the ceiling to hold a strand of lights, Ayumi looked at the green ornament again then remembered her family back home her brother use to always put the plant on the door and tried to shove Ayumi under it with a random guy, but it never worked, she smiled then took a stool and opened the front door so she could hang it up there but she slipped and was about to fall if it wasn't for a certain guy arriving on time…[[lol it's Kevin!! xD jus kidding]] she smiled

"thanks shadow ^-^" she said standing up when he put her down, he laughed

"what are you doing anyway?" he asked looking at her supplies trying to figure out what she was doing, she laughed nervously

"I was trying to put a hook up so I could hang the mistletoe but slipped guess you can say I'm a little clumsy" she said he smiled at her and helped her put the hook in place.

Once Wizlover got the lights to look perfect she then looked for the last nail she needed to make the ceiling light pattern look complete,

"argh where is it" she muttered, she was about to get another nail, when a palm was placed in her face and in the center of the palm was the nail she was looking for, she traced the arm with her eyes to it's owner to see killer standing there with a smile, she returned the smile and took the nail and finished her job, once completed she smiled and stood next to killer who placed his arm around her shoulder

"good work Wizlover" he said kissing her forehead which was like a habit for him now. (I really want to kiss her lips) he thought, then realized what he just thought and shook his head, (no she only thinks of me as a friend) he told himself trying to convince himself to stop thinking of his best friend like that, he was broken out of his thought when Ayumi and Shadow came to join them

"so what's next girls?" Killer asked, Wizlover laughed

"well we don't need a tree yet, but we have a lot of errands that need to be done by today so we got to split in two and me and Ayumi each have our own list of things" Wizlover explained while Ayumi went to grab her list, Shadow looked at Wizlover

"so whose going with who?" he asked not really sure, but he knew it was going to be the same as usual his partner was always Ayumi yet he felt like asking anyway when the answer was obvious

"usual partners right?" killer said, Wizlover nodded looking her list over not really paying attention to the boys question.

Ayumi then came out of her room with a beige winter coat "let's go so we can get all this done…" she said smiling, the other three returned the smile and they walked out the door, Wizlover went to ride in Killer's Jeep, and Ayumi chose to drive the Mazda 6 since it had enough space for everything, and shadow didn't really complain about cars anyway they head to the grocery store while Wizlover and Killer had to go to the bakery.

[[Add ins]]

Shadow and Ayumi joke around at the store

Wizlover nd Killer talk about wedding cakes cause they noticed it on the window xD

And they find out why wizar keeps disappearing


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Groceries and Consciences XD

"What does that list of yours say now?" Shadow asked looking at Ayumi's list as they walked down one of the many isles, Ayumi looked at the shelves not really listening to shadow who was having a hard time reading Ayumi's list because she wrote it to small, then suddenly the cart stopped and Shadow who wasn't really looking where he was going just followed the direction of the cart, ran into a stack of boxes filled with Cans of tomato sauce, Ayumi suddenly turned from the shelves of pasta to see Shadow sitting on the floor, she looked at him strangely

"Shadow what are you doing on the floor? Are you tired or something?" she asked Shadow glared at the boxes then turned to Ayumi who was looking at him funny,

"Yeah am fine, I just walked into a stack of stupid boxes…" he said a little angry, Ayumi tried not to laugh, shadow stood up and whacked Ayumi in the head with a stick of bread….Ayumi stopped and rubbed her head, instead of hitting shadow back she took the bread from him and put it on top of the boxes of Cans shadow took on a confused look

"why did you put the bread down?" Ayumi turned to him with a glare

"do you know how hard that was someone might break their teeth!" she said in a serious tone, shadow then sweat dropped and almost fell anime style

"I just whacked you in the head and you complain about bread you seriously are a strange girl" he said shaking his head then he looked up to see Ayumi no where around (what the hell where did she go she was just here) he thought continuing down the isle to reach the end he looked both ways

"oh great now which way do I go?" he said to him self since he saw no sign of the purple haired girl, after a moment he took a wild guess and turned left going down the grain isle since he thought Ayumi went to get a different bread Stick, he should have gone Right Ayumi was in the Vegetables section looking for fresh produce for the Italian dinner. When shadow finally reached the produce Section Ayumi was on the other end of the store looking in the dairy section.

After continuing his aimless search for the purple haired girl, he was just about to give up when someone whacked him in the back of the head with something hard, he slowly turned around to see Ayumi standing their holding a fresh sugar cane [[yeah these things are good, but hard as hell like bamboo]]

"where the hell have you been?" she asked her tone serious, Shadow rubbed the back of his head

"what the hell do you mean where the hell have I been!? I was looking for you!" he said loudly Ayumi's face looked like this -_-

"well it's obvious where I was" she said poking him with the sugar cane, which he snatched out of her hand

"then where were you?" Shadow asked looking at the sugar cane, Ayumi sighed

"were at a supermarket where else would I be, I was looking for the ingredients on my list" Shadow sweat dropped again

"I know that stupid, but I looked everywhere for you checked the isles more than twice and it's not suppose to be that hard to find a short purple haired girl!" he said annoyed and irritated, Ayumi snatched the Sugar cane from him and whacked him with it, he glared at her

"what the hell was that for?" he asked, she shrugged

"payback" he sighed -_-

"your slow" she whacked him again, he looked at her while covering his head

"now what was that for?" he asked, she shrugged

"just felt like hitting you" he glared and snatched it from her and placed it in the cart, during there whole argument they didn't notice the small little girl who was looking at them holding her mom's hand, she and her mother then lined up behind the crazy pair

"momma" she said getting her mother's attention while Ayumi and Shadow just looked at each other, her mother looked at her

"what is it darling?" her mother asked with a smile, the little girl just let go of her mother's hand, shaking her head

"never mind momma" she said walking towards Ayumi and Shadow, with her mother watching, she then tugged Ayumi's hand, to get the purple haired girls attention

"what is it?" Ayumi asked turning to the little girl with a smile. The little girl smiled back,

"is he your boyfriend?" the little girl asked referring to the black haired teen, Ayumi's eyes widen, and shadow pretended like he didn't hear the question, but listened while glancing once in awhile through the corner of his eye, Ayumi shortly recovered from her shock, she gave a nervous laugh

"ha-ha no he's not my boyfriend, why do you say that sweetie?" she asked the small girl, the little girl gave her a toothy grin, with one of her teeth missing

"you two look very cute together, and you remind me of my big sister and her boyfriend," Ayumi looked at shadow, who avoided eye contact, Ayumi huffed and crossed her arms, as the little girl's mother took her daughter and apologized for her daughter's false assumptions Ayumi smiled and said it was okay. After they had paid for the groceries and were loading the stuff into the car, Ayumi asked shadow something he expected her to ask

"why didn't you say anything in there?" she asked handing him the bags one by one, he stopped for a moment and looked at her

"isn't it obvious why I didn't say anything?" he said still not looking at her, Ayumi looked at the ground wondering why he was acting funny and what he meant when he said isn't it obvious.

After awhile she still didn't get it so she sighed and just gave it up and they both got into the car, the ride back to where they had to meet Wizlover and Killer was a silent and quiet one. Shadow would look at Ayumi every now and then, and noticed she was looking out the window, not really glancing at him (wonder if I should tell her what I meant) he thought to himself as he continued to drive, Ayumi then picked up her bag from the floor and grabbed her cell-phone looking for a specific number, then pressed dial, Shadow watched from the corner of his eyes curious to who she was calling, the assumed it was Wizlover, but the way she began to talk to the person wasn't the same way she would usually talk her friend,

"Well tell him he has to come, what do you mean he said he was busy doing something else?" Ayumi spoke into the phone, if you knew her then you'd notice her anger was building up the way her tone started to change. Shadow stopped watching and just listening while paying attention to the road. Ayumi then sighed deeply

"fine I'll come home for the holidays and ask him myself….he can't just break his promise, well I have to go bye" she then hung up and looked out the window, Shadow had just parked in the parking lot of the place that they all decided to meet up, he noticed the sad look on her face, sure he's known her for a couple months now and there were times she was sad, but this time this sad seemed more depressing. He placed his hand on her shoulder, just by his touch she automatically turned to him he could tell she was going to cry, because her eyes were more watery than usual…

He looked at her with concerned, she gave him a weak smile "hey why you looking at me like that?" she asked sniffling a little bit with a smile, he shook his head

"Stop acting like you don't want to cry, and you know why I'm looking at you like this because I'm worried about you…isn't that how guys are when they care about someone?" he asked (hopefully she gets it this time) he thought, Ayumi looked at him blankly for a moment before she finally realized what he meant (is he trying to say he likes me?) she asked herself silently, Shadow saw the way her eyes changed from one emotion to the next (see I knew she wasn't a baka) he silently laughed, Ayumi stared into his eyes

"hold on let me just ask you directly, do you mean you like me like me?" she asked her eyes no longer watery and the sadness he saw was gone, now it was blank as if she suddenly shielded her emotions from him so he couldn't tell how she was feeling, Shadow covered his face and nodded, Ayumi smiled like a kid who just got a lollipop she then hugged him

"I like you too!" she said (-_- I think she thought I liked her as just a friend) Shadow thought to himself as Ayumi let him go and ran out of the car, (you know you should tell her now and make sure she understands you) said a voice in shadow's head (what the fuck who are you?) he asked, the voice started to laugh (isn't it obvious I'm you, it's called a conscience buddy) the voice said teasing him, shadow glared at the steering wheel, just as he was about to curse aloud, Ayumi's worried face suddenly appear 2 inches away from him, that surprised him and caused him to lean back in surprise and hit his head on the top of the car,

"Don't scare me like that!" he hissed rubbing his head, Ayumi just looked at him strangely, it started to get to him

"why are you…." His sentenced was stopped because Ayumi had kissed him, then pulled away before he could recover, Ayumi smiled

"you looked cute there, but now your mean again…" she laughed walking away towards the mall building, (go get her back) the voice in his head yelled, Shadow responded something he didn't really expect (I don't need a conscience to tell me what to do.) he thought as he got out of the car and went after Ayumi….

End to chapter 7: I would have finished this last night but mother forced me to sign off so I had to finish it when I got home from school which wasn't so bad…next is yours and Killer's chapter ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bakery Wedding

"would that be all miss?" a male boy around 18 asked from behind the counter of a bakery, Wizlover smiled

"yeah that's about it" she said looking around for killer to find him sitting at one of the tables with his leg on top of his other and his hair messily spikes as he smiled at her, then looked back at his cell-phone checking on his virtual planner, to Wizlover he looked like an angel his blonde hair was being lit by the rays of sunlight that seeped through the window and making him look as if he had a halo, his short sleeve button down shirt was only half way buttoned while a dark blue muscle shirt hugged his torso underneath, she was snapped out of her little day dream when the boy behind the counter tapped her shoulder, she slowly turned around and smiled

"yes sorry what were you saying?" she asked since she didn't hear the words he said before, he smiled

"your order should be done in half an hour or so…" the boy announced going to the back to tell the chefs her order, once Wizlover saw the boy vanish into the back she figured he had informed her everything she need so she went to go sit with killer,

"So what did you decide on?" Killer asked placing his cell-phone back into his right chest pocket, Wizlover smiled "well since momma is coming over I decided to order her favorite" she said happily, Killer laughed slightly and shook his head

"sometimes I just don't know about you…" he said with a smile, Wizlover looked at him for a minute they stared at each other silently, until

"MISS your order is done, it seems we had made one earlier" the boy said placing a cake box on the counter in a bag that said

"thank you" Wizlover sighed and walked up to the counter and took a hold of the bag while the boy bowed his head slightly and thanked her for shopping there. Killer laughed when he saw the irritated look on Wizlover's face she came over and Killer stood up the two walked out of the bakery with killer's arm around Wizlover's shoulder on the way out they noticed a catering service, but that wasn't what caught their eyes oh no it was the wedding cakes on display they walked closer to the window to take a look.

"Awe that one is so pretty!" Wizlover said pointing to one that had light blue and white icing and the typical décor on top of a wedding cake but what attracted killer to it was instead of an angel flying above the newly weds on the cake it was a baby blue dragon [[weird yet it sound awesome]]

"this would so be the cake I would want on my wedding!" Wizlover said practically about to jump up and down, killer laughed

"yeah same here" suddenly then a lady from inside the store saw them looking at the cake and came out she smiled

"do you have any questions about our designs?" she asked politely, Wizlover smiled

"yeah what made you guys put a dragon on top of the bride and groom?" she asked happily and curious, the lady laughed

"my grand daughter had designed that one when she was a child and since she had recently graduated culinary school she decided to bring it to life, would you and your fiancée be interested in ordering it?" the lady asked, Wizlover blushed and Killer's eyes widen as he almost choked on his gum

"WHAT were not getting married were not even together!!" Wizlover said, Killer remained silent looking at the lady like she had two heads. The lady only laughed at them once her laughter died down she looked at them with a knowing look

"I am sorry my mistake but to me and almost everyone around you, you both look like a couple and everyone can feel the chemistry between you both, it might not be easy to see, but everyone can most certainly feel it, maybe someday you two will end up together." She announced going back into the store.

Once she was gone from their sight Killer looked at Wizlover who was looking away because she didn't want him to see her blush, but he wrapped his arms around her waist

"why do you keep trying to hide your blush from me?" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath on the sensitive skin of her ear caused her to redden even more "I'm not blushing" she tried to say, but ended up just whispering it because her voice had seem to run and hide, Killer laughed he was holding her so close to him she could feel the vibration of his laugh in his chest

"Wizlover you know how awhile back you asked me who I was in love with?" killer said still holding her, Wizlover only nodded not being able to trust her voice around him,

"have you figured out who she is yet?" he asked looking at their reflection in the tinted sliding door, she sadly shook her head, killer only smiled and turned her around, which surprised her, she was about to shoot an outburst but was stopped when she felt something soft on her lips, her eyes widen in surprised then closed them, after a while they pulled away

"the person I've found myself loving has always been the girl right next to me, I didn't show it because I was afraid you'd dislike the age difference and that you would find someone you'd love, so I gave you time to find love, but I watched you for so long, it never appeared like it but I did and since it's been awhile since you've had a boyfriend and you said it yourself you love someone you can never have, but can I be that someone?" killer asked placing her bangs behind her ears, Wizlover smiled and hugged him

"you were always the guy I wanted, but all these older girls liked you I didn't think you'd ever notice me I thought I was just your friends little sister." She cried, Killer sshh'd her and rubbed her back

"no you were so much more to me than just my friend's little sister you were my angel you stood out from all the rest, I don't need anyone but you nor do I want anyone but you." He whispered she was so happy at the moment.

They were now on the way to meet shadow and Ayumi the car ride there was a happy one Killer held Wizlover's hand once they got out of the car, they walked to the food court to find Ayumi sitting on Shadow, they were arguing about something, Wizlover and Killer sighed

"typical them" they muttered the same time, Ayumi then noticed the two walking over "hey guys!" she said happily shadow covered his ears, Ayumi whacked him in the head

"hey I didn't scream that loud!" he just laughed

"I know I was joking geez" Ayumi glared at him "meany" he just held her and then acted like a little kitty

"I'm sorry" she thought he looked cute so she forgave him, Killer and Wizlover watched Amused at the sight of the two,

"did something happen between you two while me and killy where at the bakery?" Wizlover asked smiling like a Cheshire cat, Ayumi stuck her tongue out "maybe, maybe not, what about you?? Huh I see you guys holding hands" Wizlover blushed and killer pulled Wizlover into his arms "yeah she's now officially mine!" he said making her blush even more, Shadow rolled his eyes

"what ever killer good luck telling wizar your dating his baby sister…" he muttered, Killer smirked

"what's the matter shadow sad you still haven't confessed your little affections towards a certain girl?" he teased, before shadow could shout a curse Ayumi kissed him then pulled away

"no foul language mister or Wizzy's momma going to wash your mouth out again" Ayumi said smiling, Wizlover smiled thinking to herself "this term is going to be an awesome one."

End to chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: going home

After their mall shopping, the girls headed back to the apartment in Ayumi's FD since the boys both went home to get ready, since they were going to have dinner at the girls' apartment, when Ayumi started to boil the water to place that pasta in, the home phone rang furiously and since Wizlover was in the shower she lowered the temperature on the stove so not to over cook the noodles and picked up the phone

"hello Ayumi speaking" she said into the phone the voice she heard next almost made her drop the phone

"you are coming home for the holidays no discussion if I do not see you here with our family I will go over there and drag you back here and you won't be able to continue your schooling there." The voice was strict and serious, Ayumi looked down sadly

"yes mother…." She muttered, the woman on the phone hung up, Wizlover came out of the bathroom with drying her hair with a yellow towel, just in time to see Ayumi place the phone down,

"who was it?" she asked, Ayumi continued to look down as she walked towards the kitchen muttering something Wizlover knew wasn't a good thing _"my mother…." _

The whole time Ayumi was cooking in the kitchen she kept a smile on, but Wizlover being her friend since high school knew her friend was hiding something from her, she had asked why her mother called but Ayumi didn't answer her and said

"let's just drop it, she was just checking up on me." But Wizlover had met Ayumi's mother she was a horrible person she was constantly bossing her children around and trying to run their lives, only a few had gotten out of her grasp and one happened to be Ayumi, because her uncle had the custody over Ayumi ever since her father died, Ayumi's brothers and sisters where of different fathers the only reason Ayumi had to live with her mother for half her life was because her uncle was abroad studying for his doctoral. Wizlover was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the intercom knowing exactly who it was she buzzed the boys up, only to find her brother missing yet again. Shadow went into the kitchen to check up on Ayumi, she smiled at him he smiled and hugged her, she kissed him and they helped each other cook.

Killer and Wizlover decided to set the table for dinner when suddenly Wizar's voice was heard over the intercom

"Hey sis sorry I'm late." He said Ayumi was closer to the buzzer so she buzzed him up, once the table was set, they heard a knock at the door, killer went to answer it only to see Wizar standing there holding hands with a very pretty girl with long black hair and gray eyes

"hey guys this is my girlfriend Mika" he said introducing her the four stood there in shock for a minute then the two girls recovered and hugged her

"hey mika nice to meet you, my name is Wizlover and this is my friend Ayumi" Wizlover said pointing to her friend then looking at her brother, Killer nudged him in a teasing way shadow just looked at everyone and went back into the kitchen with no care in the world who the girl was, Ayumi followed him.

After dinner, Ayumi was in the kitchen washing the dishes with shadow's help Wizar and Mika were in the living room watching a movie, While Killer and Wizlover went on a moonlight stroll down the street or around the block.

"Hey killer back when we were younger why did you always protect me and pick me up whenever I tripped even if it was mainly my fault?" Wizlover asked hugging his arm as they walked together under the star filled sky, Killer laughed

"because I loved you weirdo wasn't it obvious?" he said looking into her eyes then slowly pulled her in front of him and kissed her they kissed under the light of a street lantern and the light of the stars, they pulled away

"everyday I love you more and more" he whispered. She smiled "I love you too"

Ayumi was washing the dishes while Shadow sat on the counter watching her

"why are you so quite?" he asked but she didn't look at him she kept her eyes focused on the plate she was washing, he jumped down and held her around the waist and placed his head on her shoulder

"you know the more you stare at it, it just might break" he whispered his voice filled with humor, Ayumi seemed to snap out of the little daze she was in when she felt his breath on her ear she turned her head slightly

"what were you saying?" she asked placing the plate into the dishwasher, he shook his head and turned off the water and pulled her to him

"what's on your mind?" he asked just holding her, Ayumi placed her hand on top of his "it's nothing you should have to worry about, just that my mother had called earlier" she said leaning into his embrace, unknown to the two killer and Wizlover had come back and were watching from the door.

Shadow was confused [[why was Ayumi acting funny, and what is wrong with her mother?]] He thought to himself as he held her but no answer seem to come to mind so he decided to ask

"what happened between you and your mother?" he whispered sitting down in a chair and pulling her into his lap, Ayumi kept her head down

"she is a bitch, who seduced my father after a race and thus I was created, but since dad died she's treated me like her little slave until recently she realized ,my father's money in his will was only for me, my brothers and sisters have different fathers from me, and my uncle is the one who has obtained the custody of me since I turned 18 I chose to live with him." Ayumi whispered, she left out the fact her mother wanted her home for the holidays she decided not to tell any of them because she planned to come back before Christmas to surprise them.

Wizlover watched sadly, Wizar could overhear them from the living room, what shadow didn't know was Ayumi and Wizlover were childhood friends from the past, but Ayumi moved away when her father died, it seems shadow doesn't remember that far back, neither did killer, but Wizlover and Wizar recognized her, and they knew her history very well. After they all hanged out in the living room they all went to sleep, Killer and Wizlover stayed in her room, shadow and Ayumi in hers while Wizar decided to stay in the living room because mika had fallen asleep on the couch in his lap.

Somewhere in the middle of the night Ayumi turned on her laptop and ordered a plane ticket and started to pack her things, some where along the way she didn't notice shadow watching her, until she had finished and sat by the window, he embraced her from behind

"where are you going?" he asked his voice was somewhat tired, Ayumi looked at him sadly

"you weren't suppose to wake up, but tomorrow I'm on a plane back to Okinawa my mother wants me home, I'm only planning to stay for awhile but I promise to come back to you before the holidays" she whispered but before she could continue shadow just kissed her.

The next morning before anyone could wake up Ayumi left through the door loaded her stuff into the back of her rx7 and drove to the airport, she took one last look at Tokyo as she boarded the plan "see you guys when I get back…." She whispered

End to chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mothers

It's been two weeks since Ayumi had went home and she was currently hating ever minute she had to spend with her mother, "AYUMI!" a woman called form downstairs she rolled her eyes she hated the squeaky voice her sister in law had

"I'm coming Hanna" she yelled down the stairs she then heard her mother

"Ayumi I don't like the tone you answered your sister in be more polite," Ayumi mimicked her with her face she flipped her mother's back off then went downstairs only to be introduced to another male guest -_- he started to charm her automatically Ayumi glared at him

"go suck a cows nuts and leave me the fuck alone…" she hissed at him her eyes narrowed to slits they seemed to change into a demented purple color like she had cat like eyes,

"MOTHER! Ayumi is doing it yet again!" Hanna yelled when she saw her sister in law scaring yet another suitor, Ayumi turned to her sister and smirked at her

"you a little mommy's girl such a kiss ass what you going to do next give mommy head if she ask for it…" Hanna glared at her

"get out of my house!" she yelled, Ayumi snickered

"I don't think so little sister in law, this is my house I can easily kick you out of my properties and take you back to the whore house you came from…" Ayumi said with a deadly tone,

"AYUMI!" Ayumi rolled her eyes and turned to her mother

"what is it mother?" she said politely while calling her a bitch under her breath,

"Why must you taunt your sister and be so rude to our guest." Ayumi crossed her arms

"I apologize mother, but FYI this isn't 'our' guest it is 'your' guest so leave my love life alone, because unlike you I don't marry any random man, and if you excuse me I have better things to do than hang out with this whore and this desperate young man." Ayumi muttered sarcastically as she walked back up the stairs. Kyoko watched her daughter walk up the stairs

"argh such a rude child!" she hissed while introducing herself to the young man apologizing for her eldest daughters rudeness.

While back in Tokyo Wizlover and Wizar were at the airport waiting for their mother's arrival "Wizlover are you sure mother said she was arriving today?" Wizar asked checking his watch and still no sign of their mother

"she said she'd be here are 7" Wizlover said checking her watch also it was already 9, they decided to give up and head back to the apartment, when they suddenly saw Shadow leaving the apartment ever since Ayumi went to Okinawa he's been a little on edge Wizar called to his friend "hey shadow!" the black haired boy looked up when he heard his name he waved to his friends and continued walking, the two walked up to the apartment door to hear squealing they automatically opened the door to see their mother standing their squeezing Killer's cheeks

"oh my Killer you've grown so much since I've last seen you" she said Killer looked at his girl friend and friend for help, Wizar broke down laughing and Wizlover followed, then Mika came out of the bathroom and noticed Wizar and Wizlover's mother standing there in the living room squeezing killer's cheeks she smiled and bowed

"good morning ms. Nakamura [[made up a last name]]" Sakura turned to the girl standing before her and she smiled " I am guessing you are Mika the one who has captured my son's heart." Mika smiled "I believe so ma'am" she said.

Sakura laughed "now none of that ma'am stuff you can call me mom since I feel you might one day marry my son," hearing this Wizar began to blush and so did Mika, while Wizlover and killer laughed Sakura then looked around

"where is little Ayumi or Shadow?" she asked not seeing the purple haired girl or black haired boy anywhere, Shadow then walked in "I'm right here but Ayumi is in Okinawa with her mother" once hearing his voice Sakura squeezed his cheeks

"your even more taller than you were last time I saw you" Shadow stood there passive not really caring that Wizar and Wizlover's mom was squeezing his cheeks he missed his girlfriend and wanted more than anything for her to come back.

As the days went by Sakura enjoyed spending time with her two kids their partners and Shadow it wasn't until one day did a black limo parked in front of the apartment caught their attention, Sakura roller her eyes knowing exactly who was in the limo they walked up stairs but was stopped by a teenage boy around 18 step out of the limo he wore black slacks, black long sleeve button down shirt he had his hands in his pockets "are you friends of Ayumi Takahashi?" he asked his voice deep, they all nodded

"she isn't coming back her mother has sent me to retrieve her things," he said leaning against the limo calmly, Shadow glared at him his eyes turning a unnatural color red

"why isn't she coming back?" he hissed trying to hold back his anger, the boy smirked "it seems my sister is getting married, under her own free will" the boy said snobbishly Shadow was about to jump at him, but killer and Wizar held him back Wizlover glared

"look I want to hear this from Ayumi until then you are not aloud to come near our home!" she said angrily the boy shrugged

"suit yourself, oh and it's nice seeing you again shadow it's been a long time" the boy said driving away

Shadow looked after the limo in anger "what the hell does he mean nice seeing you again I never saw him in my life" Wizlover sighed

"Shadow Ayumi use to live in the same neighborhood as us when we were younger she was the little girl I was always with and that was her half brother Ryu, she moved away when her dad died, it must be to far back for you to remember, but she was there for a while when we were growing up" Wizlover said, Shadow looked at her then felt the after affect of the words Ryu said (she's getting married under her own free will) it repeated over and over in his head he just decided to go for a run, Wizlover and Wizar just let him go while they all went upstairs. Shadow Kept running until he reached his apartment only to see the light on, he went upstairs and unlocked his door he silently walked to his room to see a female's back she seemed to be looking at a picture on his bedside table,

"who are you and how did you get in?" the girl stood up, and turned to him, he was surprised it was Ayumi! He hugged her

"what are you doing here?" he asked, she smiled "I told you I would be back before the holidays didn't I?" he nodded, and then he remembered what the boy said

"Ayumi are you really getting married?" Ayumi looked down for a minute, he knew that meant something, he was about to get the wrong idea until he heard Ayumi laughing she looked up at him

"No I'm not getting married my mother tried to make me marry these random suitors she brought to the house, but I didn't love any of them….I wanted to get back to you" she whispered and he kissed her.

Back with the others at the apartment, they were all sitting in the living room and Sakura had decided she wanted to cook her home special dinner, when suddenly Wizlover noticed there was a message on her voice recorder she played it "hey guys it's Ayumi I'm at the airport just got off, I think I'll go visit shadow since I've missed him so much, and if my stupid brother comes by just ignore him my mother seems to want to wreck my life at the moment, but wizzy –sissy I know you know me better than that well love yah guys it's good to be back talk to you all later" then the line went dead, Wizlover smirked, Killer grinned, Wizar laughed "I bet shadow got one hell of a surprise" he said, then Sakura came out of the kitchen and whacked Wizar in the head "what did I tell you no foul language and hell is one of them!" wizar rubbed his head "Sorry mom my mistake" Sakura hmph'd and went back into the kitchen and Mika and Wizlover decided to help her cook tonight's dinner while the boys watched some action flick on T.V.

End chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Killer Secrets

The holidays were over and school was going back, Ayumi and Wizlover had decided to enjoy the last weekend of the holidays together before they had to go back, they had decided to go to the Akina Mountains to get some fresh air and Ayumi felt like drifting down some passes, and Wizlover who had shortly got into her best friend's sport had easily wanted to get some drifts down.

Meanwhile the boys had there own thing going on, Shadow had to get a paper done that he had been neglecting to do, when suddenly the phone ran he looked from his laptop to the phone, it continued to ring, he sighed and went to go pick it up placing his laptop on the living room coffee table, he looked at the area code of the number and noticed it was coming from the united states he looked at it confused but answered it any way

"hello?" he said into the phone a man had answered him

"hello is this Killer Nakamura?" the man asked Shadow looked at nothing in particular confused (why would killer be getting a phone call from the U.S.?) he asked himself

"no this is his room mate, he's out right now, but if you want I can write a message" Shadow said telling the man that his friend wasn't home, the man laughed

"okay sorry tell him Mr. Sato called he'll know what to do to contact me back, thank you" then the man hung up shadow looked at the phone for a minute then hung up and shrugged going back to his paper.

Killer leaned against the metal railing of the docks looking at the open see, he seemed to be in deep thought

"what am I going to tell them?" he whispered to the wind, the cars speeding past him from behind his black motorcycle to his right he continued looking out to the sea until someone tapped him on the shoulder, he snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see shadow standing right there leaning on his motorcycle

"hey some dude from the U.S. called you, he said you'd know how to reach him" shadow said telling his friend the message before he forgot, Killer nodded

"yeah he's a professor at one of the schools in U.S." Shadow looked at him confused

"why is he calling you?" Shadow asked leaning on the railing with his back to the sea but looking straight at his friend with a serious look, Killer sighed and turned his back to the sea as well

"I'm planning to continue my schooling until I get my masters and the professor is the guy from the school that accepted me" Killer said with a sad smile, Shadow noticed it "that's cool man, but why don't you sound so happy about it?" he asked still looking at his friend, Killer looked down sadly " nah I'm happy believe me I am…it's just.." Shadow then caught onto what Killer was sad about, "Wizlover?" Shadow voiced out, Killer nodded

"I know she'll be happy for me, but I don't want to leave her again, come on when we graduated high school and we came here to Tokyo U it was so painful to leave her but school had to come first everyday I always kept thinking if she found someone or something bad happened and stuff like that" Shadow listened to his friend understanding what he meant, he would feel the same if he would have to live Ayumi or if Ayumi had to leave and travel all the way to the U.S.

"and there is another thing…" Killer whispered shadow almost didn't hear but luckily he did he looked at his friend yet again "what is it?" Killer smirked somewhat, but looked at Shadow

"Well me and Wizlover's relationship has been getting pretty deep, and well I think something might happen soon, and if the consequence of what happens does happen I think I'll drop my scholarship just if that does happen." Shadow's eyes widen

"whoa! You guys sure move fast you've only been together a couple weeks…" he said shocked, Killer laughed at him "sure we've only been officially together for a couple weeks, but we've loved each other since we were kids and I wouldn't mind having a family, just as long as it's with her…" Shadow just laughed and thought of what would happen in the future of his and Ayumi's relationship.

[[Meanwhile with the girls….]]

They had drifted all the way to the top of the mountain and were now looking at the view of the city while sitting on the front part of their cars, Ayumi had her arms crossed, and Wizlover just sat there with her hands on each side of her

"Hey Ayumi can I ask you something?" she asked swinging her legs, Ayumi turned to her friend and smiled

"sure what's up?" she asked smiling, Wizlover blushed slightly "How far have you and shadow gotten in your relationship?" Ayumi started to cough almost falling off of her car

"Wha!? What do you mean how far have we gotten?" she asked completely surprised by the question, Wizlover laughed

"you know what I mean…" she said not wanting to repeat herself, Ayumi recovered from her shock "hmm the far we've gotten is frenching I think, why how far have you and killer gotten?" Wizlover's blush grew

"well you know how the other day I stayed at Killer and Shadow's apartment?" Ayumi nodded "yeah Shadow told me you did since I was worrying my ass off wondering where you were…"

Wizlover looked down still blushing "we were frenching and it somewhat almost got out of hands by the time we stopped I didn't have a shirt on anymore…" she said, Ayumi looked at her eyes wide and mouth open

"Are you Fucking Serious!?" she practically yelled when it finally sank in what Wizlover said "you guys only been dating a couple weeks and your that far?" Wizlover smiled

"yeah but we've been in love since kids, and plus if something happened I wouldn't mind loosing it to him." Ayumi shook her head

"hey I get the idea of loosing it to the guy you love, but hello we are still in school and if you got preggy you'd have to stop for a while" Ayumi explained to her friend, Wizlover nodded still smiling "I know but I'll keep going to school even if I did get pregnant and have a baby I'd still finish school, but just thinking about having a family with him makes my head fly around in the clouds." Ayumi smiled to her friend

"hey just as long as he promises to take care of your sweet bundle of joy you guys can go at it like rabbits I don't care I just don't want to hear anything nasty at night!" Ayumi said teasing her friend, Wizlover glared playfully at her friend flipping her off "hardy har-har Ayumi very fucking funny!"

The two laughed and decided to head back home, before it got too late because they had school the next day..

End to chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: One night

It was a Friday night and the sky was filled with clouds it was almost 7 pm that day, and Wizlover and Killer were out on the town on a date, while shadow and Ayumi just stayed at the boy's apartment watching a horror film.

"Man I think it's going to rain outside hopefully Wizlover and Killer get home okay…" Ayumi said looking out the window while her head was on shadow's lap and he was running his fingers through her hair

"mhm I bet there fine Ayumi stop worrying you forget Wizlover's favorite weather is when it rains." He said reassuring her while turning his head back to the movie, Ayumi sighed and turned her head so she could watched the movie

"I guess your right shadow" she whispered as they continued to watch the movie.

"Oh great it's going to rain…." Killer hissed under his breathe as he and Wizlover walked hand-in-hand from the ice cream parlor to her apartment, Wizlover laughed making Killer look at her "what's so funny?" he asked with a small smile She shook her head

"what's wrong with the rain? I love it!" she said happily, Killer sighed he had forgotten his girlfriend loved this weather, he then glanced at the sky seeing the dark storm clouds rolling in

"I think a thunderstorm is coming" he whispered with his head pointed towards the sky, Wizlover stopped laughing and looked at him looking at the sky, she wrapped her arms around his waist surprising him, he looked down and her and smile wrapping his own arms around her

"what's the hug for?" he said looking down at her, she titled her head up they were face to face, she smiled

"I just wanted to hug you…" they looked at each other even longer then suddenly small drops of rain started to pour on them, even the rain didn't distract them from staring into each others eyes and slowly their lips met.

After the movie, Ayumi sat up and just stared at shadow who had fallen asleep, she smiled to herself and brushed a stray hair from his eyes he moved to her touch, she just laughed softly as she stood up and was about to get a drink when Shadow's arms wrapped around her

"no don't go, just stay" he whispered his eyes half open, Ayumi took one look at him she could tell he was only half asleep, she gently took a hold of his arms and unwrapped herself she whispered in his ear

"I'm not leaving" he smiled in his sleep and let her go, she went into the kitchen and got a drink of water, and then she heard the thunder she slightly jumped surprised by how loud it was, but she still sat on the counter in the dark drinking a glass of water…

Killer and Wizlover made it back to the girl's apartment, drenched in wet clothes, Wizlover handed killer a towel to dry himself and an extra set of clothes that he had left behind last time he and shadow slept over, Wizlover went into the bathroom to get a warm shower to warm herself up, but what surprised her was that Killer had came into the bathroom too, she smiled shyly while he just stood there taking in the view she threw a towel at him

"what the hell are you doing in here?" she asked still blushing and then covering herself, he smirked

"don't you remember when we were kids we use to take baths together, why so shy now?" he was teasing her and Wizlover knew it, she stuck her tongue at him "that was before hormones kicked in!" she said getting into the water, he laughed

"okay I get yeah we're grown up now" he whispered walking towards her slowly, she watched every step he made until he was right in front of her she looked up at him with innocent eyes he looked at her with love filled eyes, they slowly started to kiss.

Ayumi didn't realize how long she was sitting in the dark just holding that glass of water, until someone flicked on the lights, she looked up from her glass to see shadow standing there

"why didn't you come back?" he said with a sleepy voice, Ayumi smiled and placed the glass next to her on the counter

"I guess I forgot to," he shook his head and walked towards her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist, she leaned her forehead on his

"how long was I in here?" she whispered, he just shrugged and looked at her, they looked at each other for a minute then he kissed her, she returned the kiss, they stayed there in the kitchen just kissing, until they needed air.

After there bath together, Killer and Wizlover just laid in her bed, arms wrapped around each other, the rain still pouring hard outside and thunder crackling every now and then they were surrounded by darkness, but yet they can see clearly into each others eyes, they held hands under the covers, until Killer sat up and pinned Wizlover to the bed, they began to kiss and do things they never imagined doing, while the storm outside continue to play in tune with them it was their silent music.

Ayumi and Shadow broke away from the kiss, and Ayumi yawned shadow smirked

"now your sleepy" he said poking her in the ribs making her jump she playfully glared at him

"don't poke me!" she said poking him in the stomach, he laughed and kept poking her and soon he started to tickle her until she begged him to stop, they laughed and she kissed him once more before running out of the kitchen

"catch me if you can!" she yelled, he laughed and ran after her, they ran all over the apartment, but had to stop when the neighbor hit the wall,

"go to sleep you annoying brats" they heard the old man yell, the two laughed and Shadow tackled his girlfriend onto the bed

"gotcha!" he said pinning her there she laughed remembering how they first met, she looked at him with a smile "I love you!" she whispered falling asleep in his arms the very moment he whispered I love you too.

After there little game of Love, Wizlover stayed wide awake staring at the ceiling, While Killer was fast asleep next to her completely nude and holding her close to him as if he would die if he ever lost her, she smiled and brushed his dirty blonde hair away from his face, to her he looked like an innocent little child fast asleep dreaming of things unknown to everyone, she then looked out the window the storm had slowly died down but it was still raining, she listened to the rain beat against the window luring her into sleep her own lullaby..

End to chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Feeling sick

It's been two weeks since that stormy night and Wizlover was constantly nauseous, she had a vague idea why, but wasn't sure if it was correct she didn't want to jump to conclusions but it's the only thought that seem to make any sense, lately she had been hiding her illness from the others she'd wait till Ayumi went to work before she ran to the bathroom, she try her best not to get short tempered so that the others wouldn't think something was wrong with her, she didn't want to say anything until she was very sure that the thing she was thinking about was true. She gently placed her hand on her lower abdomen as she stayed sitting by the toilet her back against the sink cabinet, her hair messily tied in a bun while her face somewhat covered with sweat and appeared pale.

"Hey Wizzy I'm home, where are you?" Ayumi announced coming in from the front door and shutting it as she walked through the kitchen while browsing at the mail, Wizlover's eyes widen when she heard her friend's voice she quickly stood up looked in the mirror at her reflection, she listened as Ayumi made her way towards the bathroom calling her name every now and then, out of instinct she turned her head to the right to see the shower she quickly began to undress then jumped into the shower, the very moment Ayumi stuck her head into the shower

"Oh there you are you just about to take a shower?" she asked just standing there going back to reading her letter in the mail, Wizlover answered from behind the shower door

"Yeah wasn't feeling clean decided to take a relaxing shower?" She somewhat said while clenching her teeth together feeling like throwing up again she was trying her best to hold it in, (hopefully dreamy buys the excuse) Ayumi looked up from the mail with a smile

"Oh okay well enjoy your shower I'm going to be in my room if you need me" she said walking out of the bathroom closing the door behind her once the door was closed Wizlover threw up, then suddenly the door creaked open with Ayumi looking worried

"Wizzy you okay?" she asked, Wizlover stuck her head out from behind the shower door and smiled

"Yeah I'm fine, just accidentally hit the back of my mouth with my toothbrush" she said nervously laughing, Ayumi smiled reassured

"Ha-ha okay well be careful next time wouldn't want to call 9-1-1 saying my best friend is choking on her toothbrush" Ayumi joked leaving the bathroom for the last time and heading into her room, Wizlover sighed when her friend was in a safe distance away from the bathroom she changed the water temperature to slightly cold to relieve her body from sweat and heat. After her bath she dried herself off and placed a pair of navy blue sweats and a white sweat shirt that said Tokyo U on it, she went into the kitchen to see Ayumi have her Culinary class notebook open, a dark purple cooking apron on and her hair tied in a high bun. While she held a spatula to her right cheek as she read over her notes and some cooking ingredients spread over the counter, Wizlover found it amusing and sat on one of the stools in front of her best friend

"What's on the menu tonight dreamy you making us guinea pigs tonight by testing a new recipe?" Wizlover Joked, Ayumi looked up from her notebook and stuck her tongue out

"Shut up Wizzy your beginning to sound like that mean boyfriend of mine" Ayumi said thinking about her boyfriend who liked teasing her; Wizlover laughed when Ayumi compared almost anything to shadow it was funny,

"I don't think I'm anywhere close to being anything like shadow" Wizlover said whacking her friend in the head with the celery then dipping it into ranch dressing and taking a crunchy juicy bite out of it, Ayumi just laughed then went back to cooking. After a while Wizlover yawned and decided to head to her bedroom, Since Ayumi was no longer listening to her because she is now in her "don't bother me I'm cooking" mode When Wizlover reached her room her cell phone began to ring, she looked at the caller ID to see that it was Shadow she looked confused and answered it

"Hello?" she said somewhat confused as to why her childhood friend was calling her instead of his girlfriend.

"Hey Wiz um is Ayumi still mad?" he asked somewhat nervous, Wizlover looked at the phone strangely "I don't think she's mad, she was pretty normal today when she got home." She then heard shadow sighed "oh okay good I thought she was still mad at me…" he said, Wizlover kept the confused look on her face

"Why would Ayumi be mad at you what did you say or do this time?" she asked already knowing he either did or said something to get Ayumi mad at him again, Shadow laughed nervously you can tell he was scratching the back of his head

"he-he you see I kind of said something that upset her earlier today in culinary class and she stopped talking to me, she claims she's not talking to me until she feels like it" Shadow said explaining what had happened to his friend, Wizlover laughed "it's good someone can put up with your harshness and match your stubbornness too" Wizlover teased Shadow glared at the phone pretending it was Wizlover

"Oh yeah did killer tell you?" Shadow asked not saying specifically what Wizlover's boyfriend was suppose to tell her, She looked confused "No he hasn't told me anything why?? Is he going to tell me something?" she asked getting curious, Shadow's eyes widen realized Killer never told her and that he brought it up now she's going to try and get it out of him, he quickly made up an excuse and hung up before Wizlover could reply.

Once she heard his line go dead she sighed and decided to see if maybe Ayumi might know the very moment she was about to step out of her room she heard Ayumi's voice call her for dinner, she smiled when she saw the outcome of her friend's cooking

"wow dreamy this looks good" she commented, Ayumi smiled "thanks Wizzy hopefully it tastes just as good as it looks, and I can fucking prove shadow wrong!" she said smiling, the anger in her voice wasn't absent Wizlover heard it, she knew Ayumi could probably match her short tempered boyfriend's attitude but she just rather be nice, they began to eat dinner, just as they finished their dinner Wizlover decided it was the best time she was going to get

"Hey Dreamy has Killer told you anything lately?" Ayumi picked up all the dishes and placed them into the sink while her expression showed Wizlover she was trying to remember if killer had told her anything, after Ayumi placed all the dirty dishes into the sink she took a seat back down

"Hmm actually no I haven't spoken to killer in awhile lately in our calculus class he always leaves in a hurry never get a chance to have a small chat why?" Ayumi asked her face looked like a curious little child it made Wizlover smiled

"oh nothing it's just shadow called while you were cooking and asked if killer told me yet" Ayumi when hearing her boyfriends name glared at the table and stood up and started to wash the dishes without a word, Wizlover just laughed (shadow's going to get it now)

That night Wizlover laid in her bed just looking out the window, she could tell Ayumi was still awake because she heard her friend's fingers running over the keyboard quickly but she barely heard any tapping only when Ayumi's nails would push one of the keys to roughly other than that she barely heard anything she just saw the light in the hall signaling her friend was awake and probably doing an assignment since she didn't have school or work tomorrow so double off day, but Wizlover had class and she also planned to see the doctor tomorrow after school to find out for sure if she was or wasn't.

While in the boys apartment a certain dirty blonde haired boy was still awake looking at the ceiling while holding up a picture with his right hand it was a picture of him and Wizlover on their first date, he had his arms wrapped around her while she smiled happily, "what happens while I'm away?"

End to chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Decision

The very next morning Wiz lover had woken up at exactly 2 pm in the afternoon she was happy she wasn't feeling any morning sickness like she had been for the past 2 weeks since that one night. She quickly rushed out of bed and got dressed ready to head to the doctors to confirm her suspicions of her random morning illness and the fact she ate more than usual. On her way out she grabbed her car keys and passed Ayumi's room to see her friend deep in thought because she was just sitting in front of the computer screen not typing or moving her head, she decided to go check on her friend before she continued her journey out the door and to the doctor's office. When she walked into the room she expected Ayumi to suddenly spin her chair around and ask her what she was doing in her room, but Ayumi didn't budge and as she got closer she saw that Ayumi wasn't moving at all only movement was the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out, when she was standing right next to her she could tell now that her friend was fast asleep in her chair, she just laughed to herself as she left the room quietly leaving a note for her friend when she woke up informing her of where she was going.

On her way out of the building she ran into Shadow who greeted her

"hey morning Wiz where you going?" he asked curiously, while glancing every now and then up to the window on the fifth floor which he knew was his girlfriend's bedroom, Wizlover smiled happily

"Oh I'm just going to run some errands I would bring dreamy but she pulled an all nighter and blacked out on the computer I think she typed her 25 pages essay for English class, but I didn't want to wake her because waking her after an all nighter is murder." Wizlover joked laughing as she patted shadow's shoulder and continued to the garage to get to her blue 350z. Shadow watched her leave with one eyebrow raise he had a strange look on his face, but shrugged it off and shook his head

"She acts like she's pregnant random moods" he muttered going up the stairs to go check on his girlfriend. On her way to the doctor's she thought she saw her boyfriend walk out from the administration office at the university but he was walking really fast and he had on a pair of black shades so she wasn't sure it was him, but something told her it was because she could spot him more than a mile away. She was about to make a u-turn to ask him where he was going and if he was going to tell her what shadow was talking about, but she glanced at the time and realized she was going to be late for her appointment so she quickly hurried towards the office parking into any open spot she found and ran into the office yelling

"DON"T CALL THE SEARCH PARTY WIZLOVER IS HERE!" everyone in the office looked at her strangely, she smiled nervously "oopsy ha-ha sorry about that, I was in a jumpy mood forgot there are other patients" the other girls there just smiled at her. She nervously made her way to the head nurse desk, when she was standing in front of a desk counter she waited for someone to confront her and after a moment or so a male nurse started to speak to her "hello miss how may I help you today?" he asked politely with a phone head set connected to his other ear, she smiled after realizing nothing bad was going to happen "I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Kamakura" she said happily, the male smiled "ah yes miss. Wizlover?" he asked somewhat unsure if that was her, Wizlover nodded

"yep that's mean the one and only" he laughed at her way of introducing herself "well luckily you made it just in time please follow me and I shall take you to exam bay 4" he said getting up and going through the door and beckoned her to follow she followed obediently they walked down the halls that had many doors open some had patients already occupying them and waiting to be consulted by their doctors or women on maternity awaiting check ups, Wizlover was going to keep walking when suddenly she crashed into the male nurse,

"oops sorry I was somewhat distracted by all the other patients" the boy just smiled "it's okay miss it's not a problem well please wait here for Dr. Kamakura she should be with you shortly." The boy said leaving and placing a folder chart on the door, when he was gone Wizlover took a seat on the examination table while looking at the various pictures on the wall, she was just about to look out the window when a woman's voice interrupted her

"well good afternoon miss I'm Dr. Kamakura nice to meet you" Wizlover turned to the shorter lady who had a warm smile on her face and shook her out stretched hand "hello Doctor, pleasure meeting you" she responded politely, The doctor then asked for Wizlover to tell her all the symptoms that have been bothering her

"well doctor for the past two weeks I've been feeling nauseous in the morning and my eating habits have grown I think I might be pregnant, but didn't want to inform my room make until I was 100% positive" Wizlover said somewhat nervous, the female doctor automatically picked up on the nervous tone "is your room mate the father of the child?" the doctor asked, Wizlover laughed

"No ma'am my room mate is a girl and is my best friend I would most likely tell her anything before I told the father." The Doctor laughed realizing the mistake she made "my apologies I thought your room mate would be a boy since you said that you want to be 100% positive before informing your room mate." Wizlover smiled she then watched as the doctor took notes on all the things she had told her had been happening

"When will be the next time you get your period?" the doctor suddenly asked out of the blue, Wizlover looked at her surprised for a minute before thinking to herself

"Well two week ago I had barely ended my period I shouldn't be getting one for another week or two." The doctor started smiling when she heard what Wizlover said after a moment of further question and writing the doctor finally decided to explain to Wizlover her idea as to why she was going through these symptoms

"well my dear there is no doubt about it your percentage of being pregnant is about 70% but how about I give you some garments to change into then we can make sure with an ultrasound" the doctor said smiling as she pulled out a blue and while hospital dress from the drawer and handed it to Wizlover as she said she would return after she was done changing and to open the door when she was ready to continue. After stripping out of her regular street clothes she put on the hospital garment and opened the door waiting for the doctor to return, once the door opened the doctor only took two minutes to walk into the room pushing in a machine, Wizlover watched her suspiciously, once she saw the doctor plug in the machine she could tell it was for ultrasound the doctor gave her a signal to lay down and did as she was told

"now sweetie I'm going to place a cold petroleum jelly on your lower abdomen it allows the scanner to move around and see things clearly and smoothly, now here we go" at first Wizlover laid there with her eyes closed half of her was hoping she was pregnant with her and killer's child while the other half was unsure "Oh my it looks like you have a little one on the way" hearing the doctor say that she automatically opened her eyes and looked at the screen only to see a small little bean looking fetus, she smiled and her eyes glazed over with tears, that day she left the hospital happy she carried the results of the ultrasound in her hand as she parked at the apartment and went upstairs to her and Ayumi's apartment to find it completely silent usually around this time she would hear Ayumi and Shadow joking around or picking on each other but she heard silence she shut the door behind her and locked it and walked towards her room pocketing the envelope she pasted by her best friends room only to find her and shadow fast asleep on her bed. She smiled and closed the door to Ayumi's room while silently making her way towards her bedroom, once she was safe in her room she placed the envelope inside a drawer in her bedside table she silently sat there smiling to herself.

End to chapter 14

a/n sorry it's short x_X but am going to bed too many hwk and school makes a person busy X_X enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: innocent fun

The following day Wizlover woke up hearing laughter coming from the kitchen she groaned when the suns bright light hit her still sleepy eyes, she sat up and stretched but when the cold morning air hit her skin she instantly got back under the covers and wrapped her comforter around her body to revive the warmth to her now color arms, she was about to get up again until she heard footsteps coming towards her bedroom door she then heard her boyfriend call out to her hearing his voice in the morning brought a smile to her face she then glanced at her bedside drawer where she kept the results from the test, just as he opened the door, she closed her eyes and waited for him to come closer when she was sure he was close enough she jumped out of the bed and tackled him, her sudden movement had surprised him, but he instantly wrapped his arms around her and they both fell to the floor, with Wizlover on top, after the hard impact he opened his eyes to look at her

"you okay Ayumi told me you've been feeling sick lately so I thought I'd check on you" he said sincerely since his eyes reflected his concern, she didn't know why but this affect had brought tears to Wizlover's eyes, killer looked at her worried,

"Awe what's the matter why are you crying??" he asked wiping her tears, Wizlover shook her head laughing

"am sorry it seems the emotions are crazy" killer smiled and helped them stand up they stood there in the middle of her room in each others arms which was interrupted when wizar opened the door just about to snap then suddenly remembered in mid sentences that the two were dating officially he just smiled at them nervously when they looked at him confused because he has his finger pointed at them.

"The two lovebirds outside said breakfast is ready" he announced then quickly ran out of the room, killer and Wizlover laughed when they heard Ayumi say

"What you mean lovebirds? Does it look like I have wings!" they laughed when they heard wizar say

"In another parallel universe you do!" he argued back, they walked out of the room just in time to see shadow whack both of them in the back of the head,

"So what did we miss?" Wizlover asked innocently, mika smiled from the couch

"Nothing really only your brother and Ayumi arguing and shadow silencing them both." She said sweetly, Wizlover returned the smile, but Ayumi smirked seeing this exchanged, Wizlover saw from the corner of her eyes that her best friend/ roommate was smirking, she shot her a small glare that meant don't say anything.

The two had talked a couple nights ago about wizar's new girlfriend and well apparently his little sister didn't trust her very much, while Ayumi chose to remain neutral. As the awkward silence continued killer looked at shadow then wizar who returned the look so he decided to break the silence

"So are we going to eat? Or just stand around?" he asked smiling, Ayumi and Wizlover caught on to what he meant so they both sat down followed by the guys.

After breakfast they all sat around the living room just talking, Wizlover had her head on killer's shoulder, Shadow sat on the recline while Ayumi lay on his chest, wizar and mika both sat on the couch they were talking about the plans today

"I say we go to the beach" they all suddenly turned their heads to the person that the suggestion came from, everyone looked at mika strangely until Ayumi gave Wizlover a look and they both smiled

"Yeah we agree lets go to the beach it should be fun" Wizlover said while Ayumi pulled out her cell phone and started entering some numbers and smiled

"yeah the weather is going to be perfect today" Mika smiled at the two for a minute there she felt really left out since she didn't know if she was accepted into their group yet or not.

On the way to the beach Wizlover kept glancing at the scenery around her as she placed a hand on her stomach, and smiled, killer noticed this from the corner of his eyes

"you okay wiz your aren't feeling sick are you?" he asked concerned while keeping his eyes focused on the road, Wizlover's eyes widen for a bit, but then she turned her head to look at killer and smiled

"No am fine I thought I felt a cramp but false alarm." Killer just laughed

"Ha-ha okay you had me worried there I thought u were going to get sick on me." They smiled and killer continued driving towards their destination.

"Hey honey is it me or do you think something's different about Wizzy?" Ayumi asked holding shadow's hand while they stood in the parking lot waiting for the others to arrive; shadow turned to her and smiled placing his other hand on her head

"Nah I just think she's been feeling a little sick, but she seems fine now" Ayumi returned the smile

"Well if you think so then I'll drop it for now" she said when they saw wizar pull up shortly followed by killer. By mid afternoon the whole group was splashing around in the water, well shadow and Ayumi stopped after a couple minutes and just decided to cruise around they walked around the beach hand in hand, while wizar and mika decided to leave the beach entirely and just spend time alone together else where.

While Killer and Wizlover sat on the beach towel under the umbrella "so how are you feeling?" killer asked rubbing sun block on Wizlover's back, she looked at him strangely

"Why are you pampering me so much?" she asked with a teasing smile while in her mind she wondered is he known by instinct or not. Killer returned the smile *when should I tell her* he thought, he was so lost in thought until *splash* he jumped back feeling cold ice water hit his face, he recovered by the surprise attack to see Wizlover laugh already 10 feet away from him, he smirked and picked up another water bottle and ran after her, they ran around the beach laughing every now and then wiz would be faced with an obstacle like someone laying in her path she just jumped over them. Killer followed her example, while the other occupant s of the beach looked at the couple as if they were crazy, up by the cement walk way, Ayumi licked her ice cream while shadow took a drink from his coke.

"It looks like their having fun" Ayumi said in between licks, shadow looked at her from the corner of his eye, Ayumi noticed him looking at her

"You want some ice cream?" she asked licking her lips, shadow smirked

"Sure" he said just as Ayumi was going to give him the ice cream cone he kissed her. Ayumi was surprised then shadow pulled away

"that was good" Ayumi gave him a small glare, he just smiled, he then turned his head to watch Wizlover and killer run around the beach when suddenly he had ice cream on his cheek, he turned to Ayumi to glare at her, but was caught off guard when she licked it off his cheek, she then smiled and went back to eating her ice cream

"It taste better on you" she said laughing, shadow just smiled and place one arm on her shoulder

"You are just strange" he whispered into her ear while watching killer finally catch Wizlover and throw her into the ocean instead of wetting her with the water bottle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Family, Future or both?

After their little run around the beach Wizlover and killer made their way back to their spot once they got their killer fell to the floor exhausted, While Wizlover just sat down next to him with a big smile on her face not tired at all. Killer noticed she wasn't panting or sweating he looked at her oddly

"Wiz you know we just ran almost 3 miles in the scorching sun and you aren't tired at all?" he asked trying his best to sit up, Wizlover shook her head still smiling and handing her boyfriend a water bottle. He gladly and great fully took it and gulped the ice cold water down. Once he finished the whole bottle he noticed that her smile was gone and a trouble look was now on her face, the water had helped to restore some of his energy so he scooted closer to her and pulled her into his arms.

"What's the matter where did that perty smile go?" he asked running his fingers through her hair while her head rested on his shoulder.

"Killer is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked drawing fake circles on his chest with her finger, he looked at her confused

"like what?" he whispered looking at all the families that were vacationing at the beach, Wizlover gave a small smile when she saw a guy pick up his daughter she thought it was cute then she remembered the little bundle that was growing in her womb

"Hmm well the other day when I was going to the doctor I saw you leaving the college administration office care to tell me what that was about?" she suggested still watching the small children play, Killer laughed

"I thought I told you I guess I forgot well I was offered a Job to do private investigations in the United States and I have been thinking if I want to go." He said not paying attention to the expression that had found its way onto his girlfriend's face.

"So your leaving once you graduate?" she asked trying her best to hide the tears that was threatening to fall. He shook his head with his eyes closed

"I was planning to, but if something or someone asked me to stay then I will." He whispered into her ear kissing her forehead, she gave a small smile

"what if I told you two people wanted you to stay?" she said hinting towards something, Killer finally looked at her his eyes held confusion

"I know you'd want me to stay, but shadow and wizar probably wouldn't and I don't know about Ayumi" he said searching her eyes to see if they would give away the other person she was referring to. But her eyes didn't give away any specific hints but she slowly took his hand and placed it on her abdomen,

"The little person in here would want its father to stay." She whispered half of her was afraid he would reject the child, and the other half believed in him. When he didn't say anything for a couple minutes she began to worry then suddenly negative images came into her mind, she imagined him rejecting the child and leaving, but was surprised when she felt pressure on her lips she opened her eyes that she didn't know she closed.

When they pulled apart Killer noticed the tears at the corner of her eyes and he gently kissed them away

"Why you cry perty?" he said with a small smile, she surprised him by tackling him and hugging him tightly

"I was so scared that you were going to reject the baby and I started to panic!" she said the tears running down her cheeks freely he smiled and returned the hug. Meanwhile about a couple feet away Shadow and Ayumi looked at the two strangely as they made their way to join them

"I wonder what happen to those two." Shadow said holding his girlfriend's hand, Ayumi shrugged

"Maybe they'll tell us once we get there." She said Once Shadow and Ayumi returned to join Wizlover and Killer on their beach spot,

"Hey you two what's up?" Ayumi asked smiling, Wizlover grinned in return, shadow saw a glimpse of something in Wizlover's eyes he looked to killer suspiciously while taking a seat on one of the beach chairs, pulling Ayumi to sit in between his legs as he wrapped protective arms around her, killer had noticed the way shadow looked at him.

"What's with the look shadow?" he asked with a raised brow, shadow shrugged leaning back with his eyes closed, his arms pulling Ayumi also who didn't really resist since she liked being in his arms.

"You two know something or hiding something that you're not telling us." He muttered his green-blue eyes staring at the couple, Ayumi was choosing to remain silent since she tired and it was only sunset. Wizlover looked to killer when she heard what shadow said, killer just gave her a sweet smile, then his blue eyes looked at shadow's green-blue ones.

"Well we do have something we aren't telling anyone, at least not yet" killer said calmly, shadow decided to look away and drop the subject.

"Never said you had to tell, I mean it's your guys business, so your choice." He said looking at the ocean. No one responded only the sound of the waves washing against the shore, while families began to pack up and head home.

"So do you two have anything planned for later?" Ayumi asked choosing to break the silence. Wizlover looked to her friend, then to her boyfriend whose eyes were closed.

"Hmm unsure about that, but I think we should pack the stuff up now and head out." Wizlover said slowly getting up. Ayumi smiled also getting up with some difficulty since her boyfriend didn't want to. The two girls folded and packed up everything while the boys carried it to killer's midnight blue jeep compass.

During their drive home in shadow's black z4, the two had taken a detour instead of driving towards Tokyo they drove farther away and ended on the road to Akina. It took Ayumi a while to realize that they weren't going home. The view from her window became foreign to her eyes, she slowly turned her confused gaze to her boyfriend who had a content look on his face as he drove.

"Baby where we going?" she asked looking at the new scenery shadow smiled

"I wanted to show you something" he said continuing his driving Ayumi smiled to her boyfriend saying a soft approval, then sitting back and letting him drive while she took in the scenery change.

bKiller and Wizlover/b

The two had decided to bring the stuff back to the apartment, freshen up and go out to dinner.

"So when are we going to tell them?" Wizlover asked as she and killer were waiting for their dinner to arrive. Killer smiled taking her hands into his and gently squeezing them, she smiled in return

"I actually want to know if you and our unborn child would like to move to America?" he asked calmly, Wizlover's eyes widen

"Really!? What about school?" she asked, killer laughed

"You'd finish it there while I work." He said looking at her as the waitress placed their orders on the table. Wizlover smiled, she knew her answer without having to think about it.

"YES!" she said happily

bShadow and Ayumi/b

After about an hours drive they had stopped at the top of one of Akina's grassy hills, once shadow stopped the car Ayumi ran out, running to the top, she spun around laughing

"this place is so pretty!" she said happily shadow got out of the car closing the door to see his girlfriend dancing/spinning in a circle under the light of the stars in the sky he could help but smile as he made his way over to her, stopping her from spinning by wrapping his arms around her, she turned to look at him complete happiness in her eyes.

"Shadow this place is pretty" she said smiling and looking into his eyes

"Yeah it is but with you here it's beautiful." He whispered capturing her lips in a kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively. After their kiss Ayumi pulled out of his arms running

"Catch me if you can." She said laughing he smiled and ran after her, he tried to snatch her up, but she jumped away. They looked like kids running around, shadow tackled her and pinned her to the ground their faces only an inch apart

"Looks like I caught you." He whispered his warm breath tickled her lips, she looked up at him

"Apparently you did, now what are you going to do?" she whispered back he didn't respond, just kissed her. They pulled apart and shadow unpinned her and laid right next to her, she snuggled closer to him laying her head on his chest while his arm around her, she closed her eyes while he looked at the stars above them.

"I love you" she whispered he turned his head slightly to see her looking at him he lowered his head and kissed her forehead,

"I love you too" he responded as they both lay there for a while longer before heading back.

bKiller and Wizlover/b

After dinner Killer and Wizlover headed to the girls apartment and weren't surprised that Ayumi wasn't back yet but Wizar and Mika were in the living room watching a movie and apparently the two had fallen asleep in the middle of it. Wizlover smiled to her brother and took a blanket from the closet and placed it over the two while she and killer sat in the kitchen she made some coffee for the both of them, then hopped onto the counter, while killer stood in front of her, his arms on both sides of her, while her arms wrapped around his neck,

"You know I love you" he whispered their foreheads touching, Wizlover smiled

"yes because I love you too" she said cheerfully, Killer smiled and kissed her, they were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice that the coffee maker was alarming telling them that their coffee was done. They pulled apart and laughed Wizlover jumped down from the counter and poured the coffee, the two had spent a little bit more time together before killer had to head home.

bend to chapter 16/b ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Looking for….

The following morning Wizlover woke up in her room with a smile on her face. She was so happy about what killer had said over dinner, she didn't know why but she quickly got out of bed and ran to Ayumi's room to see wizar and mika fast asleep. She looked confused then she went into the kitchen to find a note from Ayumi.

bHey Wizzy,

Went out for a bit, be back by lunch….I hope

-Ayumi/b

After reading she smiled and shrugged it off she was too happy. Meanwhile Ayumi was on her way to killer and shadow's apartment, she wasn't really planning to spend time with Shadow today since both of them were busy he had work and she had a class to attend later. The point was killer had called her last night while she and shadow were on their way home from Akina, he had asked the two if they could help him out with some errands shadow was to tired to argue or interrogate why so he said sure, Ayumi didn't mind so she gladly said yes.

Once she reached their apartment building she buzzed the residential parking gate so she could enter the garage. She drove up a few floors she then parked her black rx-7 next to her boyfriend's black z4. She ejected the breaking Benjamin CD, took her stereo face plate off placing it into the case then walking into the elevator after alarming her car. The Elevator took her up to the boys' apartment floor.

Shadow was already awake by 9 so he was in the kitchen making breakfast, then killer walked in smiling brightly; shadow raised a brow looking at his friend with an amused expression.

"You seem extremely happy today what are you planning to do?" shadow asked Killer's smile only grew

"I'm bringing me and Wizlover's relationship to the next level." He said as if he wasn't aware about what he was about to do. Shadow's eyes widen not expecting to hear that type of answer from his friend at least not so soon.

"You serious!?" shadow asked still recovering from the shock, killer was about to answer until, Ayumi walked in

"Who's serious and about what?" She asked walking towards her boyfriend while smiled and kissed her with a small morning greeting. Killer smirked

"Hey Ayumi what would you do if I told you I was going to asked Wizlover to marry me?" he said watching her expression closely, the teenage girl just smiled

"I would probably congratulate you guys and wish you the best." She said taking shadow's glass of coffee and drinking it. Killer surprised the two by turning hyper.

"Thanks guys your both so cool!" he said cheerfully, Ayumi looked to Shadow with wide and curious eyes. Shadow shrugged

"Don't ask because I don't know" he said turning off the stove. Ayumi turned to ask Killer why he needed her and shadow's help but he was no where to be seen. She was about to turn to shadow but felt her self being yanked out the door, shadow who was just about to eat his breakfast was dragged out the door same time as his girlfriend by a very excited killer.

"What the fuck!" shadow cursed out when they were in the elevator a mother glared at him while covering her son's ears, Ayumi laughed killer playfully scolded his friend .

"Such foul language shadow hopefully neither my kids nor yours pick it up" killer said in a teasing tone, Ayumi and shadow looked at the blonde strangely as he walked out of the elevator towards his jeep compass.

"Look who's talking your language is just as foul as or maybe worse than mine." He shot back; Ayumi remained silent as they headed to Killer's car, passing by Ayumi's rx7 and shadow's z4 and killer shook his head about to tiss at them

"you know how is having two seated cars going to work if you two end up having a kid who will the child ride with?" he said as he got into his car, Ayumi and shadow looked at each other

"Why is he talking about kids all of a sudden?" Ayumi whispered shadow shrugged and then smirked he got closer to his girlfriend and whispered something into her ear that made her blush. He saw how she reacted and smiled as he got into the car followed by Ayumi.

"So where we heading killer, cause I have to go to work later." Shadow said looking at his friend while Ayumi looked out the window.

"We're going downtown" Killer said smiling brightly yet again. Shadow looked at him oddly

"What is downtown?" he asked, what Killer was about to say had caused the rest of the ride there to be silent

"Jewelry stores" Once they reached downtown Tokyo they saw many people walking through the shops

"Damn it must be true that no one sleeps in Tokyo" shadow said as killer entered a public parking garage. After parking his midnight blue jeep compass the three made their way towards the elevator that led to the main streets lined with busy shops. Killer was walking in front of shadow and Ayumi who decided it was safe to keep some distance away from the crazed blonde. Ayumi yawned still tired since she and shadow had gotten back at 4 in the morning, shadow noticed his girlfriend was tired so he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him she leaned on his shoulder, her arm around his waist. They followed their friend into the first jewelry store, before they went in Ayumi said she was going to the coffee shop across the street and they go ahead.

The two walked into the jewelry store and straight to the ring section. One of the jewelers confronted them with a flirty smile on her face; shadow narrowed his eyes while killer was too preoccupied.

"Hey cutie what can I help you with?" she asked looking at killer since she noticed that shadow was giving her a dirty look. Killer looked up at her and smiled

"Yeah I'm looking for an engagement ring." He said the girl looked at him then at shadow, and shadow noticed the look on her face and glared

"Hey don't get the wrong idea we aren't gay!" he hissed the girl only smiled

"Its okay sir I understand that you want this to be a secret marriage what ever you say here will remain confidential you don't have to worry about your sexuality" she said cheerfully shadow was about ready to kill her when

"Hey baby what I miss?" Ayumi asked walking towards him with an iced coffee, shadow smirked at the girl

"See I'm straight and have a girlfriend" he said wrapping his arms around Ayumi from behind, the girl smiled at Ayumi

"A very pretty girlfriend indeed will you two be getting married?" she asked, Shadow looked at her Ayumi was about to spit out her drink

"Hmm maybe someday but for now stop worrying about us and help that idiot right there" shadow said trying his best not to blush just as the girl was about to say another comment, Killer finally looked up

"Oh hey yumi when did you get here?" he asked Shadow sweat dropped *he wasn't listening* he thought to himself, after many other jewelers Killer finally found the perfect one.

bend to chapter 17/b ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Thinking about the Future

When Ayumi got back home she walked into the kitchen smelling the aroma of a cake being baked in the oven her curiosity got the better of her as she walked into the kitchen to see Wizlover standing covered in flour and wearing a blue cooking apron

"Um Wiz what are you doing?" Ayumi asked with an amused look on her face, Wizlover turned to her friend with a bright smile, Ayumi's eyes widen as she slowly started to back away, and Wizlover noticed her friend's strange behavior started to walk towards her but Ayumi ran out of the kitchen shouting something about she and killer were possessed. Wizlover looked after her friend who just ran into her room then she made a count down in her head before she saw Ayumi run out of her own bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Wonder what happened to her" she said to herself as she went to check on her cake. Just as the cake finished she pulled it out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack then began to clean her mess. Once she was finished she took a seat in the living room playing some love song, she was so lost in her own daydream she didn't notice her friend walk towards the door

"Bye Wiz I'm going to class" Ayumi said as she closed the door and left her friend there with her brother and Mika. Wizlover opened her eyes the moment Ayumi closed the door,

"I wonder what she'll say when I tell her I'm moving away." She whispered getting up to go take a shower. Mean while during her drive to school Ayumi thought about what shadow had whispered into her ear earlier and the blush returned to her cheeks. *he just likes torturing me* she sighed to herself as she entered the University parking lot. Shadow sat at his work desk bored *this is probably the most boring day so far* he thought then he looked at a picture on his desk of him and a certain girl, he smiled silently to himself

"I bet she's still thinking about what I told her earlier" he whispered also thinking about what he whispered into her ear *was I serious?* he thought as he pulled out a file from the metal rack in front of him and started to scan through it. Killer was silently smiling to himself as he sat in the living room of his and shadow's apartment *I wonder what life will be like when were married* he thought to himself silently imagining his and Wizlover's future and the smile on his face only grew, then he remembered the growing child that he and she created

"I wonder if it will be a boy or girl" he said laughing because in his mind he began to picture what they look like and how they would act. After sitting there and imagining the future he decided to get a nap before he went to plan his proposal. Ayumi sat in class not being able to pay attention to a word the teacher was saying she was thinking what Shadow said earlier for some reason she couldn't get it out of her head, she then thought about the last few nights *waking up from those strange dreams* she thought aloud sighing, she was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the bell ring until the teacher confronted her

"Ayumi class is over and your assignment is due this Thursday" the Professor said handing Ayumi a stapled packet. Ayumi nodded and with a small thank you she left and got into her car since she had finished her classes for the day. Shadow stood up from his desk realizing he wasn't getting any work done so he decided to leave early. He told his boss he was leaving then got into his z4 and just started to drive not really going anywhere in particular.

When Ayumi got home she entered the apartment hearing nothing but the shower, she sighed and walked to her room to see if Wizar and Mika were still there and to her luck they had left she walked into her room shutting the door and changing out of her clothes into a pair of jeans and sleeveless top she then looked at her computer then to the picture on her bedside table she couldn't help but smile as she laid on her bed remembering when they first met and how everything had happened, she had slowly began to fall asleep.

When Wizlover was done with her shower she wasn't surprised to see Ayumi's door closed she smiled and slowly opened her friend's door just to make sure she was there and smiled when she saw her fast asleep hugging a black Labrador retriever with m&m spots. She couldn't help but think back to the day Ayumi had got it; it was before she met shadow.

bFlash Back/b

The two were only in their 2nd year of High school and decided to go on a class trip they had gone to Nevada and when they had arrived in the city of lights they were so mesmerized by the busy streets and the buildings with many lights

"Hey wiz we should get at least one thing to remember this place before we leave" Ayumi said looking at the M&M building, Wizlover smiled

"Yeah it's going to be a souvenir" their class had stayed at one of the 5 star hotels down the Vegas strip, and on their 2nd to last day in the beautiful city the students were split into groups and were allowed to walk through the strip the girls first stop was the DreamWorks building they entered the M&M store and a certain stuffed dog with M&M spots had caught Ayumi's attention she automatically picked it up, Wizlover laughed and picked up the white one they paid for it then decided to get some lunch before heading to the arcade downstairs.

"Hey Ayumi, what are you going to name yours?" Wizlover asked as the two sat at a table eating pizza with root beer floats, Ayumi smiled

"I'm naming it shadow because it's black" she said happily, Wizlover laughed remembering her friend that was in college at that time *it would be so funny if they ended up together* she thought to herself

/bEnd Flash Back/b

After her little trip down memory lane she headed to her room when she heard her phone ringing she smiled when she saw it was killer she quickly answered it

"hey perty what you and the little one doing?" he said if Wizlover was standing right in front of him she could see the bright smile on his face, Wizlover blushed still not use to how he was treating her,

"We're good just finished taking a shower and a little trip down memory lane" she said laughing still thinking about how Ayumi named it Shadow and her boyfriend's name is shadow killer looked at the ceiling of his room couldn't get the smile of his face

"What is so funny miss?" he asked Wizlover laughed then

"oh I checked on Ayumi and she was hugging a stuffed dog that she had bought almost 3 years ago and she had named it shadow when she first got it, I don't think she realized that her stuffed dog and her boyfriend have the same name" she said telling him that memory she then heard killer broke into laughter.

"Wonder what Shadow will say when he finds this out" he said in between laughs, Wizlover smiled

"Probably freak out" she muttered thinking about how she and killer were going to live together in America raising their child she couldn't help the smile that reached her lips. Killer noticed the silence

"Hey why so quiet all of a sudden?" he asked with a concerned tone, she noticed and gave a small laugh

"Nothing to worry about not thinking about anything bad just thinking about what life will be like once we move" she said, he smiled

"No matter what happens in our life together just as long as I have you it'll be okay" he said making her blush and her smile grow.

By late afternoon Ayumi had woken up too realize she was alone in the house, she went into the kitchen to grab a drink when she saw Wizlover's note that told her that she was going to spend time with killer and not to worry, Ayumi just smiled and looked at the empty apartment before her she sighed and started to take ingredients out of the refrigerator as she began to prepare something to eat, she was so into her cooking she hadn't realized that it was raining outside and someone had walked into the kitchen, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She leaned into him

"Your Soaked" she whispered her eyes closed as she placed the knife down, he smiled against her skin

"I didn't notice" he whispered into her ear, she felt like shivering not because it was cold but that strange feeling, and he noticed. She slowly turned around took look at him the moment their eyes met the lights went out, *black out* he thought but for some reason even in the dark he could still see her face clearly. He leaned in and kissed her, a strange feeling was in the air,

"Would you be scared if something happened?" he whispered when they pulled apart, Ayumi shook her head, not feeling nervous at all

"Why would I be scared if you're here?" she whispered back looking into his eyes in the dark, he smirked

"because at this rate we don't know what could happen next, wouldn't want to make you regret anything later" he said still holding her, but she was now sitting on the counter knife and cutting board forgotten on the side, Ayumi looked down for a bit then suddenly looked up at him with a little smirk

"Why would I ever regret doing something with you?" she said whispering in his ear *ha he always tortures me* she thought amused, shadow closed his eyes, then looked at her she was surprised by the emotions in his eyes,

"Because this might end up resulting to what I said earlier" he whispered his voice lower than before, Ayumi smiled

"You said you would love to" she pointed out, Shadow looked at her with a smirk

"True I wouldn't mind, but would you?" he said kissing her again, she responded to his kiss, then they pulled away slightly she didn't voice out her answer and shadow leaned even closer placing his lips on her neck kissing her, she tilting her head slightly to the side….tbc

bend to chapter 18/b muwhaha I'm leaving it at a cliffy haha should I write the rest out in 19 or just skip on? Haha you tell me and I'll comply ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Return of An Old Friend

Early the next morning the early birds chirped as shadow sat up awakening from his sleep, covered in sweat, the blanket that was wrapped around him fell to his lap revealing his exposed chest, he was panting hard, as he quietly began to take deep breaths calming himself, then turning to the purple haired girl laying beside him fast asleep. He couldn't help the small smile that reached his lips; her bare back was faced to him while her face was hidden from him since she was facing towards the window, he then looked out the window to see the sky no longer filled with dark gray clouds, it was now a dark purple color signaling that the sun was going to come up soon, he slowly laid back down, wrapping his arms around the girl before him as his eyes looked out the window seeing the orange lining of the sun over the horizon through the transparent light purple curtains, he buried his face into his girlfriend's hair as it's scent slowly lured him back to sleep.

Meanwhile with the two lovebirds, they had somehow ended up in Niigata and since it was late they decided to book a hotel room to spend the night then head back the next day. Wizlover was still fast asleep, but Killer was wide away watching his girlfriend sleep silently and peacefully, his head was propped up with one arm while his other was tracing small circles on his girlfriend's stomach his lips displayed a happy smile.

"To think that soon I'll be a father is amazing I never thought that I would be so lucky." He whispered to himself as he leaned down and kissed Wizlover's forehead as she began to stir, she opened her eyes blinking a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes she then slowly turned her head to the blonde haired boy who was smiling down at her, she smiled when she realized what he was doing

"Hey Hon, what time did you get up?" she said happily, he shook his head slightly him smile grew,

"Not that long ago," he said kissing her when in fact he's been up for about a good 2 hours now, she returned the kiss; they kissed until they both needed air

"You know I think I can get use to waking up every morning seeing your face" Killer said whispering into her ear, Wizlover blushed even though they've been dating for a while now, she still blushed occasionally. Once the blush vanished from her cheeks she sat up her hair falling behind her, Killer just smiled watching her get up and go to the rest room. *I wonder when I should ask her* he thought looking towards his black jacket that held the ring he, Shadow, and Ayumi picked out. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice his girlfriend come back into the room.

"Killer you okay?" Wizlover asked her boyfriend waving her hands in his face; he smirked and pulled her onto him kissing her before she could complain. She seemed to melt into the kiss and mold into his arms

"Yes I'm fine as long as I have you" he said smiling, Wizlover looked at him smiling then whacked him in the head

"You could have just said you were fine" she said laughing nervously they both just smiled and laughed.

"You ready for what I have planned today?" Killer said holding his girlfriend to his chest, Wizlover had her head resting on his chest, and she smiled

"It depends, what do you have planned today?" she said turning her gaze from the window to her boyfriend, the blonde smiled

"It's a surprise" he said sitting up causing her to sit up also.

bShadow and Ayumi/b

It was around noon when shadow had finally woken up. He opened his eyes blinking them a few times, his mind was blank for a moment before everything that happened the night before started to replay and fill his mind. He smiled after his flashback and then wondered where his girlfriend was. He sat up making sure the blanket didn't fall off the pale skin to his upper body was exposed to the sun's light that had seeped through Ayumi's translucent curtains, He swung his legs over the side of the bed putting his clothes on heading to the bathroom to shower before he started his little scavenger hunt to find his currently missing girlfriend.

After his shower he walked towards the kitchen to find Ayumi talking to an unexpected guest his eyes narrowed

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he said looking at the teenage guy standing before his girlfriend, Ayumi laughed the guy looked bored, but he had a certain look in his eyes

"Nice to see you again too shadow" the boy drawled sarcastically, shadow glared.

"Shut the hell up dead soul, drop the sarcasm and answer the damn question." Shadow growled, Ayumi remained silent still cooking, dead soul smirked crossing his arms

"Why should I answer your question?" dead soul was enjoying the way shadow was reacting, shadow's expression didn't falter.

"Because you suddenly left to study abroad when you found out Arya ((did I spell her name right?-_-)) had left to be with that fiancée of hers, I'm curious as to why you suddenly came back." Shadow said crossing his arms and watching the expression on dead soul's face, the air had tension, while an awkward silence developed between the two. They held there gaze at each other, while Ayumi finished cooking and would occasionally glance in between the two. She waited for one of them to speak but no one did so she shook her head and sighed

"You two can stare longingly at each other after lunch, but for now take a break and blink" she said lightening the tension in the air, because it was making her paranoid. She then placed a plate in front of the two the three started to eat their lunch with the two occasionally glaring at Ayumi for her previous comment, she just ignored them smiling.

"Shadow your girlfriend is strange" Dead soul said when Ayumi was washing the dishes, Shadow shrugged

"I still love her, but hey we aren't normal either" he said sitting on the couch while dead soul sat in the recliner. Dead soul was the one who started their previous conversation before Ayumi stopped them, so he answered Shadow's question

"I just want to talk to her before her wedding" He said leaning back a bit and closing his eyes for a mere moment before opening them again and staring at the white ceiling, Shadow looked towards the kitchen where he saw his girlfriend washing the dishes, then back to his friend

"Do you think it'll change her mind?" Shadow asked assuming that what dead soul was going to do was confess. Dead soul looked at shadow then turned his glance to the floor for a bit thinking to himself before he looked at shadow in the eye

"I don't know if me confessing will affect her or not, but I think it's better to say it then regret not." Dead soul said his eyes now watching as Ayumi walked into the living room his eyes followed her until she sat down next to shadow, who embraced her while still looking at dead soul.

"I agree with you, but when she says something you don't want to hear or acts a certain way that hurts you, don't go leaving again, because you never know what could happen." Shadow said while dead soul nodded.

bEnd to chapter 19/b ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Proposal

After about an hour of driving through what seemed to be the country side Wizlover and Killer finally reached their destination Killer parked his car in the small parking lot that was provided by the small garden gates. Killer had decided to take Wizlover to a Japanese Garden one that Niigata was much known for there was a superstition that if you were to propose to the one you love here you shall be together forever even when death has taken its toll. And well Killer wasn't one to believe in superstition so he took her here because the scenery was perfect for a proposal of sharing the rest of their lives together.

"So what's the special occasion that you wanted to take me to this beautiful place?" Wizlover asked once they reached the very top of the garden that over looked the whole city while also showing the whole view of the garden Killer smiled standing behind her. He held her in his arms with her back to him they looked at the view while he whispered something in her ear that made her grasp, then suddenly scream scaring the other couples that passed by them

"YES!" Wizlover said practically tackling Killer to the ground when she turned around, but Killer already expecting her to do something like this didn't loose his balance he just held her with one arm while pulling out the small blue velvet box from his pocket letting her open it, she stared at the small ring in awe she was so adorable staring at it that killer couldn't help but kiss her. They stood their in each other's arm enjoying the feel of their lips together because that kissed sealed the proposal they were no longer boyfriend girlfriend, but fiancées. Killer pulled away slightly and took her left hand where her ring finger was and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger

"Perfect fit" he whispered kissing her again, Wizlover couldn't help the tears that rolled down her face she was so happy. They pulled away and just stared into each other's eyes, then started to walk again hand in hand towards a lunch restaurant.

"You know what they say when the man gets the perfect fit on the first try?" Killer said as they sat at the lunch table waiting for their food, Wizlover smiled not really caring what the answer was, but pretended to care

"no what?" she asked going along with it, killer wasn't stupid he could tell she was faking it, he leaned across the table and kissed her again

"That they would last and be together forever." He said in between the small pecks on her lips, she smiled

"Where did you read that from?" she automatically assumed he had read it from a book, Killer sat back in his seat,

"Shadow told me, he read it from a book" he said smirking, Wizlover laughed she should have known, Killer really wasn't into reading, so it was either Wizar or Shadow who would tell him. She sat in her seat just looking into her fiancée's eyes she just couldn't believe that they were about to spend the rest of their lives together and with a baby on the way she just couldn't wait to tell her friends and family. When she thought of family she laughed inside her head thinking about how her brother was going to act when he heard the news, and not only Wizar her mother to. She wasn't away that she had been smiling like a Cheshire cat until she noticed the way her fiancée looked at her,

"What's got you smiling so badly?" he asked with a curious amused look on his face, Wizlover just kept smiling shaking her head

"Oh it's nothing Sweetie" she said as their food arrived.

bMeanwhile /b

Since Dead Soul had just came back from over seas Ayumi had suggested that Shadow spend time with his friend, of course the two guys didn't want to go out and supposedly catch up, but she kicked them out of the house claiming she had a lot of stuff to do. So now the two boys were sitting at a coffee shop somewhere in downtown

"I would never have expected you to get a girlfriend so quickly" Dead soul said in mocking voice as he took a drink from his cup, Shadow glared but then looked at his own drink

"Yeah well let's just say love is pretty blind you never know when it's going to hit you" Shadow said thinking back to when they first met for some reason it still brought a smile to his face and dead soul noticed

"Wow you really have changed since I was last here, now your smiling in public and it's not even forced" Dead soul said in a teasing way, but his face was passive so you couldn't tell unless you really know him like for example how shadow and him were friends for a while now.

"Well like I said you never know what could happen while your away" Shadow said indirectly referring to how Dead Soul had left a while back because of Arya. Dead soul looked at his friend and decided maybe he should tell him

"Shadow Arya was only one of the reasons why I left" Dead Soul said his voice becoming distant, Shadow looked at his friend while taking a drink, he already knew the other reason it wasn't hard to figure out seeing as how dead soul always wore clothes that covered every inch of his body

"I know she wasn't the only reason, and I kind of figured that you didn't want anyone to know that the other reason was to get away" Shadow said sitting back in his seat glancing at the cars that drove by, Dead soul wasn't surprised that shadow would be the one to figure him out he pretty much expected that from his friend whose been through just as much as he had.

"You know I think you're lucky" Dead Soul muttered softly, Shadow looked at him with a raised brow

"Oh and why is that?" he asked trying to figure out why his friend was saying that, Dead soul sighed

"Because you have a girlfriend who loves you even after everything you been through you still happen to find love," Dead soul said his eyes drifting towards the people that passed by, Shadow gave a small smile thinking bout a certain hyper girlfriend of his.

"Yeah your right I am lucky, but I didn't find love it found me, and I wouldn't trade anything for it. But man you could easily have love to you just have to see what happens with Arya and if that doesn't go so well then give someone else a chance" Shadow said standing up to stretch he and Dead Soul had been there for about 2 hours and he wanted to head back to see what his crazy girlfriend was up to now. Dead Soul gave a small smile to his friend it was barely noticeable, but if you pay close attention then you'd see it

"Yeah you right well let's go back and see what that girlfriend of yours is up to and hopefully Wizlover and Killer come back cause I haven't seen them in a long while" Dead Soul said as they walked towards his blood red Acura Integra. Shadow laughed remembering something bout Killer and Wizlover

"Oh they'll be back once Killer finishes proposing" Shadow said as they both got into the car his smile turned into a smirk when Dead Soul almost choked on his drink

"Say what!? Proposing to who Wizlover?" He asked pressing the clutch and shifting the car into 2nd gear, Shadow nodded

"Yeah he's taking it to the final level I guess" Shadow said as he looked out the window watched as the buildings turned into a blur as Dead Soul drove back to the girls' apartment.

"About time" Dead Soul muttered sarcastically as he entered the parking garage.

bend to chapter 20/b


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Congratulations

When Dead Soul and Shadow buzzed up to Ayumi and Wizlover's apartment there was no answer, they pressed the buzzer a few more times, before they glanced at each other

"What the hell where's your girlfriend?" Dead Soul said looking for Ayumi's Black rx7 seeing it no where in sight, Shadow shrugged pulling out his cell phone and dialing his girlfriend's cell phone, but no answer it had went straight to voice mail. He hung up and looked at his friend

"I guess she went out, so what do you want to do until she get's back?" Shadow asked as he and Dead Soul started walking back to Dead Soul's Red civic, Just as they were about to pull out of the parking spot, Ayumi's black Rx7 passed them and had parked right next to Shadow's Z4 the two looked at each other and changed their minds about leaving so they got out of the car and walked over to where Shadow's Z4 was parked to see Ayumi grabbing a back of Groceries from the trunk, Shadow sneaked up behind her and embraced her which caught her by surprise and jump slightly, Dead Soul smirked grabbing one of the bags in the trunk

"Care to tell us where you went and why you were trying to get rid of us so quickly?" Shadow asked whispering in her ear, but it was loud enough for Dead Soul to hear, Ayumi looked at him for a bit, a flash of nervousness shown in her eyes but it vanished, just as quickly as it came.

"Well at first I shoed you both out because I remembered I had a paper that I had to finish, then while you two were out Wizlover had called and asked me to do some errands, and after I got those done, killer called and said they had a surprise for all of us when they get home tonight so I decided to prepare for dinner, but since you two are now back you get to help me!" Ayumi said telling them exactly everything she did while they were gone; Dead Soul looked at her oddly then turned to shadow

"She sure is energetic" he said referring to how quickly she did everything since they hadn't been gone that long. Shadow laughed slightly

"you think she's energetic now wait until you see her when she's hyper you'd think she's a maniac" he said smirking remembering something that caused him to think that, dead soul gave a small smile, that is until Ayumi whacked them both in the head with a stick of French bread, they both rubbed the back of her head and followed her out of the elevator

"Hey what was that for?" Dead soul said not really expecting to get hit; Ayumi only glanced at them when they reached their door,

"You two were talking about me as if I wasn't there, and honey I may be a maniac, but your psycho" she said walking into the apartment followed by a laughing Dead Soul and Shadow who was just smiling since he was the one who said that a while back. The rest of that day Ayumi was cooking while Shadow and Dead Soul were doing who knows what probably getting ready to tease the hell out of Killer when he got back, but they were also wondering what it was that the two wanted to tell them. After setting up the apartment for dinner they sat on the couch discussing the possibilities while Ayumi was taking a shower while the food was cooking in the over the other parts of the meal already ready to be served,

"You think they're going to announce their engagement?" suggested Dead Soul, Shadow shrugged

"I guess I mean what else could it be? It's not like Wizlover is pregnant" Shadow said when suddenly he heard an all to familiar yell

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY BABY SISTER IS PREGNANT!" they both turned their head to see Wizar and Mika standing at the door, the two sweats dropped

"Calm down moron, we were just brainstorming the possibilities of what Wizlover and Killer could possibly have to tell us that would require us to have a supposed celebration." Shadow said calmly as Wizar remained silent realizing that his sister wasn't pregnant or so he thought. His mind automatically went towards his girlfriend who was smiling at him as if reassuring him that something was going to be okay, Dead Soul and Shadow noticed the little look they sent each other

"Is there something you'd like to tell us Wizar before the two guest of Honor arrive?" Dead Soul said in a mocking voice, Wizar looked at his two friends eyes slightly widen, he gulped nervously

"What makes you guys think that I have something to say?" he asked trying to see if they were just playing tricks with his head so that he would end up confessing when they were just messing around, Shadow rolled his eyes

"Wizar we aren't stupid we're practically family we basically know when someone isn't saying something or is hiding something" Shadow said leaning back on the couch looking at the ceiling then closing his eyes only to open them when Ayumi came into the room with a big smile

"Hey Mika, Wizar when did you two get here?" she asked in her simple yet comfortable clothing, Dead Soul raised a brow at Ayumi deciding to tease her and get payback for her whacking him in the head with the French bread

"Ayumi they obviously came when you were in the shower" he said logically, Ayumi looked at him with squinted eyes

"No shit Sherlock I knew that!" she said, he smirked

"Hmm I didn't know I was from London." He mocked, Ayumi glared

"Oii shut it" She said walking into the kitchen to check on the food in the oven, Shadow smirked at Dead Soul

"She could possibly get Revenge on you" Mika said taking a seat, Dead Soul looked at her oddly

"And you are?" he asked since he didn't know who she was, Wizar laughed scratching the back of his head

"Oops I guess I forgot to introduce you, um dead soul this is my girlfriend Mika, and Mika this is my old Friend Dead Soul" Wizar said introducing the two, Mika looked at him as if examining him with her eyes

"Why is your name Dead Soul it sounds so deranged" she said picking on his name, Dead Soul remained calm and passive

"Well at least my name doesn't remind people of a yellow rodent from pokemon" he hissed back, not really in the mood to hear some person's criticism on his name, he and shadow were suddenly surprised when she stood up and ran to the bathroom crying, Ayumi had poked her head from the kitchen when she heard the bathroom door being slammed,

"Um guys what happen is there an earthquake?" she asked confused, then she turned to Wizar pretending to be dense when she knew exactly what had happened, Shadow noticed something to about mika he looked at his friend

"What to tell us why she's over reacting to a joke?" Shadow asked, trying to see if Wizar will come out in the open and prove his suspicions right. Wizar noticed how all three of his friends were looking at him waiting for his answer, he took a deep breathe and sighed

"Alright well you see she's pregnant" he said directly Shadow fell out of his seat, Dead Soul spit out his drink, and Ayumi stared at him eyes wide.

"SHE'S WHAT!?" a certain long black haired girl said walking into the apartment with a very surprised blonde they had opened the door just in time to hear Wizar's confession. Wizar turned to his sister in surprise, but recovered quickly

"Yeah you heard me she's pregnant" he said leaving them to recover from shock while he went to go check on his pregnant girlfriend. Wizlover turned to Killer who was now smirking, Shadow who had gotten up to go check on Ayumi who was still in the kitchen taking the food out of the oven, and Dead Soul was looking at Wizlover and Killer checking for any hints as to what they wanted to tell everyone.

After dinner the whole group was sitting around the dinner table all having their own private conversations, when Killer hit his glass gently to silence everyone and get their attention once they were all staring at him he stood up taking Wizlover's hand and pulling her up.

"As you can obviously guess by now me and Wizlover are getting married, but there is one more thing we would like to share with all of you" Killer said smiling and holding his soon to be wife closely

"I'm pregnant" once those two words left her mouth Wizar had hit the floor unconscious, While Mika started to cry, Ayumi smiled to her friend, while Shadow remained silent not really knowing what to say, and dead soul for the second time that day spit out his drink. After a long moment of silence, Wizar regained consciousness and wanted to strangle Killer, but decided to hold it back since he knew his sister loved him and he wasn't blind he knew killer loved his sister just as much

"Killer as much as I want to fucking kill you right now, I know you and my sister share an awesome bond, so all I have to say is you better take care of her and if you hurt her I swear I wont hesitate to kill you" he said threateningly staring at the two, Killer smiled

"I would never plan on hurting her" he said, Dead Soul looked at them and felt slightly sadden then smirked looking at shadow and Ayumi who were having a small conversation of their own

"So when are you two getting married, and hopefully your not pregnant to Ayumi because if you are please say so now so I don't have to spit or choke on my drink the third time this night" he said for some reason he felt like torturing the purple haired girl, shadow glared at him, but looked at Ayumi who smiled

"Oh don't worries we'll get married someday, but maybe not right now and as for being pregnant you can drink assured because I'm not" they all smiled and Wizar decided to change the subject

"So how about a toast?" he suggested they all looked at him horrified, he laughed at the expressions on their faces

"Alright forget about the toast, let's just say Congratulations" he said they all nodded. In the middle of their celebrating Wizlover stopped and they had all asked what's wrong, she turned to her brother

"We shouldn't celebrate just yet we still have to tell ma" she said Wizar stopped remembering that they still had to tell their mother. *Shit!* he cursed in his mind.

bEnd to chapter 21/b


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Confessions

The next morning Dead Soul had woken up in the living room of Shadow and Killer's apartment. The sun had seeped into the room from the small openings in the blinds he cursed silently while blinking his eyes getting use to the light, he looked at the pure white ceiling thinking about everything that's happened to him for the past months he had been gone.

"I wonder if she missed me as much as I missed her" he whispered to himself as he sat down looking at the carpeted floor, he clasped his hands together in a thinking position, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Killer walked into the living room with messy hair black PJ pants, and a blue boy's tank, he walked passed the couch not really paying attention so dead soul was quick to assume that the blonde was still half asleep. He continued with his pondering, until he heard his other friend walk into the room completely ready for the day holding a book bag on one of his shoulders,

"Morning Dead Soul" Shadow said placing the back pack on one of the kitchen counter stool and about to start making coffee he made a gesture with his hands as if asking Dead Soul if he wanted some Coffee the purple haired boy nodded his head.

"How well did you sleep last night?" Dead Soul asked standing up and opening the balcony blinds letting the sun light the room, Shadow didn't look up from measuring how many table spoons of coffee grinds to put into the machine, Dead soul was curious if shadow was still having the nightmares of him dying, but just by looking at his friend it seems he's changed a lot during the course of time that he had been gone

"Pretty good, haven't had nightmares in a long time." Shadow said now pouring water into the machine and started to let the coffee brew as Dead Soul walked over to the counter,

"How's the illness?" he asked, he wanted to know how his friend was doing, but it didn't take a genius to know that his friend was completely healthy, Shadow looked at his friend when he mentioned the cancer he had, he didn't forget he had it, he just hasn't really thought about it, then he realized he never told his girlfriend that he had cancer

"Actually I don't know I haven't gone for a check up in a while, and I..." Dead soul cut him off

"You didn't tell Ayumi did you?" he said taking the words right out of shadow's mouth, the black haired teen looked at the counter tiles and shook his head

"It for some reason completely slipped my mind, I guess when I'm with her I'm so happy I forget all the other stuff." He said with a small smile, Dead soul shook his head a smile at the corner of his lips he placed a hand on his friend's back

"Maybe you didn't notice, but she was probably the help you needed to beat your cancer," Dead Soul said sitting on the stool and thinking about his own little problem with another girl with lighter purple hair, Shadow noticed the look on her face

"You should tell her soon, because seeing you like this worries everyone." Shadow said pouring him and dead soul some coffee, and poured killer some when he saw the blonde walk back into the kitchen completely ready for class. Dead Soul looked at Shadow after taking a making his coffee

"Yeah I will, when ever I can get a hold of her" Dead soul said blowing his coffee slightly then taking a small drink, Killer looked at his two friends twice before saying something

"So what are you two talking about?" he asked yawning and drinking his coffee black no sugar or cream needed. Shadow and Dead soul looked at each other then at killer who almost spit out his coffee

"Damn shadow this coffee is strong!" he said feeling he was now completely awake, Dead Soul and Shadow sweat dropped

"You seriously need to stop walking about half asleep you saw me place all the measurements into the coffee" Shadow said, Dead soul shook his head

"Killer how could you forget Shadow makes the coffee strong while you make it moderate, but you weren't the one who made the coffee unless in your small sleep walking you assumed you did." Dead soul said remembering when the three of them first started college it as funny thinking about the past and when shadow first made the coffee for them all.

After their little guy moment in the kitchen Shadow and Killer left to go to school since both had classes today and since dead soul had studied abroad he had graduated ahead of them. Now the purple haired teenage boy sat in the living room all showered and ready to do what ever he needed to do that day.

"Damn it I'm bored what the hell do I need to do today?" he asked him self looking out the big balcony window starring at the city view. He thought of stuff to do and left the house and would come back when the guys were back from school which isn't until 3 in the afternoon.

bWith Shadow/b

The black haired teen sat in his computer engineering class completely bored the teacher was lecturing about a chapter he had read already since he was bored at work and had nothing to do he read ahead in the book, he looked at his computer screen for a minute then thought about his girlfriend who would be in her computer class, then he thought about the information he had neglected to tell her. He was just about to send her an IM when he remembered what Dead Soul said

bFlash back/b

"She could be the help (strength) you need to help you beat it" his friend said as they sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.

bEnd flash back/b

He smiled at the screen and sent her an IM

bShadow Knight :/b hey you

bDreamN_Ayumi :/b hey honey!

bShadow Knight :/b lol what you doing?

bDreamN_Ayumi :/b sitting here in computer class bored

bShadow Knight :/b I thought so

bDreamN_Ayumi :/b so what's up?

bShadow Knight :/b I love you

bDreamN_Ayumi :/b lol that was random

bShadow Knight :/b yea I know but I felt like saying it

bDreamN_Ayumi :/b ha-ha okay well I Love you too

bShadow Knight :/b yes I know you do…

bDreamN_Ayumi :/b something wrong?

bShadow Knight :/b um meet me by the locker after your class

bDreamN_Ayumi :/b why?

bShadow Knight :/b I have something to tell you

bDreamN_Ayumi :/b hmm okay honey.

uend to conversation/u

Shadow didn't know why but he was nervous about telling her, *why am I scared?* he thought to himself *because your afraid she'll leave you if she knew* a small voice said, shadow groaned *not the stupid conscience again* he muttered, he heard small laughter *yes shadow I am back* the voice said, he looked at the screen blankly not bothering to reply to the so called voice in his head, he nervously stood up when he heard the bell ring he slowly made his way towards the locker, when he saw Ayumi right before him his heart started to beat rapidly, he was reassured when she smiled and waved at him, when he was getting closer she walked the rest of the distance and kissed him, he returned the kiss

"So honey what did you want to tell me?" she asked her eyes so innocent, shadow gave a small smile he didn't want to tell her because he knew his conscience was right he was afraid…afraid to lose her

"Would you leave me if you knew I was sick?" he asked suddenly out of the blue, Ayumi looked at him confused as they sat down on one of the benches under a cherry blossom tree

"Why would I leave you silly?" she asked placing her had on his, he clasped it with his own,

"I have cancer" he said directly, he was just about ready to walk away after he heard what she said, when suddenly she surprised him by kissing him and pulling away, with a smile still on her lips

"it's okay I still love you, and I'll help you beat it" she said he looked at her surprised he didn't know why but one tear came out of his eye, and she noticed it and wiped it away

"Did you think I was going to leave you?" she asked she didn't need to hear him say it because right after she asked the question he hugged her she returned the hug.

bBack with Dead Soul/b

He was driving around the city when he suddenly stopped at a red street sign; he glanced around the street when suddenly an all too familiar light purple haired girl was sitting at a café by herself. He glanced at the street sign then to his right to see if any cars were coming seeing none he changed lanes and made a right turn and parked right next to a white 325 CI coupe, he casually walked over to her table looking around for any signs of her so called fiancée, but not seeing anyone with her he went to join with her, she was so busy reading her book she didn't notice someone sit in front of her

"hello Miss that's a nice book your reading" he said calmly with a small smile, Arya was just about to snap at him to tell him to leave her alone because she thought he was another one of those guys who constantly try to hit on her with cheesy pick up lines, but something about the voice was familiar she looked up surprised to see an old friend she quickly stood up and embraced him.

"Dead Soul your back" she said hugging the breath out of him the purpled haired male struggled in her grasp to breathe, once Arya noticed why he was struggling she didn't hesitate to let him go. Dead Soul spent some time regaining his breathing pattern

"I see that you missed me" he said with a small smile, Arya laughed

"Of course I did!" she said sitting back in her seat before everyone around them began to stare and a huge commotion would start. Dead soul was confused he didn't know why she would miss him especially since he left her with out a word

"So when is the big day?" he asked out of the blue, he watched from the corner of his eyes, Arya looked at him surprised then hid her right hand under the table,

"There is no big day it passed, I'm already married" she said her voice sounded like a lifeless void, Dead Soul wondered where the happiness in her voice went, and he looked at her with a raised brow

"What's wrong?" he asked, slightly confused because when he left she was happy about marrying her boyfriend, he was surprised when Arya stood up and walked in front of him capturing his lips in a kiss, his eyes widen, and was shocked when he started kissing her back. After their kiss they pulled away and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes, and a smile on her lips. He realized it was a now or never. *either I tell her now or forever hold my peace.*

"Um Arya I know that it might be too late, but I just wanted to say I love you." By the end of his confession his voice seemed to vanish as his heart began to race he was afraid of what she was going to say next, he was so lost in his own fear he almost didn't hear what she said

i"You shouldn't have left, I wanted you at my wedding because…"/i

bEnd to chapter 22/b


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Broken Heart

isome good things come to an end for some new things to begin/i

uprevious : /u i"You shouldn't have left, I wanted you at my wedding because…"/i

Dead Soul looked at her waiting for her to finish her sentence, but she remained silent for a long while, so he decided to speak up,

"Because what?" he asked, looking at her a moment of silence took place everyone around them vanished, and the sound muted they stood there not speaking a single word when suddenly a small breeze passed by them returning them to reality

"Because I wanted you to confess!" she said getting out of his arms and collecting her stuff as she ran away, Dead soul watched as her figure became smaller and smaller the farther he ran his mind told him to leave her because she was married, but his heart dared him to run, he couldn't resist a dare so he ran after her. Once he caught her he wrapped his arms around her from behind while she looked at the floor,

"What do you mean you wanted me to confess?" he asked wanting to make sure that the hidden message he got was the correct thought, Arya kept her head down

"I thought that if I got married you would stop me and tell me you love me, but instead you just gave up and let go…" she said barely above a whisper, but he heard her when those words left her mouth he was astound his mind went black while his heart skipped a beat

"You only said yes to him because you wanted me to tell you how I felt?" he said repeating what she said making sure he heard right. Arya didn't bother to speak she just nodded her head he didn't know what came over him because everything happened like a flash she was turned around in his arms and he was kissing her yet again.

bWith Wizar and Mika/b

The two were on their way to see the doctor for Mika's monthly check up just to make sure that the growing baby was healthy Wizar drove with a huge smile in his face, while mika on the other hand looked out the window with her hand on her stomach *please let this be his* she thought to herself, the memories from two weeks ago began to flash in her mind, she knew it was a mistake to hang out with her old high school friends especially when one of them was her ex's who was in love with her to no end, but she didn't want to disappoint them since they were only visiting for awhile she told Wizar she was going to spend time with her friends during the weekend and he gladly let her go saying he had some school work to do any way. As she hung out with them she didn't know why but she felt something terrible was going to happen.

She and her friends went out to a club to have some fun like they did in high school they danced, drank, and had a lot of fun. By the end of the night they were all drunk had no clue what was going on and bam the next day she wakes up next to a nude body at first she thought it was wizar until she saw the tattoo of her name on his back she would never forget that tattoo her eyes widen and she ran out of the room grabbing her clothes on the way out.

She wanted to forget all about it, but it got worse the following days later she became nauseous and everything. She was horror stricken, that night when Wizar came home she seduced him trying to get rid of the horrible memories while praying it was all just a bad dream and that she would wake up completely happy.

Back to where she was now, Wizar had parked the car in the parking lot and got out of the car opening the door for her. He held his hand out for her to take she took it with a small smile, and they both walked into the clinic, they signed her in and they sat and waited for the doctor it wasn't long until they were called in, she wanted to go in by herself to keep what ever was going to happen to herself, except Wizar didn't agree and went with her, they propped her and got her ready for her ultrasound so that they could confirm she was pregnant. As hours went by she silently hoped that the baby was Wizar's but she knew in her heart whose baby it really was she was snapped out of her thoughts when the doctor returned with a big smile

"Well Miss. Minnesota it seems your btwo weeks/b pregnant." Her fears were confirmed, when Wizar heard the two weeks, his smile vanished his eyes looked at mika, she flinched from the coldness it gave off, they both stood up and walked out of the clinic quietly no words shared, just disturbing silence, they got into the car and wizar blast the music, Mika first remained silent, but knew she had to explain herself she lowered the volume on the radio and was about to speak, but wizar beat her to it

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse just admit you cheated and then we'll see what happens" his face was passive his eyes were cold, mika started to cry,

"I didn't do it on purpose I was drunk and everything happened so fast that I don't remember" she said in a muffled tone as she tried her best to stop her tears, wizar didn't even appear affected by her crying like he usually would when they got to the apartment he packed his bags and left tell her he'll pick up the rest of his stuff later. She begged him to stop held onto his leg on her knees sobbing, he stood there paralyzed for a minute, and then he looked down at the floor in front of his feet

"You should have thought about the consequences before you left, but now there's no turning back I hope you and your baby live a happy life because I don't want any part of it." He said harshly walking out the door, once down the hall her heard her sobbing hysterically but it didn't stop him he didn't turn back. Once he got into his car, the pain in his heart was too much to hold back he cried for the first time in a long time he cried he placed his head on the steering wheel just letting the tears fall while a song played on the radio providing him with some reassurance. After he was okay and the tears stopped he started to drive, to the only place he could think of that was near by; his sister's apartment.

When he arrived he parked his car by her blue 350z and wasn't surprised to see Killer's blue jeep parked next to it, he assumed that Shadow was here too since he could clearly see the black z4 parked next to the black rx7 he took his time getting to the door instead of taking the elevator he took the stairs five flights, he wasn't in a hurry to make it up there so quickly only to be bombarded with thousands of question about his current state. Once he finally got to the apartment he only heard silence through the door the guessed everyone might be fast asleep, but when he opened the door he saw Shadow and Ayumi on the kitchen doing what he believes is culinary homework they were preoccupied in there little argument about adding spices. So they didn't notice him come in,

He decided to make sure they know he was there he mumbled a small hello, Ayumi and shadow turned to look at him they both said hello, but Ayumi's smile vanished when she saw his bloodshot eyes

"Wizar are you okay?" she asked getting out of her seat on the kitchen counter stool and walking over to the teenager, he looked at her, he didn't know why but he broke down and hugged her, shadow held a specula in his hand first he was going to say something, but saw that his friend was crying and this rarely happened since last time wizar cried was a long time ago, Shadow walked over to his girlfriend who helped guide the crying boy over to the couches, Ayumi tried her best to calm the boy, but it wasn't helping so shadow went into Wizlover's room and told her to come out and killer followed when Wizlover saw her brother in a depressive state she quickly took him in her arms and hugged him while Ayumi stood up to give them space, Shadow said that he and Ayumi were going to go for a walk, and killer said he was going to stay.

bShadow and Ayumi/b

"What do you think happened to make him break down like that?" Ayumi asked holding her boyfriend's hand as they walked down the busy streets, Shadow shrugged,

"I don't know really last time I saw wizar cry was when we were kids, but since then me and killer thought he didn't cry anymore" He said as he glanced at his girlfriend who had a puzzled look on her face he wanted to laugh she always had to think about situations how they were caused and so on, he instead stopped walking which caused her to walk a little bit more but be yanked back by shadow and she almost lost her balance but ended up in his arms. She looked up at him with a small glare

"What was that for?" she said, he just smiled at her sweetly which pretty much freaked her out a little bit

"What are you up to? And why are you looking at me like that?" she asked suspicious he laughed and just kissed her and kept walking after wards, she didn't bother question him anymore because he was just going to change the subject.

bback with the brother and sister/b

Killer was in Wizlover's room typing up and English assignment while the two siblings talked in the living room, he didn't want to sit there and interrupt them so he just decided to do his work since he told himself he wouldn't be much help. Wizar had stopped crying, and Wizlover was just hugging him

"What happened?" she said slightly above a whisper, she waited for her brother to reply almost didn't hear his reply because he said it below a whisper

"She cheated on me, the baby isn't mine, and we're over" he said them in random order so it took Wizlover a moment to understand what he was trying to say. Once she understood the small sentences she wiped the tears that started to spill down his face as he stared at the wall blankly, she made small soothing sounds

"It's going to be okay it was her fault not yours, your strong you'll find someone who will love you, let her go don't beat yourself up about it" she said whispering it into his ear rubbing his back which lured him to sleep. Once he was fast asleep she slowly guided him into a laying position and placed a blanket over him and kissed his head.

"you know your going to be a natural mother" Killer said with a small smirk on his face, his arms crossed as he leaned against the hallway entrance, Wizlover smiled at him, walking towards him as he wrapped his arms around her she looked at her brother sadly

"You know wiz that was good advice but we both know that it will take him sometime to mend his broken heart." Killer said kissing her neck and whispering in her ear, she nodded not really affected by his little actions of affection she was to concern about her brother.

bend to chapter 23/b


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Telling Mom

The sun was beginning to rise into the morning sky, its rays seeping into a window with white blind shades; it landed on two sleeping figures completely nude. Its warm morning light landed on the male's sleeping lids he groaned in his sleep, about to raise his left arm only to feel weight on it, he opened his eyes to see long locks of light purple hair connected to a female nude body that was snuggled close to his scarred bare chest, at first he wasn't affected, but then he remembered she was married. He slowly sat up in his bed trying his best not to wake her, his purple hair falling behind his head. He looked at the time on his alarm block; boy was he glad that they were in his apartment because he wasn't in the mood to deal with her stupid husband. He looked at her sleeping face one more time before getting up to take a shower.

After an hour of bathing in the shower he stepped out to see her standing at the door with a towel wrapped around her body. While he was still nude and wet from getting out of the shower she looked his body over, slightly licking her lips he didn't care any more that she saw his scars. He walked over to her embracing her in his wet arms, she didn't mind because she leaned up and kissed him, they kissed continuously neither afraid that something could happen because they were together. They were so into their make out session that their hands began to roam and the towel that was wrapped around her fell to the floor. They would have continued if her cell phone wasn't ringing, they both cursed in their minds as she went to go answer it when she saw who was calling she almost panicked when she remembered she was married, she took small breaths to calm the beating of her heart as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke with a soft voice, a male on the other line said

"Baby where are you, I was worried when you didn't come home last night you okay?" he asked very concerned, when she heard the worry in his voice she felt bad for what she did,

"yes baby I'm fine I was just with an old friend who had just come back from and trip and we wanted to catch up I guess we talked so well into the night we fell asleep I'm sorry for worrying you." She said calmly, while she cursed at herself for lying to him. Dead Soul watched and listened as he got dress, he could tell she felt bad, but hopefully she didn't regret what happened because he sure as hell didn't.

After hearing her say I love you to her husband and hang up, he turned to her

"You want me to drop you home now?" he asked his voice cold and distant, she smiled at him sadly

"I'm sorry about that maybe we shouldn't have done that" she said with a sad voice, she didn't know that what she was saying was hurting him more than any weapon could because it was scarring his heart not his body.

"You regret it?" he asked his voice held no warmth his eyes lifeless, she got up and was about to hug him, but he back out of it

"Answer the question" he said keeping away from her contact, Arya looked at him sadly

"No" she whispered he almost didn't hear it but he heard it. He still didn't hug her…

"Do you love me?" he asked wanting to know straight forward what she felt towards him, Arya didn't speak for a moment he was just about to repeat the question thinking she didn't hear it the first time, but she answered it

"Yes" she said looking into his eyes with fire, but there was a small doubt in the corner of her eyes, he sighed

"I won't make you leave him, but if you really do love me don't try to force it so I would believe you, I love you more than my life and I always will even if you don't share that feeling so yeah leave when you'd like I have some things to do." He said walking out the front door with out another word leaving Arya there to think.

bwith a purple haired girl and a black haired boy/b

"You know I think you were seeing things Yumi" Shadow said sitting in one of the café chairs with Ayumi sitting on his lap and his arms around her, Ayumi looked at her boyfriend her arms wrapped around his neck she was smiling evilly it seems

"Oh admit it you saw it to!" she said kissing his forehead, he laughed

"Sure I did I think you and I were just delusional." He muttered kissing her collar bone, she laughed because it tickled and because she didn't agree with him

"I'm telling you that was dead soul and some girl!" she said referring to when they went out for a walk last night they thought they had saw dead soul with a light purple haired girl walk into his apartment, but shadow thinks he was dreaming while Ayumi said it was real.

"Right baby I don't think that was real me and you could have been tired to the point we were imagining stuff" Shadow argued back pulling her down his arms a little more so he could kiss her neck, Ayumi playfully glared at him

"Honey we weren't that tired judging by what we did last night!" she said whispering into his ear, he smirked

"You know you shouldn't openly announce that, never know whose listening" he said into her neck, Ayumi pulled away from him slightly

"What is up with your fascination with my neck" she asked because she noticed he liked kissing her there, he smirked

"Maybe I'm a vampire and I just haven't told you yet" he said pulling her back towards him and holding her there, slightly kissing her neck making small nips,

"I wouldn't be surprised if I end up getting a love mark there because of you!" she said drinking her iced vanilla bean coffee, he smiled

"Not like you have any complaints" he said stopping and taking her drink, she shrugged

"True but what if I did?" she asked not really expecting the answer he was about to give her

"Then wouldn't I have to make you submit?" he said in a suggestive tone, Ayumi looked at him with a daring look

"Oh yeah honey care to tell me how your going to do that?" she asked and was surprised when shadow pulled her face closer to his kissing her and sliding his tongue into her mouth which surprised her after they pulled away

"Your getting pretty bold" Ayumi said, Shadow just laughed

"That's not bold that's just me proving my point" shadow said taking a drink from her drink, Ayumi looked at him with a raised brow

"Oh yeah then what's bold?" she asked him, he looked at her with a look that said

"You seriously want to test me?" she laughed

"What I'm curious" she said shrugging he smirked

"Ever hear curiosity killed the cat?" he asked she stuck her tongue out

"Then too bad I'm not a cat." She said, shadow snickered evilly

"Oh, but I can make you purr like a cat" he said, she looked at him with wide eyes

"and what is that suppose to mean?" she asked curious and slightly nervous to know what he meant, shadow didn't have to use words to explain what he meant he just started to kiss her more deeply, she kissed him back and by the end they pulled away and with an amused look Ayumi made a purring sound.

"Do I want to know what happened to the shy boyfriend I had before?" she wondered aloud, shadow just laughed as the two stood up and started walking down the street

"He woke up and got bolder when he met you." He asked placing his arm around her shoulder pulling her towards him.

bWith Wizlover and Killer/b

Today was the day the Wizlover had to tell her mom about the big news about getting married and having a grand child on the way? The two had drove all the way to Wizlover's mother's house as they approached closer to their destination Wizlover was nervous she didn't know how her mother was going to react because she was just about to enter her 2nd year of college and she was already expecting a child, she already pictured two ways her mother could reach one she would be happy for her the other she would be extremely pissed. Wizlover was praying for the happy one, killer looked at his girlfriend from behind the steering wheel he took his right hand off the wheel and reached over to grasp hers

"Don't worry perty, we'll be okay." He said reassuring her while he continued to drive the short distances to the house. Wizlover smiled to herself she was so glad that Killer was with her he always gave her the strength she needed when she was weak she laughed when she thought of a song by a Canadian singer *Celine Dion- Because you loved me* Killer noticed the smile on her face now,

"See keep that smile on your face and you'll be okay and if it doesn't work out you still have me until the end of time" he whispered as a slow love song began to play. Wizlover kept smiling looking out the window again thinking about the future, she was snapped out of her thoughts when killer pulled up in front of the house she grew up in, and got out of the car and was happy when her mother rushed over to her from the porch

"Wiz sweetie what are you and killer doing here?" Mrs. Nakamura asked embracing her daughter, Killer laughed

"Well mom and Killer have some news to tell you" Wizlover said nervousness began to grow in her stomach, Sakura noticed the look on her daughter's face and automatically glanced at her daughter's left ring finger and eyes widen as she tighten her hug around her daughter

"Awe sweetie your getting married I'm so happy for you and killer it's about time!" she said happily Wizlover looked at killer and laughed who looked at Sakura strangely

"What do you mean about time?" he asked, Sakura laughed leading the two inside

"When you two were growing up me and your parents already knew you two would someday end up together and look at this it happened." Sakura said waving Wizlover's ring finger around the two laughed

"See perty you were worried for nothing" Killer said when Sakura went to go get some lemonade in the kitchen. Wizlover laughed

"I guess you were right, but you forget there was something else we need to tell her something very big" she said pointing to her growing stomach, Killer smiled just as he was about to say something Wizlover's mom came back into the room.

"Here you go you two so is there anything else you would like to share with me?" she asked with a big smile, Wizlover decided just to come out and saying it

"Momma I'm pregnant" Sakura's eyes widen she sat there for a long time not saying anything Wizlover was getting worried, but was reassured when her mom practically tackled her

"Oh my gosh I'm going to be a grandma, I think I'm to young to be a grandma, but a grand baby ooh is it a girl or a boy?" she asked question after question as if she was sugar high, Killer smiled While Wizlover began to answer all her mother's questions.

bEnd to chapter 24/b


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: unexpected surprise

Days began to go by almost weeks. Dead Soul hadn't talked to Arya since that night, not because he didn't want to talk to her he just wasn't ready to talk to her, even though he didn't want to admit part of him was scared to hear what she had to say. He had stayed with Wizar in his dorm since there was another room and he didn't feel like going back to his apartment since he knew that Arya knew its location. He was lost in thought he didn't notice two familiar girls staring at him from the kitchen, well actually he did notice he just didn't say anything, but there stares were beginning to burn into his skin, he turned to look at the two girls who were suppose to be cooking, and just as he predicted when he looked over to them they turned away going back to what they were suppose to be doing.

"You know Wiz you really shouldn't be in the kitchen with that growing stomach of yours" Dead Soul said standing up and joining the two girls in the kitchen, he noticed that Ayumi had one hand on her hip taking a sip from what she had created so far, she had such a serious expression he couldn't help but laugh, meanwhile the pregnant one of the two sat on the stool eating ice cream, he raised a brow at her

"Are you suppose to be eating ice cream so early in the morning?" he asked as he took a seat on the counter next to her stool, Wizlover glared at him and whacked him with a spoon

"never tell a pregnant woman what to eat when she's craving!" she groaned going back to eating her ice cream, this little exchange had gotten Ayumi's attention and laughed at the sight of her two friends

"You know dead soul she's right!" Ayumi said putting the pot cover over the pot to let it boil, Dead Soul Rolled his eyes

"how am I suppose to know it's not like I've ever been pregnant before and plus I was just looking out for the well being of her unborn child I didn't want it to turn into a fat little brat" he smirked after he said this because he knew that the expecting mother was going to thrash at him and just as he assumed, she threw a spoon at him, but he dodged it

"My baby isn't going to be FAT!" she said like a stubborn child, Dead Soul was in a teasing mood,

"Well if the child isn't going to be fat, then it might as well be considered immature since its mother is acting like a small child in a teenage body" he teased, Wizlover just glared at him, in no mood to fight back. She just stood up and walked to her room with her pregnant 4 month stomach. Ayumi laughed when she heard Wizlover slam her door shut, Dead Soul looked at the purple haired girl

"You must have enjoyed that" he said in a bored tone, Ayumi looked at him her face calm

"Don't start that bored mocking tone with me, I'll make sure to hit you with this spoon." She said waving around the heated spatula she pulled out of the pot after stirring it's contents, dead soul couldn't help, but smirk, even thought he was laughing inside

"What's the matter Ayumi, having mood swings does this mean you're pregnant to with shadow's demonic child" he said teasing the purple haired girl who just looked at him with wide eyes

"That isn't funny dead soul and so you know my boyfriend isn't demonic!" she said stirring the pot again, Dead Soul laughed

"Right he's not demonic, he's demented" he teased, Ayumi just playfully glared at him she couldn't help the small smile, then she got a wicked idea

"Oh right he is demonic, but what does that make you?" she said in a mocking tone, Dead Soul Glared at her

"Don't even think about it" he hissed, she smirked and finished her cooking after saying

"then don't say anything about my boyfriend cause your one to talk" she shot back, dead soul rolled his eyes and went back to the living room to start his term paper, since he had decided to go back to school.

Meanwhile with the two boys…

"Hey shadow do you remember the name of the guy Arya married?" Killer asked looking at one of the papers in the pile of files they had to sort; shadow stopped his computer cauterizing and sat back crossing his arm trying to remember the name

"I think it was Juro Hisroshi" Shadow said looking at killer then to the paper his friend was holding

"why?" he asked about to continue his sorting the files into the virtual archive, Killer smirked and placed the paper on top of Shadow's desk, Shadow looked at him, Killer just smirked and said to look at it, the black haired boy picked up the paper his green-bluish eyes scanned it's contents and it's eyes widen

"Wow he's filing a divorce against his wife accusing her of cheating and it says here she's pregnant with another man's child" Shadow said reading some of the highlighted information his eyes took interest to. Kill leaned against the desk taking a break from the sorting with a thinking expression

"I wonder whose child it is?" he asked aloud shadow nodded wondering the same thing, so he scanned through it some more and found the date the divorce paper was filed

"this was filled out by him about 3 months ago when he found out his wife was a week pregnant, so I'm guessing she's…." before he could finished Killer interrupted

"3 months pregnant" Killer finished, Shadow nodded then thought about his friend who has been avoiding talking to her claiming she's better off with out him. He then remembered what he and Ayumi had argued about not that long ago at the café he had convinced her that it wasn't dead soul they saw three months ago. But now he had this feeling that this child might just be his friend's Shadow went back to Working, placing the thought in the corner of his mind as he did his best to finish as much as possible. Mean while with Killer he was still thinking about the whole moving to America thing.

After they had finished for the day the two decided to take their time before heading to their girlfriends' apartment since they were curious about whose child arya's unborn baby was,

"For some reason that file seemed unbelievable I mean last time I saw them they were happy and married," Killer said thinking about the last time he saw the hisroshi family. Shadow shook his head

"Yeah last time they were happy was before Dead Soul came back it looks like Arya has something she never told anyone and that was her feelings towards our friend, who for the past couple of months has been avoiding confrontation with her." Shadow said getting into his car once they reached the two parked cars in the drive way, Killer just decided to forget about it and smirked at shadow

"So have you and your little girlfriend talked about what you guys are going to do in the near future?" Killer asked, Shadow looked at him with a raised brow

"And by future you mean?" he asked opening the door to his black z4, Killer laughed

"Well your graduating this year, and ayumi is still in her what second year of college, and Wizlover is coming with me to America I don't think your just going to let your sweet little girlfriend live by herself in that big apartment." Killer said in a teasing voice Shadow smirked

"and what if I do decided to let her live by herself it's not like you have any say in it" Shadow said ending the conversation, killer just shook his head and got into his car after mutter

"Sometimes I wonder why she loves you so much, since at times you can be a cold hearted bastard" he said driving after his supposedly cold hearted friend. During there drive Shadow thought about killer's question, before he didn't even think about it since he was busy balancing school, work, and his love life. But since Killer brought up the question he began to think about it what were he and Ayumi going to do in the future.

"Great damn killer for putting another thing into my mind" he muttered as he entered the apartment complex garage.

bEnd to chapter 25/b


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Nearing One year

When dinner was over, shadow helped Ayumi in the kitchen while Dead Soul said he was going for a walk, Killer and Wizlover decided that a late night stroll wasn't such a bad idea. Wizar was too stuffed to want to do anything so he just lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

bwith Wizlover and Killer/b

They walked down the street hand in hand, smiling at the people who passed them by they were so content walking together in the cold air of fall.

"Can you believe it's about to be a year that we've been together?" Wizlover said as she and killer looked into shop windows that were now beginning to display holiday décor. Killer smiled and looked at his girlfriend

"Yeah this will mark the first year of our lives together, but remember this is only the beginning." He whispered turning her in his arms and kissing her, they pulled away after awhile

"Is it me or have you gotten sweeter?" Killer said in a teasing voice, after licking his lips, Wizlover blushed, but she tried her best to hide it. The night air wasn't much help so it was no use; killer's laughter filled the air as Wizlover whacked him in the arm hand he almost fell over

"That isn't funny!" she said in a mad tone while glaring at her fiancée, the blonde continued to laugh, shortly after Wizlover's anger began to vanish and soon she was laughing too, some of the people who passed by thought it was a wonderful sight, while others thought the two were crazy.

bWith Dead Soul/b

He had been walking for who knows how long, but something inside his chest told him to keep walking, he didn't know where he was going, or why he was going there, only that he was meant to get there. His long walk had ended at a very familiar park, he looked around at the couples and families that spent the night laying on the grass and looking at the stars, he gave a small smile remembering when he first came here, and who he was with….iArya/i her name whispered constantly in his mind, he felt a small longing in his heart, how he wondered how she was, he didn't want to make things hard for her so he had avoided her for the past couple months. He was lost in thought he didn't know that he ended up in an abandoned area of the park sitting on a swing.

b Flash Back/b

It was a couple years previous, laughter in the air, the skies clear of all clouds, the sun shining down on a high school couple. A boy with purple hair gently pushed a girl with a lighter shade of purple hair on the swing. They laughed the happiness could be seen clearly in their eyes. After what seemed like hours of laughing and having fun they both stopped and walked a short distance to a small field of grass, the boy took a seat, taking the hand of the girl and making space for her in his arms. They sat there watching as the sky changed from afternoon to night, and as the sun vanished behind the horizon and the stars and moon took its place lighting the area around them. They turned to look into each other's eyes and for the very first time they kissed… the girl first to speak snuggled in the boy's arms.

"Promise we'll be together forever" she whispered looking at their intertwined hands how his were slightly bigger than hers yet they fit perfectly together. The boy nuzzled her neck making her laugh slightly; before she could speak he whispered his promise in her ear.

bend flash back/b

Dead Soul took a deep breath and sighed

"What ever happen to that promise?" he asked aloud, the fog of his breath could be seen as he spoke, he was surprised when a set of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and a familiar scent filled his nose as familiar light purple hair surrounded him as a girl's head lay on top of his.

"that promise still exist, we've learned our mistakes, maybe it's time we continued where we left off" Arya's soft voice whispered filling his ears light a soft melody, he gave a small smile and place a hand on her arm

"Yeah a new start" he whispered getting up and turning to face her, but he was shocked, when he saw her pregnant stomach. He stared at her wide eyed

"Whose is that?" he asked in a stunned tone, Arya laughed and took his hand placing it on her growing stomach

"Whose do you think she is?" she asked in a small voice, Dead Soul looked at her eyes still wide

"She!?" he said in a rasped voice, Arya laughed softly

"Yes her" she repeated to confirm his question

"Um yeah whose is she?" he asked slightly too afraid to know the answer, Arya noticed and smiled then placed a kiss on his lips,

"She's yours; Juro divorced me when he found out" Arya said with no regret that her husband left her because of the child, Dead Soul didn't know what came over him, but he embraced her in his arms holding on tightly

"I'm never letting you go" he whispered.

bWith Shadow and Ayumi/b

Ayumi was busy washing the dishes and shadow watched from the counter, he was still thinking about what he and Ayumi were going to do once graduation came, he thought about that question Killer had asked him. Then he didn't know why but he started thinking about negative thoughts like if he were to accept the job on the other side of the world what would happen to their relationship. Would she love someone else while he's gone, would she wait for him?, Would she want to come with him and drop everything. *no that's selfish I can't ask her to drop her dreams for me* he said in his mind, he was so lost in thought he didn't even notice that Ayumi had finished washing the dishes and was staring at him funny, and calling his name, until she walked over to him and stood right in front of him waving her hands around. As if by instinct he stopped her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her. She laughed when they pulled away

"Finally you snap out of your little dream" she teased, still standing in his arms, he playfully glared at her

"That wasn't funny I was thinking about something important" he said countering her dream assumption, Ayumi just laughed

"Right honey" she said in a doubtful way as she walked out of the kitchen and into her room, he followed her

"What do you mean right? You don't believe me?" he asked with a raised brow, Ayumi laughed

"Of course I believe you" she said in a strange way that made him continue to believe she didn't believe what he was saying.

"Damn it you're testing me again!?" he growled, Ayumi looked at him with a raised brow and arms crossed

"Calm down boy, I was only teasing" she said smiling; Shadow smirked and surprised her by pinning her on her bed in a swift move. Ayumi looked at him

"Your sure getting good at that" she muttered so that he couldn't make out what she was saying he looked at her

"Would you mind repeating that so I can hear what you said?" he said kissing her, She shook her head

"Nope, no way I'm not repeating that" she said looking away from his eyes, because she knew if she looked she's done for. Shadow smiled at his girlfriend's antics

"Oh really? Now that you don't want to say it, makes me more interested." He whispered into her ear, making a blush appear on her face, she kept her stand not looking at him

"Well to bad you can live on not knowing what I said" she said holding her eyes shut tight, Shadow smirked he enjoyed challenges

"Do you want me to make you tell me?" he whispered in a suggestive tone, as he kissed her neck, Ayumi's eyes open wide

"No that's okay!" she said looking at him, *shit now I'm going to have to say it* she thought, shadow smirked looking into her eyes

"Awe and I thought you were going to be stubborn" he teased, he was looking forward to torturing her, she gave him a playful glare

"You just enjoy torturing me, but HA to bad for you!" she said sticking her tongue out, but the moment she did that she was shocked because her boyfriend kissed her. After they pulled away Shadow smiled at his speechless girlfriend

"Indeed I enjoy torturing you, but you my love enjoy teasing me" he said, sitting up, She followed his move and sat up.

"Yeah I guess your right" she said about to stand up, but he stopped her he pulled her to him holding her in his arms

"Will you be mine forever?" he whispered into her hair, slightly above her eyes, Ayumi's eyes widen and a blush on her cheeks, but she smiled once she recovered

"Of course dummy, I wouldn't want to spend forever with anyone else" she said leaning into his embrace, shadow smiled knowing that no matter what were to happen she was always going to be his.

bEnd to chapter 26/b eh I'm sick and ken is going to nag at me about I should be resting, but hey time for some romance ha-ha well I'm going to bed I feel like I'm going to fall…*damn being sick!*


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Old friends

A week later…

The sun had left its place in the sky to rest behind the horizon, only to shine its light on the other side of the world. While in its place the moon shined its pure innocent light on everything or anyone in its path. Its light with of the help of the stars shined as bright as the sun, but without the blinding or burning effect. The sway of the tree branches could be heard as the night breeze soar through them and into an open window with translucent curtains, the light from the moon seeped in lighting only half of the room, two sleeping figures could be seen on the bed, the smaller one wrapped in the arms of the bigger, they both slept peacefully in each other's embrace, but sadly their content rest was shortly interrupted when the ring of the phone on the bedside table woke up the boy, who groaned, he slowly opened his eyes blinking them rapidly to awaken himself enough to answer the phone, he turned his head upwards to glare at the phone that lay near his head, *stupid thing, I'm going to kill killer it was his stupid idea to put it in my room* that dark haired teen thought to himself as he answered the phone that was ringing rather loudly, he gently picked up the phone and placed it against his ear

"Who the fuck is this, and do you know what fucking time it is?" he growled into the phone, the person on the other end remained silent, shadow didn't have the patience for it and was about to hang up when a deep male voice could be heard.

"Damn killer was right when he said you were a cranky person and it's only 5 am" the voice said in a calm yet happy tone, shadow stared at the ceiling for a moment in silence trying to remember who this voice belonged to

"why you so quite shadow?" the voice teased, shadow's eyes narrowed into a glare he was just about ready to curse the person out, but then he felt movement coming from his left side, then he remembered his girlfriend was fast asleep.

"Shut up I can't remember who you are" Shadow admitted, the voice laughed

"I figured that much from you, but then again it's only been two years" the male said in a cheerful voice. Shadow kept his face expressions calm while he thought back to the two years pervious then he remembered one person he never thought he'd hear from again.

"Ken?" he said in a soft tone, the male laughed

"looks like I underestimated that memory of yours" Ken teased his gray blue eyes shown a glint of humor, as he sat by the window of his hotel room his hair shined under the light as he stared out at the busy city while talking to his friend

"you still haven't changed you like annoying people so early in the morning" shadow groaned slowly adjusting his sleeping position since Ayumi was fast asleep with her back now faced at him. So not to wake her he decided to go talk with Ken in the kitchen. He slowly got up and stretched slightly before making his way out of his room and into the kitchen. Closing the door behind him

"So what are you doing?" Ken asked in a bored tone, Shadow glanced back at his bedroom door before walking directly into the kitchen and placing a kettle over the stove to make something warm to drink.

"Well I was asleep, until you called. Then not to wake my girlfriend up I just got up and now I'm in the kitchen heating water up." Shadow said in an equally bored tone, he didn't even know why he was talking to ken they rarely talked when ken was around. Ken was silent for a moment before he realized what shadow said

"What you have a girlfriend!? Since when?" Ken asked somewhat surprised since the last time he saw his supposed friend, shadow kept pushing people away and insulting girls, ken didn't want to admit it but he almost thought shadow was gay, because he pushed every girl away. Shadow as if reading his mind voiced the very thing ken was thinking

"Ken you know damn well I'm not gay and you shouldn't be talking!" Shadow growled lowly referring to back when he and ken went to the same school there was a certain blonde haired teenage boy who followed him around, shadow felt a small chill go down his spine when he remembered hiro. Ken laughed

"He still gets under your skin? Ha-ha well I haven't talked to that shrimp in awhile, but enough about him want to tell me about your girlfriend?" Ken asked with some excitement in his voice, shadow rolled his eyes *and he thinks I'm gay, he's practically acting like a gossiping girl* shadow thought to himself as a small smile reached the corners of his mouth.

"What about my girlfriend?" shadow said in a tone that said he wasn't going to tell ken a thing. Ken narrowed his eyes staring at the phone

"Still as torturous as ever" ken said decided to drop the subject, Shadow laughed slightly remember last week when him and Ayumi talked about torturing and teasing.

"Of course I am my girlfriend says that all the time" Shadow said taking the now boiling water off the stove and pouring it into a mug while putting in a tea bag. Ken yawned and glanced at the watch around his wrist and smirked there was something he decided he won't tell shadow

"Well dude enjoy your tea and tell that girlfriend of yours I say hello well I'm going to go now since I have a meeting to attend tomorrow with an old friend" ken said hanging up the phone before shadow said bye. After ken had hung up shadow sat there softly blowing his tea to reduce the heat and taking small sips so not to burn his tongue. He was so wrapped up in the thoughts that went through his head he didn't notice the sun was up and his girlfriend just walk into the kitchen yawning, but her yawn did snap him out of his train of thoughts, he looked up at her while his lips were on the cup, he smiled as she made hot chocolate and drank it slowly while turning to look at him, he placed the cup down and walked towards her embracing her in his arms while kissing her

"Good morning" he whispered, she smiled

"morning, why did you get up so early today?" she asked placing her own drink down, shadow looked at her smiling to himself when he remembered how curious ken was about her, but then again he also remembered what they promised each other last week *ha she's mine* he thought childishly he didn't know why but looking at her made him happy.

"You know if you keep smiling like that your face just might stick!" Ayumi teased kissing her boyfriend's smiling lips then pulling away and ducking out of his arms and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for class, but shadow stopped her before she left the kitchen pinning her to the wall.

"Oh yeah and what if I like smiling like that?" he said with a raised brow while his green-bluish eyes looked directly into hers, she just smiled not flinching at all from the intensity in his eyes

"Well let's just say it'll be 50/50 good and bad" she said with a small wink, his small smile grew as he kissed her

"You know you're a very odd girl" he said after he kissed her, Ayumi laughed

"Well then aren't we just perfect since you're a very odd boy" she said with a big smile, shadow laughed kissing her again before letting her go continue to get ready.

bKiller and Wizlover/b

The two had awoken early that day, they had woken up around the same time ken had called shadow, and killer was sitting in the bed with his back against the headboard smiling like a Cheshire cat, while Wizlover walked into the room from the bathroom looking at her fiancée oddly, then she noticed the glint of mischief in his eyes she placed her hands on her hips and looked directly at him

"Alright mister what are you so happy about?" she asked killer smiled at her lovingly

"oh nothing I wonder how shadow liked his wake up call" he thought aloud, Wizlover looked at him, and was just about to say something, but it was left forgotten when the baby kicked, a smile spread wide on her face, it was killer's turn to look at her oddly

"you know those mood swings of yours are beginning to scare me" he said standing up and embracing her some concern in his eyes because he thought something was wrong with her, Wizlover slightly glared, but the smile still on her face

"The baby kicked!" she said excitedly just about ready to jump on him, but he stopped her

"whoa slow down there baby, if your not careful then our little baby might die" he said hugging her trying his best to show a serious face, but it proved to be difficult since his baby kicked and he was happy. The young couple had gotten ready to attend their classes, Wizlover showered first while killer finished the remaining parts to his end of term history paper. As Wizlover stood in the shower of her and Ayumi's apartment letting the beads of water from the shower head cleanse her body as the steam from the heated water formed a misted surface on all the windows and mirrors of the bathroom.

She was so lost in thought, thinking about everything that's happened in her life. She couldn't help the smile that found its way onto her lips when she thought about her life at the moment; she was engaged to the man she loved and about to have a child that they created together.

She continued her pondering unaware that her blonde haired-blue eyed fiancée had just opened the bathroom door, which was until he turned on the sink faucet that caused the water in the shower to turn ice cold. She quickly ran out of the shower and jumped into his warm arms her lips quivering because she was cold, he couldn't help the laugh that arose from deep in his chest. He hugged her not caring that his shirt was getting soaking wet, his laughter stopped when she looked up at him with angered eyes.

"That wasn't funny!" she yelled, he just smirked

"I thought it was" he said kissing her lips, she did her best to hold her stand and not melt into his arms but her hormones and mood swings just weren't on her side she gave into the kiss.

bend to chapter 27/b this is part 1 =)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Old Friends part 2

After there little love session Wizlover and killer finished getting ready then headed to school in Killer's car since Wizlover wasn't in any condition or mood to drive. During the short drive to the university Wizlover had craved for something sweet and Killer knew from past experience that it wasn't good to ignore her request so they headed to a near by café, he parked his car in one of the open spots in the front. He quickly got out of the car then gently closed the door then walked over to the other side of the car to let his pregnant fiancée out. He took hold of her hand, as she used the other to pull herself out but holding onto the door handle. She almost fell out, but by reflex Killer wrapped his arms around her protectively and saving her from a clumsy fall.

"you okay?" he asked concerned coaxed his voice, Wizlover lifted her head up from looking to the sidewalk up to her fiancée to see the concern in his eyes she smiled at him reassuringly

"Yes I'm fine done worry" she said as he helped her safely out of the car and closed the door alarming it as they walked towards the café entrance. Once they walked inside the strong aroma of the coffee filled their sense and Wizlover closed her eyes for some reason she enjoyed the warm feeling and sensation the coffee spell brought, she didn't enjoy it before but ever since she got pregnant she liked it *probably another one of those cravings* she thought as she and killer walked towards the cashier, she looked around while Killer ordered their coffee she unexpectedly squealed with joy when she saw a familiar couple sitting at a table by the window. The girl on the boys laugh they seem to be enjoying each other's company. The boy's purple hair was tied back as the girl on his lap grew invisible circles on his chest while they quietly conversed about something. Wizlover for some odd reason rushed over and embraced the unsuspecting girl in a hug.

"Oh my gosh Arya your preggy!" she said in a bubbly way, dead soul watched as the two girls embraced his facial expression was priceless he didn't expect his friend to practically grab his girlfriend and hug her in the middle of the store since Wizlover was slightly angry at her for marrying Juro in the first place, but it looks like that was forgotten when realization that Arya was pregnant as well. He decided not to interrupt their reunion and looked around with the corner of his eyes for the particular blonde that he knew very well accompanied this hyper active dark haired girl. And sure enough he spotted him walking towards him and the two conversing girls.

"Hey Dead Soul" Killer greeted handing Wizlover her sweet coffee while taking the empty seat opposite of dead soul to sit down.

"Morning to you as well, you two are here rather early" Dead Soul muttered taking a drink from his own drink he had bought a while ago but had been forgotten because him and his girlfriend were suppose to be talking, "that's if you call French kissing talking" he thought silently to himself.

"Well Wizlover here wanted something sweet and I pretty much learned that it's not good to deprive or ignore a woman's cravings when she's pregnant because it will just lead you to a world of pain." Killer said with a sigh, Dead soul gave a small smile as he glance at his girlfriend

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'd hate to admit it but shadow's pretty lucky at the moment" Dead Soul said loud enough for him and killer to hear and not the girls because he knew if they head he was in serious trouble. Killer laughed when he noticed his friend look around at the girls after he said that,

"yeah, but you know it's worth it after 9 months you get a wonderful gift" Killer said with a joyful glint in his eyes, Dead Soul just looked at him with a *I know that stupid* look Dead Soul and killer continued to talk for a little while longer until, Killer glanced at his watch and got up tapping his fiancée's shoulder

"It's time to go, we might be late for class" Killer said helping her up when she nodded, Wizlover bid her farewell to Arya and dead soul and then they were off to class.

When they arrived at school the morning class students were piling out of the chem. Lab room, they had run into Shadow who just walked out. They walked over to him as he stopped at his locker

"hey shadow" Wizlover said walking up to him only to stop next to his open locker, Killer followed suit shadow didn't say anything at first as he grabbed his text book for his next class and placing his pervious text book in it's place. After shutting his locker then he looked to his two friends

"Hey" was all he said as he walked to his next class, the couple looked at each other wondering why he didn't stop to talk with them, and they shrugged it off for the time being as they headed to their first class of that day.

b with shadow/b

He didn't mean to not talk to them he was just in a hurry to get to class he didn't know why but something was telling him to hurry so he was going with the stupid feeling. Once he arrived he took his usual seat by the window in the back. As the class began he remained silent unaware of the boy who had just walked in, until the teacher asked for everyone's attention.

"Today class we have a new Student, please welcome him with open arms" the Professor said introducing the new guy, shadow could careless who it was so he didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying until he heard the name.

"Welcome to Tokyo University Ken" the professor said as she smiled and shook the new boy's hand, Shadow looked at ken from his seat and lowered his head when he noticed that his old friend was looking for an empty seat and what a coincidence there was one next to him. He groaned when ken sat down and greeted him with a evil teasing smile

"so you going to tell me about your girlfriend yet?" ken asked opening his notebook to take whatever notes the teacher was writing, or lecturing about. Shadow glared at him and looked away

"No and I never will" he said taking his own notes, ken laughed and began talking about random things, shadow didn't care about what he was saying until he heard his girlfriend's name come out of Ken's lips

"Your girlfriend's name is Ayumi" Shadow turned his head to look at the boy with wide eyes

"How the hell did you find out!?" Shadow asked was his shock began to disintegrate ken kept a smug look on his face

"that's for me to know and for you to find out" ken said in a childish way, Shadow wanted so bad just to punch him, but didn't want to do something stupid before he graduated so he held it in until after class. The two sat there for the rest of class doing there work not once talking to each other ken was shadow's friend, but shadow remembered why he also disliked ken. Their friendship was pretty odd they got along sometimes, but most the time they argue or tease. Once the class bell ended Ken left, Shadow followed trying to look for the blue eyed boy only to find him talking to Ayumi.

*how the fuck does that bastard know my girlfriend* shadow thought to himself as he approached the two, just as he was nearing them he saw Ayumi hug him, he felt a small stab in his heart. He didn't know why though but negative thoughts began to play in his head he was only brought back to reality when the touch of a familiar girl was felt on his cheeks

"Honey you okay?" he blinked his eyes a few times then saw Ayumi standing in front of him with worried eyes, he smiled sadly at her

"Yea I'm fine I see you know ken." He said backing out of her embrace and opening his locker, Ayumi noticed something was wrong, Ken smirked

"Shadow are you jealous?" ken teased, Ayumi glared at the blue eyed senior. Shadow stopped what he was doing and glared at ken

"No why would I be jealous?" he asked continuing what he was doing, Ayumi remained silent since she was confused

"Your jealous because you think your girlfriend likes me" ken said in a teasing manner he knew he hit the spot when shadow didn't reply, then Ayumi stepped it

"Oh hell no I don't love ken that would be disgusting and wrong!" Ayumi said, Shadow looked at her

"Why would it be wrong?" he asked curious Ayumi looked away and ken kept that smirk on his face

"Because she's my baby sister" ken said calmly.

bend to chapter 28/b hehe shorter then the other one but am so tired I don't' know why. Feels like the room is spinning


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: fair part 1

Shadow was shocked when he was told that his girlfriend was related to his friend, but he recovered from the shock quickly when Ayumi cleared her throat and announced she was going to class, he felt a little bad since he had assumed that there was more then friendship between Ayumi and Ken only to find his insecurity led him to the wrong conclusion and found out that they were blood related. But his guilt washed away when Ayumi kissed him before leaving to class

"Talk to you later honey" she said with a smile, shadow watched her leave a smile coming onto his own face, but it vanished when he heard Ken's voice

"Ha you were jealous of me and my sister" ken taunted slightly enjoying the expression that was on his friends face when he learned that he and Ayumi were related. Shadow glared shutting his locker and heading to his next class only to find out ken had it with him.

Once they walked through the door of the classroom shadow sat at his usual seat and glanced out the window he smiled when he saw Ayumi and Wizlover's room across the field the two girls were talking to each other. Watching them he got lost in thought about everything that's happened over the months and was only snapped out of his thoughts when a certain blonde haired blue eyed friend tapped his shoulder from behind

"You know class is about to start might want to snap out of day dreaming about your girlfriend" Killer teased, Shadow with out turning flipped him off

"I wasn't day dreaming idiot I was thinking about everything that's happened this year" he muttered turning his gaze to the front of the class to wait for the teacher, he didn't know that a smirk came onto Killer's lips

"Oh so you're thinking about how you got a pretty girlfriend and got laid all in one year?" When shadow heard what killer said his eyes widen and turned around to strangle him, but was interrupted when the professor cleared her throat

"Boys behave" she said as she walked to the front of the class, Shadow sent Killer a glare and turned back towards the front, Ken who was sitting next to shadow chuckled slightly, sharing the same amusement with killer who smiled at him.

"Alright class as you all knows that this year is your last year here at Tokyo University, Hopefully your years here has taught you how to take care of yourselves once you reach the outside world." The Professor said with a big smile, the class all nodded and cheered with joy when she said it was their last year. Shadow and Killer remained silent not really affected by the fact that they we no longer going to be in school. Ken on the other hand just ignored the whole thing the teacher said

"I'm glad your all enthusiastic about leaving but it's time we get down to work, for your last assignment I want you to write a 10 page essay about how your lives changed from when you were first years at this school to now. I want to know what you learned, how you changed as a person, and what right now in your life you treasure so much and would never change" She said passing out packets to everyone, until one student spoke up

"But professor what do you mean last assignment we still have almost 4 months left" a female student said confused, everyone looked at the teacher who only smiled

"This assignment isn't going to be easy it requires you to think over everything you been through so I will not rush you with a deadline in a short amount of time so you have the whole 4 months to complete it, because the more you think the more your answers will be sentimental." She said with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

Killer glanced at the window to see his fiancés being scolded by ayumi he smiled and knew exactly what to say in his essay so he started to jot ideas down. Meanwhile Shadow also looked at the window to see the same thing Killer did, he knew what he wanted to write, but part of him was still unsure of what else to write he had to think more so he brainstormed everything that he had already thought of... While the whole class was so caught up in brainstorming they didn't know that time was going by fast until the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

After the bell ran the three boys made it over to their lockers to collect there book needed for the assigned homework, and to deposit unneeded material. Once closing their lockers they headed to the front to meet up with the girls, only to find a pregnant Wizlover standing there alone. Shadow's brow scrunched together in a questioning expression, Wizlover noticed and shrugged

"Yumi said she had work and will catch up with us later at the fair" she said answering shadow's unanswered question, shadow nodded while killer walked over to his fiancée embracing her in his arms

"Let's go eat before we head over to the fair" he suggested, ken raised a brow at this

"You sure she's the pregnant one?" he teased with an amused look in his eyes. Shadow and Wizlover laughed while killer glared at his friend

"Hardy-fucking-har" he said taking his fiancée's hand and walking towards the car, while shadow sighed shacking his head

"Well I think I'll catch you guys later to, might head back to the apartment and just get more sleep." He said getting into his black z4 when his friends nodded. When shadow arrived at the apartment he quickly placed his stuff in his room and lay down on his bed falling fast asleep. Meanwhile with a certain purple haired girl she sighed at the bookstore she was working at for that day

"I wonder what's going to happen once shadow graduate I know killer and Wizlover are moving to US, and Dead Soul and Arya are well I don't really know, and Wizar is still single and my crazy brother is here…but man seeing how Arya and Wizlover are expecting children makes me kind of envious, but at the same time happy for them" she said talking to herself as she glanced at the customers around who were reading while she sat behind the counter reading the book for her English class. After about two hours of sitting there she looked at her watch and stood up stretching

"Well I better head to the café don't want to be late for another shift" she said punching her time card out and heading to her black rx7 driving towards her next job for the day. Back with Shadow how had just woke up yawned glancing at his alarm clock by the bed which was next to a picture of him and Ayumi he smiled standing up *hmm if I remember correctly she's working at the café about now, so if I hurry and get ready I can meet up with her and we can go meet the gang together* he thought to himself already getting up and walking towards the bathroom with a set of clothes. After a quick shower he was ready and walked out the door driving to the café.

bwith Killer and Wizlover/b

After they had separated from shadow and ken they had went to a diner to get some lunch since apparently the soon to be father was hungry. Wizlover had no objections though to the lets go out to eat thing since she and the little guy were hungry too. They sat at the table waiting for their food to arrive since the waitress had taken their order no longer then 10 minutes ago, Killer glanced around the diner to see families everywhere then he glanced to his fiancée's pregnant belly and smiled, and Wizlover noticed

"What are you smiling about sweetie?" she asked taking a sip from her soda, killer just smiled at her taking her hand in his when she placed her soda down, his fingers slowly rubbing over her knuckles as he brought her hand to his lips gently kissing it

"I'm just thinking about the family were going to be when the babies born" he said leaning over and kissing her cheek, Wizlover blushed and playfully hit him with her other arm

"Stop it your making me turn into a tomato" she whispered cheekily when the food was placed on the table killer laughed and began to eat his food.

bwith Ayumi/b

She was fulfilling someone's order she didn't notice her boyfriend walk through the entrance door since she was busy. Shadow had walked in noticing that the café was busy so he stayed hidden until he knew she wasn't busy no more, once the place started to clear out he snuck up behind his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck he laughed slightly when she tensed up, but felt her easy when she realize that it was just him.

Ayumi was shocked when someone held her from behind and kissed her neck she tensed but then relaxed when she realized it was just shadow she turned in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him and with a smile she said

"What are you doing here?" he smiled at her kissing her with his arms still wrapped around her waist

"I wanted to see my girlfriend is that a crime?" he asked with a raised brow Ayumi laughed shaking her head

"No it's not, but my shifts not over yet" she said looking into his eyes, while he looked into hers

"Yeah I know I wanted to come early and watch you then we could leave together" he whispered when he looked away from her burring his face in her hair, Ayumi smiled in his embrace they were both snapped out of their little world when Dead Soul walked through the door

"Talk about to sentimental in public" he said with a bored tone, Shadow pulled away and glared at him, Ayumi just laughed

"Hey dead soul where's Arya?" Ayumi asked getting out of shadow's arms and going back behind the counter, Dead Soul nodded

"Hey Ayumi, she's back at the apartment she's sleeping" he said taking a seat at an empty table, shortly after he sat down Shadow joined him and sat on the other chair

"Cool-cool are you going to the fair tonight?" Ayumi asked from the register, Dead Soul shrugged

"I guess if Arya wants to go" he said pulling out a new book out of the plastic back he had walked in with, Ayumi nodded and turned to the customer that just walked in. Shadow sat there leaned back with his eyes closed

bEnd to chapter 29/b


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Fair Part II

Ayumi smiled completing the customers order then handing it to the young lady.

"Thanks for coming, please come again" she said with a big smile and took the rag next to her to clean the counter while her co-worker took the order of other customers who arrived. While Ayumi was busy working the two boys sat at the table, Dead Soul reading and shadow watching his girlfriend with a bored expression.

"You know if you keep watching her that closely you might burn holes through her" Dead Soul muttered not looking up from his book, when shadow heard him speak he turned to his friend

"What was that suppose to mean?" he asked with a questioning expression displayed on his face, Dead Soul who still didn't look up spoke again

"I'm amazed your girlfriend works well under your gaze, if it had been anyone else they would probably be to nervous to get anything done correctly." He said with a bored tone, already half way done with the thick paper back book. Shadow rolled his eyes at his friend and turning back to glance at his girlfriend to see her no longer standing behind the counter, he looked confused *wasn't she just there?* he asked himself glancing at his watch when suddenly a set of hands covered his eyes

"Guess who?" a small laugh could be heard from the female who covered his eyes, Shadow smiled turning around and pulling his girlfriend into his lap. Dead Soul finally looked up from his book, and rolled his eyes seeing his friend kissing his girlfriend, he closed his book and placed it back into the bag he brought it in, shadow and Ayumi pulled away the moment Dead Soul stood to stretch,

"Are you both going to head to the fair now?" Dead Soul asked pulling out his car keys, Shadow and Ayumi stood

"Probably might, why what about you?" Shadow asked his arms still around his girlfriend, Dead Soul shrugged

"Maybe, but I'm going back to the apartment to pick up Arya then head over there so catch you both later." He said walking out. Ayumi and Shadow watched as their friend left, they continued to watch until they saw his car drive by the front of the café from the parking lot, Ayumi's eyes stayed strain on the street where she last saw the car as if thinking it's still there, she was snapped out of her thoughts when her boyfriend turned her in his arms and captured her lips with his.

bWith Wizlover and Killer/b

When the couple had finished eating they decided to go for a little drive along the open fields to the top of a very familiar mountain. When they arrived at their destination Wizlover was in awe at the beauty of the scenery, the grass tall, the trees lively, the sun high in the sky, and the reassuring breeze that blew past her. Being there brought so many happy memories back to her and there she could relax, she was so lost in the beauty of the place that she didn't notice her fiancée sneak up behind her until she felt his arms wrap around her and his head on her shoulder, she leaned into his arms with a smile as she looked over the city of Tokyo.

"You remember this place right?" Killer asked whispering in her ear, looking out to the city before them and what lay beyond that horizon. Wizlover nodded in his arms

"Of course I do I'll never forget that day." She said with a happy smile on her face as her hand instinctively went over her stomach, Killer smiled placing his hand over hers

"Neither will I" he whispered turning her in his arms and kissing her as the wind softly blew past them. When the couple pulled apart they took one last glance at the view, Wizlover in Killer's embrace, and a smile on their faces. After their last glance they headed back into the car to go towards the fair where they would meet up with their friends.

When they arrived they were surprised to see Wizar standing there with a confused expression on his face as he crazily glanced around in every direction, Wizlover waved to her brother only to noticed he didn't notice them, she snuck up behind him covering his eyes

"Hey big brother, who you looking for?" she asked, pulling her hands away when he tried to flick them away, he looked at his little sister then blushed rushing off saying he'll be right back. When he was gone killer approached his fiancée wrapping his arms around her

"that was weird" Wizlover muttered seeing her brother's car drive off, Killer nodded

"You're telling me, I wonder what's gotten into him." Killer wondered aloud as they headed to the fair entrance to purchase their tickets. Once the couple paid for their entrance they glanced around at everyone around them, Wiz lover smiled at the small kids who clung to their parents, her hand instinctively went over the womb of her stomach where her own child was. Killer who noticed his fiancée's actions smiled pulling her closer to him as they walked to the gaming area.

bWith Shadow and Ayumi/b

The two hadn't decided to attend the fair right away; they had stopped by the grocery store since Ayumi had to buy some groceries for the apartment since it was her turn, plus she also had to drop her car off at the apartment instead of the two of them having to take two cars, at the grocery store Ayumi held a basket in one hand and her boyfriend's hand in her other, they walked around, she was glancing at all the items checking if there was anything she needed in that area, while her boyfriend had his own things to think about, he was so lost in his thought he wasn't aware that his girlfriend had let go of his hand and wasn't walking beside him until he walked into another customer he apologized to the person he bumped into, his gaze on the floor until he heard a female voice

"Hey Shadow what are you doing here alone?" a high pitched female voice replied, Shadow looked up with a passive face

"I was grocery shopping with my girlfriend, but I was so stuck in my daze I didn't notice she was right beside me." He said with a bored tone, the girl smiled a sic kingly sweet smile, Shadow wanted to walk away he was relieved when a petite set of arms wrapped around his waist

"Hey honey where did you go?" Ayumi said with a smile, that made shadow smirk, turning around to kiss her lips

"Sorry I got distracted" he whispered looking at her; he ignored the female standing behind him. Ayumi smiled, then noticed the female who was standing behind her boyfriend

"Oh hello" Ayumi said smiling at the girl who stood behind shadow with a passive look on her face, but you could see in her eyes she was annoyed

"Hello, well Shadow nice seeing you bye" The girl said leaving in a rushed pace, Ayumi watched her leave with an confused look, she was just about to ask Shadow who the girl was but when she turned to look at him he kissed her to avoid questioning. After they pulled away, Ayumi still had the curious look on her face, Shadow just smiled and before taking her hand to walk to the cashier he whispered in her ear that he would tell her later, but they had to get to the fair to meet up with their friends.

bWizlover and Killer/b

They walked around the fair for a bit searching for their friends, just as they were about to give up looking they found Dead Soul and Arya near the games section Arya was struggling to win a certain bear, while Dead Soul stood there watching the amusement in his eyes, while his face expressed nothing. Wizlover sweat dropped when she saw her friend just watching his girlfriend struggle, just as she was about to call out to them she saw him take the ball, throw it and win with ease and Arya practically jump on him with joy. Killer laughed when she saw the look on dead soul's face the moment she tried to jump on his as if by instinct his placed both hands on her sides and stopped her. Before Dead Soul could scold the poor pregnant girl Wizlover and Killer chose this time to interrupt.

"Hey Arya" Wizlover said walking over to stand next to the girl, who automatically clung to her the moment she came near, Wizlover returning the embrace with a laugh. Dead Soul watched the two girls from the corner of his eyes as he turned to see a smirking Killer, before the blonde spoke; Dead Soul beat him to it

"How much of that did you see?" Dead Soul said with a bored tone, Killer Shrugged

"Enough to know your very cautious when it comes to her" the blonde said crossing his arms, Dead Soul chose not to argue since he knew the blonde was correct.

"Where's the other two love birds?" he asked referring to his other friends. Killer sigh shrugging

"Who Knows?" Killer said sneaking up behind Wizlover and embracing her into his arms.

"What are we going to do now?" Arya said with a bubbly voice when she clung to her boyfriend, Dead Soul shrugged fairs weren't really his thing, but he went anyway for his girlfriend. Wizlover looked at Arya from Killer's arms and was just about to say something when she was interrupted

"Oh right wizzy start with out us" Wizlover after hearing her friend's voice turned to see Ayumi walking hand in hand with Shadow towards them

"Sorry we're late we stopped by the grocery store on the way to the apartment to drop off my car." Ayumi said smiling, Shadow kept the passive look that he always had. Wizlover and Arya returned the smile

"So is that everyone?" Arya asked, Shadow looked at everyone then noticed a certain black haired boy was missing

"Um where's Wizar?" he said looking at Wizlover, who just shrugged

"We saw him earlier, but he left in a hurry with out telling me where he was going." She said with a confused look in her face, Shadow nodded "okay" there was silence for awhile before someone chose to speak.

"So where's ken?" Killer asked looking for the other male, Ayumi smiled

"He said he couldn't come because he had some things to take care of." She said hugging her boyfriend's arm and leaning her head against his shoulder, he looked at her and kissed her forehead, before turning back to their friends

"So what are we going to do?" Dead Soul said holding Arya, everyone shrugged, but then the girls shared a secret smile

"Let's just all enjoy the night!" the three said in unison.

bEnd to chapter 30/b okay this was a little lame, I kept forgetting how I wanted to write it so yeah really sorry if it wasn't as good as the other ones.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

bShadow and Ayumi/b

When the two got back to the boys' apartment, they didn't hurry inside they had taken their time standing out in the hall. Walking into the apartment lobby, and walking towards the elevator shadow pressed the arrow pointing up while Ayumi stood there hugging herself, Shadow glanced at her from the corner of his eyes then slowly walked over to her, but the elevator door opened and he walked in first leaning against the back wall, Ayumi walked in after him, Shadow reached for her hand, Ayumi at first looked at her boyfriend's outstretched hand then took it, he smirked pulling her into his arms as he nuzzled her neck. As shadow nuzzled her neck Ayumi smiled contently as they stayed in each others embrace savoring the moment, the lights above the elevator door signal every time they reached another floor.

"it seems the elevator is taking its time" Shadow whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine, Ayumi turned in her boyfriend's arms to look into his eyes to see him smirking, while a playful glint was displayed in his eyes,

"What is it sweetheart?" he said in a slightly mocking tone, she at first continued to look at him oddly, but the moment she was about to speak her boyfriend leaned over and captured her lips in a kiss. When they pulled away the elevator door opened and shadow walked out holding his girlfriend's hand as they walked towards the boys' apartment, when they reached the door Shadow pulled his tired girlfriend into his arms again and kissed her

"I hope you know I love you" he whispered when he pulled away, Ayumi smiled

"Of course I know because I love you too" she said looking into his green bluish eyes, and he looked into hers, they got lost looking at each others eyes, their lips drawing closer, once their lips met, the door to the boys apartment opened revealing a small girl, the two broke away when the girl said

"Mom I found Shadow, he's getting a girl pregnant in the hallway" the small girl yelled looking at her older brother with a evil smile, shadow hearing his little sister's voice pulled away from his girlfriend and looked at the small girl

"what the hell are you doing here!?" he asked still holding onto his girlfriend, the small girl smiled innocently when an older aged woman appeared behind her, looking at her son and his apparently shocked girlfriend

"Shadow is it true your-" her sentences was left unfinished when she saw her son holding a young female in his arms, she needed no answer her suspicious were confirmed. Ayumi in the mean time glanced at her boyfriend then to her boyfriend's mother and sister, then slowly stepped out of his arms, bowing her head slightly

"Hello Ma'am it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Ayumi" she said addressing her boyfriend's mother, shadow on the other hand watched his mother's expression closely, and was surprised when she smiled

"Awe such a sweet girl and she actually has manners." she said returning the slight bow, Ayumi smiled

"Thank you ma'am" Ayumi said looking at the older woman, Shadow's mother looked at the girl oddly, then turned to her son

"Do you love her?" she asked out of no where that shadow almost sweat dropped,

"Mother if I didn't love her I wouldn't be dating her" he said in a casual tone, his mother shrugged

"Just checking, well dear no need to call me ma'am you can call me mother if you wish" she said smiling, Ayumi's eyes widen and her cheeks flared, Shadow looked at his mother with narrowed eyes

"What are you up to mother?" he asked suspicious that his mother was planning something behind his back, his mother only laughed

"How rude of you to think I would be up to something, I was simply telling my future daughter in law that she can address me as mother, because ma'am makes me sound old." she said childishly, shadow's eyes faltered,

"Whatever you say mother," just as he was about to continue, Ayumi interrupted him, by looking at her watch

"well honey I'd love to stay longer, but it's late I have an exam tomorrow so I'll talk to you later, and it was a pleasure to meet you again ma'- I mean mother" she said with a smile, shadow looked at his girlfriend with a look that said "you can't seriously be leaving me" she gave him an apologetic look, he then sighed and kissed her goodbye, offering to walk her back to the elevator, once the doors closed he went back to his apartment where he knew his mother would be waiting with a very annoying little sister.

bWizlover and Killer/b

the next morning after the fair the two headed back to the girls apartment since they knew that Ayumi and shadow had went to the boys apartment for the last couple of months, they've pretty much been acting as if they lived in separate homes, or in other words switched roommates, boyfriend with his girlfriend, but eh like that matters anymore, Killer and wizlover were going to get married soon and be moving to America with their new born child, so living arrangements weren't a problem.

that morning when the sun's rays seeped into Wiz lover's room through the creaks in the blinds, a knock was heard at the door, Ayumi who had came home that night was in the kitchen finishing the last remaining sentences for her paper, so she decided to take a break and open the door, she got up pushing her chair in, placing her laptop down , taking a sip from her coffee, walking out of the kitchen to answer the door, when she answered the door she saw a tall man who automatically embraced her,

"Oh how's my pregnant soon to be daughter in law?" the man gushed in a cheerful tone, Ayumi's eyes widen, squeezed in this man's hug

"NANI!?" she said when she heard him refer to her as *pregnant* the man who was to excited eventually calmed down and noticed that the girl he was hugging wasn't pregnant and was actually thin, he pulled back

"Wizlover did you get an abortion and why is your hair purple? did you change your eye color also?" he asked both hands on her shoulders about ready to shake her if she said "yes" Ayumi looked at the man oddly, and just as she was about to speak, another female voice was heard,

"Denis, that's my friend Ayumi" Ayumi and the man now identified as Denis turned to the direction where the voice was heard, seeing a very pregnant Wizlover standing at the entrance to the hallway, the man quickly let go of Ayumi, muttering a quick apology to go embrace, Wizlover who returned the hug, Ayumi on the other hand shook her head, leaving the scene as quick as possible before another odd thing happens. She walked back into the kitchen to finish her paper, and make some coffee for her friends and their new guest.

Meanwhile with Wizlover and Denis who were now sitting in the living room

"I knew you'd one day be my daughter in law, so what's it like being pregnant with my son's child?" he teasing slightly nudging her, Wiz lover's face flared red, with eyes wide, but she quickly recovered whacking his arm hard, making the man flinch

"Ow I guess they weren't joking when they said that it's not good to tease pregnant women." he said rubbing his arm while slightly laughing, Wizlover smiled

"so what brings you here so early?" she inquired, looking at Killer's dad before her, then her eyes glanced at her purple haired friend who just walked in with two mugs of warm steaming coffee. She quickly thanked her friend, once her friend handed her a cup of the warm steaming object, Dennis turned from his future daughter in law to the purple haired girl he hand accidentally embraced earlier with the impression that she was Wizlover. Ayumi gave the older man a shy smile and offered him a cup of coffee, he accepted returning the smile, once her task was finished she left the room into the kitchen, and the two returned to their conversation

"Sorry what were you asking again?" Dennis asked bringing the coffee's mug's rim to his lips, slowly blowing then taking a sip. Wizlover imitated his gestures.

"I had asked what brought you here so early" she repeated her earlier question, Dennis placed his mug away from his lips and met the eyes of his future daughter in law,

"well I wanted to check up on Killer, and to see how you were doing" he said laughing slightly, before Wizlover could say something else, a knock was heard from the door, she slowly stood and excused herself, since she knew Ayumi wasn't going to answer it, because she noticed earlier that after Ayumi had gone to the kitchen she quickly exited and headed to her room, and not that long after she heard the shower turn on. When she reached the door she looked to the peek hole, seeing Ayumi's older brother standing there, opening the door with a smile

"Good morning ken, you here to talk to Ayumi?" she asked politely, ken looked at her for a minute not smiling or anything, then nodded returning the smile

"Yeah I need to talk to her about something revolving family, I see you have another guest" he said when he walked inside and noticed an older man sitting on the cough, Wizlover laughed slightly

"Oh yeah ken, that's killer's dad. Denis this is…" before wizlover could continue Denis stood up and shook ken's hand

"You must be Ayumi's boyfriend" he said smiling, Ken choked slightly taking a step back after shaking the man's hand

"No sir, Ayumi is my little sister, and plus I don't think shadow would agree to me dating his girlfriend" ken said with a gentle smile, Wizlover who had tried her best not to laugh, ended up gripping the couch with one hand and the other hand on her belly laughing. Ken looked at the dark haired girl amused

"You know if you laugh even harder you might be able to push that baby out a few weeks early" he teased, Wizlover automatically stopped laughing and sent ken a glare, ken didn't flinch and went to his sister's room without another word. Denis and Wizlover watched as Ken's back disappeared into his sister's room, once he was gone; Denis leaned over and whispered to his future daughter in law

"Wow he's a weird guy, I'm so glad my son isn't like that" Wizlover after hearing what he said, tried not to laugh again.

bend to chapter 31/b man I would have finished this sooner if all this stuff didn't happen V.V well I know it isn't good but bare with it for me. I'm trying to update everything and man am so sleepy.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: family reunion

As ken continued his way to his sister's room, he thought about the reason he had originally came back to Tokyo, he had intended to take his sister back to akagi, because their uncle had requested she returned home and continued her schooling in Akagi just as Ken had, but he had not expected his sister to have found love with one of his old friends. Just as he reached her closed purple door that led to her bedroom where he knew she was fast asleep, he sighed breathing in deeply before finally balling his fist and knocking gently on the thick wood that was her door, his knuckles bared the smooth purple paint that was spread on her door, after a few knocks he waited patiently for her to answer, after 2 minutes of waiting and no opening of the door he made way to knock once more, only to have it open to reveal his fully awake sister, once seeing her face, he smiled, but deep down he felt guilt etch the corner of his heart, he knew what he had to tell her was going to hurt her.

Ayumi had grown up with her uncle and loved him very much, that she would do whatever he had requested of her, but now when ken knew she was going to have to choose to defy his orders to stay with shadow or follow them and leave his friend. He had been so indulged in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed his sister's expression on her face, as she looked at him

"you know aniki, if you stand there long enough you might fall through the floor" she joked with a raised brow and smile, Ken recovered from his train of thought and glanced at his sister it took him a moment to register what she had said once he had realized what she had actually said he glared at her, then smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes that caused Ayumi to back away slightly

"aniki you know I was just joking, no need to get violent" Ayumi said eyes wide and hands waving around to apologize, Ken laughed snatching his sister into his arms, and tickling her mercilessly, only to stop when he realized his sister needed air. Once they finished their little sibling rough housing, they straightened out their clothing, Ayumi sat on her bed panting doing her best to regain her breathe, Ken on the other hand leaned against the wall also trying to regain his composure,

"What do you have planned today Ayu?" he wheezed in between his intake of breath, his hand on his chest to try and absent mindedly calm the beating of his heart, Ayumi who had laid back, slowly sat back up finally able to calm her rapidly beating heart

"Well I was going to spend time with Shadow today, but his family had arrived unexpectedly so basically that leaves my agenda open for the day." she said looking at her brother closely, she had figured when she saw him at school the other day that he had came to tell her something since he usually wouldn't come without a warning. Ken noticed the look in his sister's eyes knowing she had caught onto why he had arrived, well at least she knew he wouldn't just come to pay a friendly visit.

"good, there's something me and you have to talk about." He said walking out the door, already expecting her to follow him, she watched as her older brother left her room, he had reminded her of their father who passed away when she was a child, her and Ken had been his only children, they shared the same mother so making them blood siblings. She sat there for a minute longer, contemplating whether if she should follow her brother or not, but she knew better than to defy him, since it must be something important for him to arrive suddenly. So grabbing a hold of her bag and cell phone she followed after her brother.

On her way out she noticed that Wizlover and Dennis had already left so she made sure she had locked the door behind, once out the door she noticed her brother waiting for her down the hall, she quickly caught up to him, the ride in the elevator to the garage was a silent one, and they both knew that what they had to talk about was going to cause some damage.

b with shadow and his family/b

Later that night when Ayumi had left, shadow's mother had asked him a few questions that had him thinking of what to do next in his life, the questions had strike him deeply that they had remained well into his train of thought even until the next day and currently he was sitting in class, thinking about the questions

b Flashback/b

"Shadow, son I wasn't aware you had a girlfriend" his mother spoke with a calm composure as she took a sip from her tea, Shadow sat across from her and looked at her, then sighed

"I guess it had slipped my mind, it's not as if you call to check up on me" he said passively, he usually didn't share information with his adopted mother unless it was necessary, and she also didn't usually come and pay a visit out of the blue unless she needed to know something or needed something done.

"well then maybe I should check up on you more, since next thing I know you could be married and have children and I'd go on living life not knowing I have a daughter in law or grandchildren." she said with a sharp edge in her tone, that told shadow she was serious, he remained silent he didn't know what to say since he didn't usually have a conversation with his mother on a regular basis, he knew she was looking right at him, her stare could burn holes into the side of his face, so he avoided eye contact and glanced at the clock, he remembered he and Ayumi were suppose to spend the next day together after class, but he figured he'd have to cancel since his mother was here.

"Are you listening to me?" he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother, he turned to her uttering something like "huh?" only to take a minute to contemplate her facial expression to come with the conclusion…

"Sorry I wasn't listening I was thinking of something" he said truthfully, finally for a long time his little sister spoke

"Don't you mean your thinking of that weird looking purple haired girl?" she said from her perch on the kitchen counter, he glared at her

"My girlfriend doesn't look weird" he said then he remembered that he had called her weird on a regular basis, but he never said she looked weird. His little sister laughed and hopped off the counter and straight into his room, he was going to shout a protest about her being in there but the look on his mother's face stopped him, he was tired so he decided he might as well get to the point

"So anyways mother what do I own this unexpected visit? He said getting to the point as he leaned back into his seat, his mother looked him over

"your graduating in four months, do you have any idea what you plan to do for the rest of your life?" She asked just as directly as he did, he looked at her then to the floor

"Roughly yes, but surely no" he said again avoiding her eyes, she sighed

"When you graduate I want you to return home, I need you there" she said standing, he looked at her with furrowed brows

"WHAT!? You can't be serious!? Mother I have a life here, a girl who I love more than anything, and friends. I'm not going to leave them just because you need me to do chores at home!" he said enraged, his mother smirked

"So then let me ask you again Do you know what your going to do with the rest of your life after you graduate?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye that was barely noticeable but shadow saw it none the less (Damn it she was testing me!) he cursed to himself

bEnd flash Back/b

That question remained in his mind (what am I going to do with the rest of my life?) he asked himself, not really expecting a reply but apparently his conscience was back (well you know very well who you want to spend the rest of your life with) he heard the voice said teasingly, he shook his head, trying to make the voice go away, but he did have a point there. He did know who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he remembered the promise they made not that long ago (See she promised to be yours forever, now be like your blonde friend and take it to the next level before it's to late) his conscience spoke, he sighed not in a mood to deal with the voice so he let it talk.

B With Wizlover and Dennis /b

"So my dear what do you and my son have planned so far, because from the looks of it you are due any day now" Dennis asked teasingly, Wizlover blushed but nodded none the less,

"Yes I am actually due any day now, well Killer and I decided that after the babies born we'll move to the US and start our life there, he'll work, I'll go to school, and we'd raise our baby together" she said smiling, Dennis returned the smile

"I see you both have everything planned, well my dear I just came by to check up on you and my future grandchild but it seems times short and I should be heading back to work, you two take care, and make sure I get to see my grandbaby when it's born" he said giving the expecting mother a hug farewell and got into his car to drive off, Wizlover watched as her soon to be father in law left into his truck and drove off down the street, once he was gone she placed her palm onto her bulging belly, and smiled

"Soon you'll join us all into the world" she said softly, rubbing her abdomen. After her little motherly moment she glanced around at all the people that passed her, all the cars that drove by, as she sat there alone at the café table she and Dennis previously occupied, her gaze landed on an all to familiar pregnant light purple haired girl, she smiled just about to call out to her friend's pregnant girlfriend only to stop in mid air when she saw the Purple haired girl being embraced by an unknown man. She brought the hand she was going to use to call over the girl down and covered her mouth when the unknown man kissed Arya's lips and placed his hand on her pregnant belly, when the light purple haired girl glanced over towards the café, Wizlover grabbed a menu and covered her face with it so that Arya would not recognize her and realize she was just caught cheating.

bEnd to chapter 32/b ^-^ took me awhile to update, but chapter 33 on the way.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Family Orders

After Ken and Ayumi had exited the elevator, the two made their way to ken's black Honda s2000. Ayumi glanced at the red sun vinyl on her brother's car's rear right fender. She knew that they were the successors of the family team, but she didn't know if she still wished to pursue her dream as the female leader of Akagi's fastest race team. Ken who watched his sister from the driver's side, smiled sadly for he knew what was going through her mind; a debate that was tearing her apart from the inside.

He knew that his sister loved to race, and it was her childhood dream to follow after their father and uncle's footsteps to run the red sun Akagi team that they had founded, but he knew what was troubling her. Since they were children, they've both had devoted their hearts to their cars, but when their father had died, Ayumi was forced to stay with their mother, while he himself was taken by their father's parents. His grandparents had tried constantly to take Ayumi also, but their mother wouldn't allow it.

Thus separating the two, during their two year separation Ayumi had developed a love for cooking and writing since their mother had forbidden her to take interest in cars. Ken who stayed with his grandparents, worked and studied on his s2k to get it to the state it was currently in now. After his uncle had graduated and returned he fought for custody of Ayumi and won, thus reuniting his brother's two children.

When Ayumi was brought home, she had instantly returned to studying cars and tuning programs, but her interest in cooking still remained. Ken smiled to himself remembering when Ayumi had turned eighteen. Their uncle had given her a black rx7 FD, the same car that their father once drove. She was so happy that day; she spent almost the whole day drifting it, getting use to the feel of the car. Ken had lost himself in his thoughts he hadn't realized that his sister was staring at him strangely, until she had called out to him.

"Aniki, yume o Miro tomeru" she said teasingly, he playfully glared at her, but ceased, when he realized she said it in their native dialect.

"Wow little yumi remembers how to speak her native tongue." He teased as he unlocked his car; the two got into the black s2k and drove off into the mountains

bShadow & Killer/b

After Shadow had left his class, he decided to meet his dirty blonde haired friend for lunch. The question his mom asked was still repeating constantly in his mind. It infuriated him so much how one question could shake him that badly. He was so caught up by his thoughts he hadn't realized how tight he was gripping his leather steering wheel of his bmw z4, until he felt his finger nails digging into his palms and his knuckles turning white.

When he did finally noticed he released his grip and turned into the parking lot of the diner he was going to meet the blonde. As he got into an empty space, he wasn't surprised to see killer already waiting for him at the entrance. So he parked the car and turned off his ignition. Stepping out of his Z4, he shut the door and alarmed the vehicle as he made his way to the blonde who had taken off his light tinted shades the moment the black haired teen approached

"Always dressing like a secret agent, should break that habit dude before we graduate." Killer said, with a smile as he addressed the fact that shadow was dressed in black slacks and a blood red button up. The black haired teen glared hearing his friend's remark.

"I don't see why I should change the way I dress." He said placing light gray shades over his green-bluish eyes. The blonde only laughed as they walked into the diner.

When the two were seated at the table, shadow quickly glanced at the menu, and then towards the window once he knew what he wanted to order. Killer, unlike shadow took his time browsing. Once he selected what he wanted, he placed his menu down, and then glanced towards his friend only to see him lost in thought with a puzzled expression.

"Shadow what's on your mind?" he chose to ask, the black haired teen snapped out of his thoughts and turned to him releasing a long sigh.

"My mom came yesterday and told me she wants me to return home and help her out, I was also offered a job on the other side of the world." he said, killer looked at him confused

"okay take the job then, what's bothering you, its pretty obvious which is the better choice." He said, pointing to the waitress what he wanted. After shadow did the same. He glanced at the dirty blonde.

"I know, but I really love Ayumi and I don't want to leave her. Nor do I want her to drop her dreams to come with me" he said with a heavy groan as he laid his head into his arms, killer smiled

"Dude if you really love her, then let her decide." He said taking a drink from his water.

bKen and Ayumi/b

The two had arrived at one of the many mountains of akina, they both stood at the top watching the many cars that drove by below them.

"I take it you know why I'm here?" ken asked looking at his sister from the corner of his eye. Ayumi smiled nodding her head

"Uncle wants me home now…" she whispered sadly, as she glanced to the ground remembering her deal with her uncle,

bFlashback/b

"I will only allow you to go to Tokyo U, until you have to fulfill your duty as the female heir to the red suns. You can follow after your dreams of cooking, just as long as you maintain your racing skills." A black haired male with deep sea blue eyes said as he typed on his computer with a younger Ayumi sitting on his bed. The younger purple haired girl quickly jumped up in joy and embraced the male.

"Thank you uncle RY, I promise to commit to our deal!!" she said already running out of the room in excitement.

bEnd to flashback/b

"Aniki I love to race, Love to cook also, but there is something I love more, well actually someone I love more… I don't mean to break my promise to uncle, but I can't help how much I love him." She whispered, ken only smiled nodding his head

"I know and so does uncle.. I just wanted to ask to see if you were sure." He said embracing her.

bShadow/b

He arrived home after his chat with killer and he was glad his mother and sister were gone.

"Now I can relax and think without them pressuring me." He said aloud as he laid on the couch about to close his eyes when there was a sudden knock on the door, he groaned standing up and walking towards the door and when he opened it, he did not expect to see ken standing there.

"I need to talk to you…" ken said with a serious expression on his face.

bAyumi/b

When Ayumi had returned to the apartment she nearly freaked when she saw Wizlover sitting in the living room pale as a ghost with the curtains closed

"Damn wiz you scared me, why are you sitting in the dark?" she asked closing the door behind her and walking towards her pregnant friend the black haired girl turned to her friend with wide shocked eyes

"I-I s-saw A-arya!!" she stuttered, Ayumi looked at her amused

"okay how is she?" she asked taking a drink from her coke,

"I s-saw h-her CHEATING!!" Wizlover yelled, Ayumi choked on her drink as her own purple eyes went wide

"WHAT!?"

bEnd to chapter 33/b


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Discussion

"Don't worry I'm not going to stay long I just wanted to say that I know you love my sister as much as she loves you so take care of her because I'm planning to leave to night so I also came by to say my farewells since I may not see you for awhile, but hey it was nice seeing you guys again even if it was for a short time period." Ken said before he gave Shadow a slight smile that appeared to be a smirk as he turned his body and walked down the same way he came.

Shadow lay awake in his bed at 3:00 am completely surprised by what his street racer friend had said to him, he couldn't believe that ken just left after saying one thing. Didn't even allow him to respond, all he could do or was allowed to do was nod. Once he snapped out of his shock, he reached for something in his bedside drawer. He smiled to himself when he ran his fingers over the square item. He issued one last thought before he fell fast asleep "_I must really love her." _

[With the Girls]

"What!?" Ayumi said after she cleared her throat, Wizlover nodded confirming Ayumi heard her right

"I went with Dennis to a café right?" Ayumi nodded to Wizlover's question.

"Well he left to go back to work, so I thought I'd sit around for a few more minutes before I call for killer and there I saw her in another man's arms and I know that Dead Soul doesn't have Dark colored Hair." Wizlover said with a slight horror expression across her face, her hand was protectively on her growing abdomen, Ayumi frowned

"Are you sure it was Arya you saw Wiz? You know it could be some other girl…" Ayumi trailed off not sure if she should believe that the girl her friend saw in another man's arms was really Arya. Wizlover took her hand away from her growing abdomen and looked at Ayumi horrified her best friend did not believe her sense of vision, but then again she knew she'd overreact to small things, she was a little sensitive due to pregnancy, her emotions were haywire

"Yes I'm sure and the pregnant belly she had was my proof!" Wizlover said again placing her own hand on her growing belly, Ayumi watched her friends actions she couldn't help but wonder if one day she'd be doing that same gesture when she was pregnant *Talk about thinking ahead* she said to herself mentally as she sighed allowed

"If that really was Arya, why was she with that man, and what about dead soul, do you think he knows?" Ayumi said her brain already trying to sort all information into something she could work with, Wizlover couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, *Typical Ayumi* she muttered to herself silently, she continued to watch the purple haired girl, startled when she suddenly stood up

"I don't think we should tell Dead Soul yet, we need to make sure, we have to investigate and find some clues!" she said in a serious tone as she balled her right hand and pounded it into her left palm, Wizlover blinked a moment letting what her best friend said to sink it, once it registered in her mind she too stood up,

"Yeah you're right, but you think we should tell Killer and Shadow?" she asked knowing that it might help if they got their boyfriends involved since they were both closer to dead soul, and because she was pregnant and wouldn't be able to do much snooping around, but she was surprised when she mentioned shadow's name that Ayumi tensed, the purple haired girl then tried to play off her reaction in hopes she wouldn't ask her, but she was always the one to let curiosity get to her

"Ayumi, is something wrong?" Wizlover asked concerned for her friend, *maybe their fighting again* she thought to herself as she continued to look at her purple haired best friend, waiting for her to respond, Ayumi frowned looking to the ground

"I don't know what to do Wiz" Ayumi said sounded deflated, as if she was battling a inner battle that she seemed to be losing, Wizlover didn't know what compelled her to react the way she just did by embracing her friend and crying, Ayumi who did not expect the sudden embrace from her pregnant friend was more taken aback when her dark haired friend started to cry,

"Wiz what's wrong? Don't cry!" she said trying to console the pregnant teen, it was Wizlover who started to laugh as she cried, *damn these hormones and emotions!* she growled to herself as she apologized for scaring her purple haired friend

"Sorry Yumi, It's the hormones, nothing's wrong with me, but you said you were going through something, please tell me, we haven't spend much time together and I feel like I haven't been the best friend I could be, so let me be your shoulder and tell me what's bothering you." Wizlover said taking a seat since her feet started to hurt, Ayumi blinked surprised and touched by what her dark haired friend just said and agreed that they did indeed not spend as much time together as they did back in high school before the boys. Ayumi smiled to her pregnant friend

"No Wiz you've been an amazing best friend, you were there for me through it all, the down side and the up moments, and don't worry it's not a big issue, I just don't know what I want to do about my future. You know why I was allowed to come to Tokyo U, and I bet you have an idea why my older brother was here, My uncle wants me to go back home after this term, finish my schooling in Akagi, go back to tuning and racing cars, I guess my cooking is going to have to take a back seat… like everything else" Ayumi trailed off looking away, a torn expression on her face, an expression Wizlover hated to see when they were growing up, she took in everything her best friend said and realized that it wasn't having to go back to Akagi that was tearing her best friend apart, it was the fact she didn't want to leave Shadow. She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she reached for her friend's hand, She was happy for them, and she knew they would work every obstacle out, she believed in them much, *If I got to find my happy ending so should they, they deserve it too* she thought to herself as she thought of the words to assure her friend that her worries about Shadow were petty

"Ayumi, if you're worried about what will happen between you and Shadow I think you two will find your happy ending, you two were meant for each other, and everything will work out in time, you just have to see where this road will take you, do what your heart tells you too, and don't fret whatever road you decide to follow I'll support you and I know Shadow will too, he loves you." She said closing her eyes as she pulled her friend into a tight hug, well as tight as she could muster with her growing abdomen in the way. Ayumi smiled a tear falling from her eye as she returned the embrace

"Thanks Wiz, I guess I was just scared that in the future I'd lose him." She said getting up, Wizlover laughed

"Only way you'd lose him Yumi is if he died, and I don't see that happening, so until the day death do you part, you're stuck with him" she said in a teasing manner as she watched her purple haired friend turn her back on her after a roll of her eyes

"Shut up Wizzy, I'm going to go take a shower and maybe pay that boyfriend of mine an early/late visit." She said walking towards her room to get a change of clothes, Wizlover laughed as she decided to get up and make her way to her bedroom, to sleep in for the night well early morning.

[Shadow's room]

It was 4:30 am and Shadow was sitting upright in his bed panting from a nightmare he had, *What the fuck was that about…* he thought to himself as he placed his hand on his heart feeling as it rapidly beat from fright. He pulled his hand away from his chest and let it fall to his lap, doing his best to calm his breathing,

"Maybe I should go drink some water" he whispered into the darkness of his room, the black haired teen after decided that his breathing was calm enough, stood up and walked out of his room to go get a glass of water, he wasn't surprised to see that killer wasn't home, because since he proposed to Wizlover and found out he was going to be a father, the dirty blonde had been making it habit to stay by Wizlover's side *he's practicing for the future* shadow told himself mentally as he went into the kitchen and opened the top cabinet to grab a glass, when suddenly he heard soft knocking coming from the front door, he quickly grabbed the glass and set it down on the counter, and made his way to look who was at the door *who the hell would come at 4:30 in the morning* he asked himself as he looked through the hole, his annoyance vanished into a smile when he unlocked the door to be greeting by his purple haired girlfriend standing at the doorway .

"Hey honey" Ayumi said with a small smile as he let her in, she looked at her boyfriend from head to toe, an amused look found it's way to her face

"Baby were you expecting someone?" she asked in a playful tone, Shadow looked at her confused

"No, I was getting a drink of water, why?" he asked pulling her into his arms to hug her, his nightmare long forgotten and pushed to the back corners of his mind, Ayumi returned his embrace by wrapping her arms around his neck and looking him in the eyes, his beautiful bluish-green eyes,

"Was just wondering, because you don't have a shirt on" she whispered getting lost in his gaze, he smirked at her realizing she was right,

"Hm maybe I knew you were coming that's why I decided to answer the door without a shirt on" whispered leaning his face closer to hers, he remembered what her brother said earlier on in the night when he had dropped by to say goodbye, *he's right I do love her, and I didn't need him to tell me to take care of her, I would never hurt her to begin with* he discussed to himself mentally *you both look ridiculous just standing there in your door way, you might as well carry her to your room, have your way with her, and don't forget to close the door* A voice said tauntingly in shadow's mine, *Ugh Dead Soul get out of my head!* Shadow yelled mentally,

"Baby are you okay?" Ayumi asked concerned since her boyfriend was staring at her blankly, as if he was having a mental argument, Shadow shook his head snapping himself out from the mental conversation he and dead soul were having just in time to see his girlfriend raise her small hands to check his temperature, it made him smile and laugh slightly

"Don't worry I'm fine I was just thinking about something, I think I'm just tired, lets go to my room and get some sleep" he suggested, but wasn't surprised when she continued to look at him skeptically, he shook his head again a small smile still on his lips and leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

"See I'm fine, let's go get some sleep" He said leading her to his bedroom and shutting the door to his apartment, Ayumi sighed and let her boyfriend lead her to his bedroom.

[End to Chapter 34]


End file.
